Mi Príncipe Azul
by Ms Puddle
Summary: Una corta historia de una joven que años atras se ve envuelta en serio accidente de ski, pero rescatada por un hombre que se reusa a dar a conocer su identidad. Un dia cuando se reencuentra con el, para su gran sorpresa, el en realidad es muy atractivo y tambien la reconoce de inmediato. Que pasara ahora con ellos?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**_: Candy Candy y todos los personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki, las imágenes a Yumiko Igarashi y anime a Toei Animation._

_**Nota:**__ He tomado prestados los personajes de Candy Candy para crear una nueva historia situada en tiempos actuales, pero inspirada en eventos del manga. Espero que les guste este regalo de Navidad de mi parte. Si han disfrutado de su lectura, me encantaría conocer sus opiniones. Si encuentran algún error obvio, por favor no duden en hacérmelo saber de inmediato. Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo a todos!_

_Un gran agradecimiento a monybert-DC por ofrecerse a traducir esta historia para mi! Su esfuerzo es profundamente apreciado. Por otra parte, también quiero agradecer a lhbarba, quien ayudo a la revisión de la traducción. Sin ellas dos, esta versión no hubiera sido posible! Muchas gracias, monybert-DC y lhbarba_

_-Ms. Puddleglum._

**MI PRÍNCIPE AZUL**

**Capítulo 1**

Mi nombre es Candice Watson y acabo de cumplir dieciocho años en Mayo. Soy hija única en la familia, pues mi madre falleció antes de llegar a conocerla, no pareciera muy diferente a Cenicienta o Blanca nieves. Pero yo me considero bastante afortunada porque mi madrastra, Lynn, realmente me adora, especialmente porque por razones desconocidas nunca ha tenido un hijo propio. Ella es psicóloga, y siendo terapeuta de mi padre después del trágico accidente de mi madre, sin poder hacer nada, irremediablemente se enamoró de él.

En otras palabras, Lynn es quien me ha criado y me ha hecho la persona que soy hoy. Ella me leía cuentos antes de dormir cuando era niña, me llevó a la escuela y compartía mis lágrimas cuando yo lloraba. Nos amamos, pero insiste en que la llame por su nombre, pues como alguna vez le dijo a mi padre, "Candy tiene una madre solamente."

Por lo regular, a veces, no puedo evitar preguntarme qué pasaría si mi madre biológica estuviera viva. Mi padre todavía me la menciona de vez en cuando, pero sólo cuando Lynn no está. Me ha dicho algo como "Candy, tienes los ojos redondos y esmeraldas de tu madre" o "Tu pelo es tan rubio y rizado como tu madre". Cada vez que lo hace, el sonido de la nostalgia es evidente en su voz, y el anhelo en sus palabras es inconfundible.

Creo que mi padre y mi madre hubieran vivido felices para siempre si ese conductor ebrio no le hubiera quitado la vida hace muchos años. A estas alturas ya habrán adivinado que siendo niña crecí entre un cúmulo de lectura de cuentos de hadas. De hecho lo hice, gracias a Lynn. Aunque soy conocida entre familiares y amigos como una chica poco femenina, en el fondo, siempre había soñado que algún día llegaría conocería a mi príncipe, hasta que tuve mi primer accidente.

Nunca podré olvidar ese día. Entonces yo tenía catorce años. Mi padre había estado muy ocupado debido a su trabajo como médico en el servicio de urgencias del Hospital General de Vancouver, por lo que casi tuvo que cancelar nuestras vacaciones de invierno en nuestra estación de esquí favorita Whistler, pero Lynn había protestado en mi nombre. "Joe, siempre estas demasiado ocupado como para unirte a nosotras en nuestras actividades, y no hemos tenido unas vacaciones familiares desde hace más de un año."

Después de una seria consideración, mi padre accedió a dejarnos ir primero, él se uniría a nosotros un día después cuando compartiera el viaje con su hermano y la familia de este, el Tío Sam, la tía María y su hija Annie.

Me consideraba una profesional esquiando en aquel momento, porque había aprendido desde que era muy pequeña. Además, conocía la Montaña de Blackcomb en Whistler, tan bien, que creía poder hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo, Lynn se sintió un poco indispuesta por el clima después de dos horas de conducir hacia el complejo, por lo que se negó a dejarme ir sola por la tarde.

Yo le rogaba con lágrimas en los ojos y le prometí que seguiría fielmente el mapa de los senderos. "Lynn, ya no soy una niña, así que no necesito a nadie que me acompañe. Ya ves, estoy aún más alta que tú!"

Me explicó que antes, siempre había esquiado bajo supervisión, así que debía esperar hasta que mi padre llegara al día siguiente, pero yo le imploré: "Confía en mí, sólo voy a ir una hora, más o menos y sin duda volveré contigo aquí para tomar un poco de chocolate caliente después".

Luego de atosigarla un poco, ella de mala gana me dio su permiso, yo sabía que me lo había dado porque me amaba, pero me fastidió todo el camino a las pistas de esquí. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que esquié, así que me encontraba demasiado entusiasmada como para molestarme.

Esquiar sola por primera vez en mi vida, fue como una explosión. Nada comparado como la sensación de esquiar por las laderas, con la fuerza del viento contra mi cara, y que decir era un día tan glorioso. Con las cimas nevadas de las pintorescas y empinadas montañas a lo lejos, no podía dejar de apreciar el esplendor de todo el panorama y disfrutar como me deslizaba sin esfuerzo por el camino de la nieve y el hielo.

Después de un descenso, estaba muy contenta con mi rendimiento, y no pude resistir la llamada de ir al menos una vez más. Mientras me dirigía a través del terreno montañoso, observaba la vista impresionante del paisaje como un lienzo y el pasar de los otros esquiadores.

Continuando mi tercera ronda, estaba tan emocionada que decidí desafiarme a mí misma, al ir por una ruta más difícil. Siempre había atravesado por los senderos que eran más favorables, pero se habían vuelto demasiado fáciles para mí, y creía que mi nivel de habilidad había mejorado con los años. Aunque mi voz interior me instó a esperar a mi padre, ya me deslizaba por ese camino. Me dije a mi misma, que sólo recorrería esta ruta una vez más y definitivamente volvería a unirme a Lynn después.

Entonces, antes de que me diera cuenta, un esquiador pasó junto a mí, lo cual hizo que alterara el curso de mi trayecto, y me hizo tomar una mala decisión. Me encontré en medio de la nada un poco después de eso, y me di cuenta de que me había ido fuera de los límites establecidos. Me proponía no entrar en pánico, pero me vi abatida por el miedo cuando me dirigía directamente hacia un árbol. Intenté hacer otro movimiento, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me di cuenta de que estaba gravemente herida después de chocar contra el árbol, porque no podía mover ni un centímetro de mí. Estaba sintiendo tanto dolor que lo único que podía hacer era gemir, y por el sufrimiento que tenía, me podía percatar como mi cuerpo se había roto en varios pedazos.

Estaba medio inconsciente en el momento en que un hombre vino a mi rescate. Se quitó el gorro y el pasamontañas para comprobar mis condiciones. Apenas me di cuenta de que tenía el pelo rubio brillante, pero puedo asegurar que nunca había visto un par de ojos azules tan notablemente limpios como los suyos.

Cuando desperté, estaba acostada recuperándome en una cama de hospital, después de una cirugía en el Hospital General de Vancouver. Mis padres estaban allí conmigo. Lynn gritó en cuanto mis ojos se abrieron y mi padre salió rápidamente de la habitación a buscar al médico que me estaba atendiendo. Cuando el médico llegó, ella me informó que había estado sumamente preocupada de que no volviera a despertar.

No tenía un recuerdo completo de mi terrible accidente, pero un par de mis costillas estaban rotas, y me había golpeado por todas partes. Sin embargo, lo peor de todo era que probablemente no sería capaz de caminar correctamente. No sólo mi cadera izquierda estaba dislocada, sino que también me había roto la pierna derecha con tal fuerza que los huesos me habían perforado la piel.

No podía aceptar que un paso en falso me había costado tanto y mientras me sentía apesadumbrada, mi doctor me comunicó que había necesitado un traslado rápido al hospital en helicóptero, porque había perdido tanta sangre, que requería de transfusiones sanguíneas inmediatamente. Por desgracia, el banco de sangre que estaba en el centro médico de la estación de esquí, no tenía la suficiente sangre. El hombre que me había rescatado estuvo dispuesto a donar su sangre para mí, porque su tipo de sangre era O, de modo que ese fue el motivo por el cual había sobrevivido.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" Le pregunté mientras trataba de recordar su imagen. Aunque me sentía tan débil y sin vida, mis mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse cuando sus divinos ojos resurgieron en mi mente.

Entonces mi padre respondió: "Cariño, el bondadoso hombre no quiso revelar su identidad, pero te ha dejado un mensaje antes de que llegáramos."

Lynn me pasó una nota de aquel hombre con letra muy legible:

_**A la glamorosa chica de las pistas,**_

_ Tengo fe en que algún día podrás volver a esquiar. ¡No te rindas!_

_ Mis mejores deseos. _

Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos a la vez que leía. ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de esquiar cuando ni siquiera puedo caminar? Me pregunté con desesperación, pero mantuve su nota en mi corazón, diciendo a mis padres: "Prometo que voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para volver a caminar."

Desde ese día, me referí a ese chico misterioso como "mi príncipe azul", un hombre sin nombre, que me había salvado la vida al igual que un príncipe en los cuentos de hadas. Mi primer y único deseo era reunirme con él de nuevo para darle las gracias personalmente y si era posible, me gustaría ir a esquiar con él para demostrarle que yo había tomado en cuenta sus palabras.

Por lo tanto, tuve la determinación de que con el tiempo sería capaz de caminar sin depender de muletas.

Estuve en terapia recibiendo procedimientos de rehabilitación disponibles para la curación física, pero mi progreso fue desalentadoramente lento. Cada vez me sentía más desanimada, pero volvía a tomar la nota de mi príncipe azul que tenía enmarcada y caí en cuenta que no debía decepcionarlo a él o a mis padres.

Casi cuatro años después, ahora que soy estudiante universitario de primer año, puedo caminar libremente y verme perfectamente normal para la mayoría de la gente. Lo único que me quedan son profundas secuelas psicológicas, por lo que ninguno de mis seres queridos menciona nada de ir a las pistas de esquí enfrente de mí.

Un día después de los exámenes de mitad de período, me fui de compras con mi prima, Annie y nuestra mejor amiga, Patricia. Diciembre había comenzado y los centros comerciales están muy bien decorados con motivos para la Navidad.

"Es esa época del año otra vez", dice Annie emocionada mientras estamos teniendo nuestro descanso en una cafetería. La radio está tocando música navideña y la tienda sirve bebidas especiales de la temporada.

Tomo un sorbo de mi taza de capuchino y hago una observación: "El tiempo vuela, ¿eh? ¿Ya están listas para Santa Claus?"

Entonces Patty se une a nosotros, diciendo: "A quién le importa algo sobre Santa Claus? No puedo esperar para ir a las montañas durante las vacaciones de Navidad."

Annie rápidamente guarda silencio, haciendo un gesto para que se callara. Patty se confunde porque no tiene ni idea acerca de mi pasado, así que hablé, "Está bien, Annie. Ya me he recuperado".

Mientras Annie se ve consternada, me preparo y comienzo a describirle a Patty los años desde mí pasado accidente, y ella por el asombro sólo abre la boca como un pez fuera del agua. No se da cuenta de que sus lentes se han deslizado por su nariz, por lo que sonriendo los empujo haciéndolos retroceder.

Ninguna de ellas pronuncia una palabra cuando he terminado de hablar. Estoy habituada a ese hecho, pero a veces, el recuerdo terrible todavía me persigue en sueños, aunque ahora ocurre con mucha menos frecuencia, a diferencia del primer año después del accidente. Estiro mis brazos hacia la espalda, mirando por el lugar tratando de parecer indiferente.

Pero justo en ese instante, juro que vi a mi príncipe azul desaparecer en una tienda de ropa no muy lejos de nosotros. Aunque yo no le vi la cara con claridad, mi instinto me dice que es él. Durante años he soñando que corro hacia él, así que para no perder esta oportunidad, sin decirle a Annie y Patty la razón, de inmediato dejé mi lugar y corrí hacia esa dirección.

Bueno, he exagerado un poco. Realmente no puedo correr, me frustro incluso si quiero hacerlo, pero caminé mucho más rápido de lo que normalmente hago. En el momento en que entré en la tienda, no puede encontrar a mi príncipe, pero por si acaso, decidí esperar un poco más. Cuando Annie y Patty me localizaron más tarde, preocupadas me preguntaron: "¿Qué pasa contigo Candy? ¿Cuál es la prisa?"

A continuación, les dije el por qué. Patty resopló mientras Annie me preguntó: "Dices entonces que tu príncipe azul está aquí?"

Así es – les digo mientras afirmo con la cabeza-, pero después de un tiempo, me imagino que mi mente me jugó una mala pasada y fue una ilusión o que había salido de la tienda antes de que yo llegara. Sin embargo, justo cuando estoy a punto de irme, el hombre que había visto anteriormente, sale de los probadores y empieza a hacer fila para pagar los artículos que trae en sus manos. Sin darme cuenta, clavé mis uñas en el brazo de Annie y hablé en voz baja: "¡Ahí está, Annie! Es el hombre más alto con el pelo rubio brillante."

"Candy, me lastimas!" Se queja Annie, tratando de aflojar mi mano, así que no terminó de oír lo que dije, pero Patty sí. Ella rápidamente limpió sus anteojos para tener una mejor visión. "¿Dónde? ¿Cuál? ¿El chico joven?"

Pasé saliva por el inexistente nudo de mi garganta, teniendo un debate interno ¿Podré acercarme a él y presentarme?

Entonces Annie indaga con sus cejas arqueadas por el escepticismo: "¿Estás segura, Candy? Ese tipo se ve muy guapo, como modelo de una revista de moda masculina."

Annie tiene razón. Tal y como nosotras, él está usando una camisa sencilla con jeans, pero parece que está modelando sin siquiera intentarlo. Incluso Patty está de acuerdo, así que replico en un susurro: "No puedo estar equivocada. Nunca me he olvidado de sus ojos".

Annie se queja, mirándome perpleja: "Pero tú nunca me habías dicho que era tan guapo!"

Esa es la razón principal por la que ahora no me atrevo. El problema es que no sé cuál es mi príncipe, parece como cualquier otro. Por no hablar de que la aparición de este hombre me intimida un poco. Sin embargo, sus ojos me recuerdan los que he grabado en mi mente. Mientras que Annie y yo estamos ocupadas discutiendo y apuntando a su dirección, Patty toma una respiración fuerte y me da un codazo.

"¿Qué pasa, Patty?" Pregunto sin prestar mucha atención a ella. Quien responde, casi gritando, "¡Viene para acá!"

Entonces miro hacia arriba y aguanto inconscientemente la respiración. El hombre del que estamos hablando se dirige hacia nosotras, mostrándonos su sonrisa irresistible. Casi me desmayo cuando mirándome a los ojos abre la boca: "¡Felicitaciones, glamorosa chica de las pistas! Ya puedes caminar!"

No puedo creer que mi príncipe azul resulta ser un joven apuesto, y encima de eso, me ha reconocido! Inevitablemente, mi cara se pone acalorada en cuestión de segundos. Durante años me he estado preparando para darle las gracias, incluso he memorizado mi discurso ", escrito especialmente para expresar mi gratitud. Sin embargo, estoy demasiado perpleja como para articular palabra alguna, algo que muy pocas veces me ocurre.

Pero gracias a Dios mi prima Annie está aquí. Le diseña una auténtica pregunta durante mi minuto de imponente timidez. "Así que, ¿fuiste tú el que salvó a mi prima hace años de su accidente de esquí?"

Él asiente con la cabeza hacia nosotros con una sonrisa dócil después de echar un vistazo a su reloj. "He quedado con alguien a comer ahora. ¿Quieren venir conmigo? Yo invito."

Obviamente, no son solo sus encantos los que nos hacen desmayar. Es su comportamiento gallardo que es raro en estos días. Durante el almuerzo, nos presentamos unos a otros. Él tiene unos cinco años más que nosotras y pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en Boston por los estudios. Regresó a su casa para una reunión familiar especial y volverá a continuar su programa de MBA (Maestría en Administración de Negocios) poco después del Año Nuevo.

Cuando hubo terminado de hablar, Annie hace la pregunta que he querido saber desde hace años. "Tú ya conoces nuestros nombres, ¿cuál es el tuyo?"

Una pequeña sonrisa adorna sus labios antes de que él responda: "Albert Adams."

Tengo ganas de preguntar por qué se negó a dejar su datos personales después de mi accidente, pero en este momento todas escuchamos una voz de mujer que lo estaba llamando, "Albert?"

La curiosidad hizo que no pudiéramos dejar de voltear a ver a donde se originaba esa voz, y nos sorprendimos con la belleza de esa mujer. Como yo, ella tiene un precioso pelo rubio, largo y con rizos, pero en lugar de atarlo todo en una cola de caballo, lo deja suelto en cascada, con ondas sobre sus hombros. Por otra parte, aunque viste igual que cualquiera de nosotras, en comparación ella se ve femenina y elegante

Cuando Albert la ve, se levanta y se inclina para besar la comisura de su boca. Mi corazón se aplasta en ese segundo cuando asumo que esta hermosa mujer es su novia, si no prometida.

"Permítanme presentarles a todas ustedes, jóvenes damas, a mi hermana. Su nombre es Rosemary", - dice Albert - Después de que nos ha dado la mano a todas, Albert le dice a su hermana: - "Que no hemos acordado reunirnos aquí hace una hora? ¿Dónde has estado?" Después de eso, empiezan a murmurar entre sí.

Estoy completamente avergonzada de mí misma al creer que era su novia, más me siento aliviada de saber que son hermanos solamente. De repente, Albert se excusa diciendo: "Señoritas, lo siento pero tengo que salir con Rosemary ahora, no se preocupen, yo voy a pagar el almuerzo. Disfruten el día!"

Mientras que Albert está reuniendo sus pertenencias de su asiento, Annie utiliza sus ojos para hablar conmigo, pero no puedo entender su pista. Después de que Albert y Rosemary se han ido, Annie me reprende, frunciendo el ceño, "Candy, que ni siquiera pudiste darle las gracias, ¿dónde están tus modales?"

"Por supuesto,... increíble, ¿no?" - Respondo en tono abatido.- "Me he olvidado por completo mi discurso..."

"Además, ni siquiera le pregunté cómo contactar con él… si yo fuera tú, no hubiera dejado a mi príncipe ir así como así!"... Añade Annie en tono serio… como si yo no me sintiera lo suficientemente terrible. Todas damos un suspiro colectivo después de eso, el estado de ánimo predominante es de decepción por mi comportamiento.

Afortunadamente, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Albert volviera a aparecer, jadeando como si hubiera corrido una milla. - "Perdón por molestar de nuevo. Me he ido algo distraído". -

Él se agacha y recoge una bufanda tirada en el suelo, con su mano la limpia. - "Mi novia me habría matado si hubiera perdido esto".-

Así que él tiene una novia! No debería sorprendernos, y ¿Qué puedo esperar? ¿Que mi príncipe azul esperará a apareciera algún día? Pero mis oídos escuchan la voz de Annie diciendo, - "Albert, ¿te gustaría unirte a nuestra fiesta de Navidad en dos semanas? Eres bien recibido y puedes traer a tu novia contigo."

"Gracias por invitarme, pero mi novia está en Boston", responde cordialmente. Hay un brillo en sus ojos cuando habla de ella.

Así que supongo que no quiere venir, pero Annie me da la señal con el ojo de nuevo, así que me apresuré a seguir: "¿Podrías darme tu número de teléfono, Albert?"

"Por supuesto", responde mientras se saca un bolígrafo de su bolsillo, y yo estiro mi mano, diciendo: "Escríbelo aquí si no te importa."

"Claro está bien". Tras un segundo de vacilación, agarra mi muñeca con suavidad. Al escribir sobre mi palma, dice, "Estoy apurado, pero este es mi número de móvil si deseas contactarme."

"Te voy a llamar más tarde", comento. Entonces por un momento sus ojos azules se posaron en mis ojos verdes, devolviéndonos las miradas. Después de eso, no dijimos nada más hasta que se alejó de nosotras y no pudo escucharnos. A partir de entonces, tanto Patty como Annie se alegraron por mí, ¡Chócola Candy!, y yo no pude contenerme por la broma de Annie: "Yo no sabía que sería la anfitriona de una fiesta de Navidad, querida prima."

Ella saca la lengua y me responde: "lo hice por tu bien, mi querida Candy! Tú no sabes qué hacer cuando está él está cerca... Además, yo soy una romántica empedernida, y aunque tu príncipe tiene una novia estable, eso no quiere decir que no esté disponible! "

Aunque ruedo mis ojos y cabeza en forma de negación hacia ella, estoy muy contenta porque por fin he obtenido su número de teléfono. Al mismo tiempo, me advierten que no me haga falsas esperanzas porque al parecer se preocupa por su novia, y mucho.

= o = o = o =

El Tío Sam es propietario de una empresa constructora que hace viviendas de lujo en la zona suntuosa de Vancouver. Su esposa, Mary, es diseñadora de interiores. Ellos trabajan juntos para comprar viejas residencias sólo para derribarlas. Luego diseñan y construyen nuevas viviendas a partir de cero. Cuando una casa nueva se ha completado, residen alrededor de dos años o más y luego se mudan de ahi. Después de eso, venden la casa, que está en buen estado casi como nueva, y el comprador interesado pagará menos impuestos porque estrictamente hablando, la casa ya no es nueva.

Por lo tanto, Annie suele darse el lujo de estarse mudando de casa en casa. A veces bromea diciendo que yo debería visitarla a menudo porque ella pronto podría cambiar de domicilio. De hecho, esto es lo que está por suceder. La tía María está planeando vender su casa el próximo verano, por lo que ésta será la última fiesta de Navidad que se celebrará en este lugar.

Albert ha aceptado a regañadientes unirse a nosotras en la fiesta, a sabiendas de que principalmente va a ser una fiesta familiar, con invitados de nuestra edad. También es la oportunidad de conocer a mis padres, que de verdad quieren darle las gracias en persona.

Annie ha invitado a otros amigos de la universidad, incluyendo a su encantador novio, Archie, y su hermano mayor, Stear. Ambos son un poco mayores que yo, pero Archie ha estado saliendo con Annie desde la escuela secundaria, y sólo recientemente Stear y Patty también han empezado a salir.

¿Qué si tengo un novio? Buena pregunta. He estado teniendo citas casuales con los chicos, y me gusta porque me divierto al salir con ellos pero nunca los he entusiasmado. Todos conocen mi carácter varonil, por lo que ninguno de ellos me trata como a una dama a excepción de un compañero de clase de la escuela secundaria, quiero decir Terry.

Fue increíble que yo le haya llamado la atención porque es muy guapo, así que estuvimos enamorados uno del otro, por un tiempo. Sin embargo, tan pronto como me enteré de que él también estaba saliendo con una bella chica de otra clase, Susana, entonces nuestra relación volvió a ser de amigos.

Supongo que podría tener un novio si quisiera, pero he estado siendo injusta con los chicos que conocí anteriormente, por qué siempre los comparaba con mi príncipe azul, a pesar de que no tenía idea de quién era. Ahora que por fin lo he conocido a él, que se que es demasiado guapo para ser real y tiene una novia, a menudo me advierten que debo olvidarme de él y cuanto antes mejor.

Por desgracia, he fallado miserablemente en ese sentido. De hecho, lo he extrañado mucho desde nuestro último encuentro en el centro comercial, incluso he estado soñando con él. De todos modos, nos vamos a ver otra vez esta noche, y con suerte, conversare, sin estar al pendiente de mis cosas. Me he estado recordando que yo sólo quiero saber de él y nada más.

Por el momento, Patty y yo estamos ayudando a Annie y a la tía María a prepararse para la fiesta. Más tarde, Annie me entrega el muérdago y dice: "Candy, por favor cuélgalo donde mejor te parezca."

Así que escojo al azar un punto en el techo, y Patty se ofrece a subir a la escalera para mí. Rápidamente le doy las gracias por la amabilidad, y me doy cuenta de que casi he olvidado mis heridas pasadas. Esa es una señal positiva, y mi estado de ánimo nunca ha sido mejor. Tal vez debería pensar seriamente en aprender a esquiar de nuevo, y esta idea me recuerda la nota de mi príncipe azul una vez más.

Hablando de él, me pregunto si se irá a aparecer en la fiesta. Él sabe mi número también, por lo que siempre se puede cancelar de último momento. Cuando comienzan a llegar más y más personas invitadas, me pongo a revisar mi móvil con frecuencia y con ansiedad.

Después de una hora más o menos, el Tío Sam decide empezar la fiesta sin consultarlo conmigo, y mi nerviosismo no escapa a los ojos de Terry. "Hola Candy, ¿qué te pasa?"

Él viene con Susana esta noche, quién es ahora su novia. Estoy realmente feliz por él porque yo de ninguna manera le hubiera abierto mi corazón. Justo antes de que pueda responder a su pregunta, suena mi móvil y el nombre de Albert aparece, así que le digo a Terry, "Por favor, discúlpame. Es una llamada importante."

Me apresuro a meterme en un rincón detrás del árbol de navidad y responder a su llamada, "Albert, ¿dónde estás? ¿Vienes o no?"

Su voz llega desde el otro extremo, "Candy? Yo no puedo ... voy ..."

"¿Qué? Por favor, habla más fuerte ... No te escucho!" Respondo, mi pulso está acelerado.

Me imagino que se ha trasladado a un lugar diferente porque puedo escucharlo ahora. "Un niño y su madre fueron atropellados por un coche mientras cruzaba la calle. Pero el responsable huyó, y yo soy el único testigo. Acabo de llamar a la policía, y mi presencia es necesaria. Todavía puedo ir a la fiesta, pero no estoy seguro a qué hora llegaré… ".

Así que tu razón es indiscutible. Entonces le pregunte por su ubicación y la hora del percance: "Por qué, Candy? Tu no tiene por qué preocuparte.. Crecí en esta área también.. Disfruta de la fiesta con tus amigos."

No sabía lo que estaba por pasar, pero en ese momento escuché mi propia voz decir, "Te extraño". - Oh Dios, ¿qué he dicho?

Entré en pánico, no podía creer que colgara justo después de eso, sin darme su paradero, y me preguntaba por qué hacía eso, me siento indescriptiblemente mortificada. Me debe considerar como una extraña, o como una persona que debe evitar, especialmente si ya me ha dicho que está teniendo una relación.

Mientras la mayoría de la gente en la casa la está pasando muy bien, yo me estoy escondiendo en esta esquina, con lágrimas en los ojos, pensando que he arruinado mi oportunidad de ser amiga de Albert. En ese momento, suena el móvil, y vuelvo a escuchar la voz de Albert, "Lo siento mucho, Candy. El coche de policía llegó y tuve que colgar. ¿Me puedes repetir lo que dijiste?"

Él no me escuchó, ¿No lo hizo? Me seco las lágrimas y le pregunto otra vez dónde está, y esta vez, me dice. No está lejos de la casa de Annie, así que le pido, "Por favor quédate. Voy en camino."

Sin esperar su respuesta, apago mi móvil. Entonces me apresuré a informarle a Lynn antes de irme, y ella me alentó: "Adelante, Candy. Haz lo que te dice tu corazón."

Cuando llego al lugar, Albert se encuentra solo, apoyado en su coche esperando. En cuanto me ve, camina hasta que está de pie delante de mí. Con una sonrisa de medio lado, me dice: "El niño y su madre fueron llevados por una ambulancia, e incluso los policías han desaparecido. Traté de llamarte un par de veces, pero creo que has apagado tu celular, ¿no?"

Yo le doy una mirada tímida. Luego se ríe para sus adentros. "¿Por qué? Yo no creo que podría haber cambiado de opinión de todos modos." Concluye con un guiño.

Tengo la excusa preparada para esto. "Tú eres mi invitado, y yo soy responsable de asegurarme de que estés bien. Pero en cuánto a lo que pasó, ¿fueron heridos de gravedad?"

Lo miré, me parece que es realmente muy alto. Mi estatura es la normal, pero sólo le llego hasta la barbilla. Entonces responde: "Creo que la madre se encuentra en estado crítico después de proteger a su hijito".

Él dio un profundo suspiro. Por otra parte, algo se apoderó de mí, y me encuentro contándole a Albert la historia de cómo mi madre biológica fue aplastada por un conductor ebrio después de empujar a mi padre y la carriola lejos.

"Así que tu estabas en la carriola?, me imagino"

"Fuimos a dar un paseo después de la cena..." Murmuré, conteniendo las lágrimas.

"¿Cuántos años tenías?" -pregunta, mirándome con ternura.

"De acuerdo con Lynn, el accidente se produjo semanas antes de mi segundo cumpleaños."

Al bajar la cabeza suspiré, Albert me envolvió con su brazo alrededor de mi hombro de una manera amistosa y me dio un apretón sin decir palabra alguna. Iba a hacer todo lo posible en ese momento, para poder descansar mi cabeza en su hombro y envolverlo entre mis brazos enredándome en él, pero mi conciencia me reprende. Independientemente de lo que piense Annie, Albert no está disponible.

Ajeno a mis pensamientos, sugiere: "Vámonos ahora antes de que tus amigos comiencen a preguntarse a dónde has ido Candy".

Así que subimos a los coches, y él me sigue en su auto. Cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, la gente se reunió alrededor de nosotros. Apenada, expreso: "Amigos, tenemos suficiente atención por favor sigan disfrutando de la fiesta."

Pero cuando Albert me ayudó a colgar mi abrigo en el perchero, Archie pronuncia una frase mordaz lo suficientemente alto para que todos oyeran: "¿Qué debe hacer las personas cuando están debajo del muérdago?"

Como si lo adivináramos, tanto Albert como yo rápidamente miramos hacia arriba, y ¡listo! El muérdago está en el techo justo encima de nuestras cabezas. Recuerdo que lo había colocado en otro lugar antes, así que rápidamente divise el lugar en busca de Annie. Ahí estaba, escondida detrás de la espalda de Archie.

Ahora entiendo por qué están todos aquí en la puerta. Ellos quieren ver cómo nos engañan a nosotros, por lo que les protesto en voz alta, con el ceño fruncido "Albert, es una broma, así que no te dejes engañar, vamos a olvidarnos de ella."

Él está de acuerdo conmigo, asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, pero Stear comienza a bromear, "Vamos, ustedes dos. Tradición es tradición no? Los dejaremos ir después de eso. Un beso que sea lo suficientemente bueno."

A continuación, Terry se une, "Relájate, Candy. No es como si tú nunca hayas sido besada".

Terry se echó a reír con su comentario, y la sangre caliente se elevó a mi cara como resultado. Mis amigos saben que Terry y yo solíamos salir juntos durante algún tiempo, así que es natural que nos hayamos besado antes. De hecho, tuve mi primer beso con él, y nos besamos más de una vez antes de que nos separáramos. En este momento, miro por el rabillo del ojo a mis padres y veo, no obstante que están sacudiendo la cabeza, sonrien.

Archie finalmente se acerca a detener el alboroto y exclama: "Escuchen. ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo en que deben besarse por la amistad y la buena voluntad?"

Aunque obtiene la aprobación unánime, Albert habla, "Hola, permítame presentarme primero, mi nombre es Albert."

Mis amigos que me han traicionado responden casi al mismo tiempo: "Hola Albert".

A continuación, Albert se vuelve hacia mí mirándome con una sonrisa suave, diciendo en un tono casual, "Candy, te prometo que no muerdo. Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez".

Todo el mundo lo ovaciona, y Albert levanta sus manos para calmarlos. Cuando él vuelve su atención de nuevo a mí, cediendo finalmente, me pongo de puntillas para susurrarle "No dejes que tu novia se entere". Mientras mis oídos y mi cuello se encienden.

Albert sonríe y asiente, yo cierro los ojos, esperando por él. No escucho un sonido excepto el latir en mi pecho y la música navideña en el fondo. Definitivamente, Annie y Archie me la pagaran más tarde, pero ahora mismo me decido a saborear el momento con mi príncipe, aunque yo preferiría hacerlo en privado. Como Terry lo mencionó anteriormente, este no es mi primer beso, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tengo la sensación ridícula de mariposas en el estómago?

La razón es obvia. Mi príncipe azul está a punto de besarme por primera vez, y es probable también que sea la última vez, lo que hace que la situación se torne más conmovedora.

Cuando él pone sus dedos debajo de mi barbilla, levantando mi cara, el corazón me da un vuelco. A medida que conecta su boca con la mía, me da un dulce beso, sus labios son tan cálidos y suaves. Siento que mi cuerpo se está derritiendo, y no puedo respirar. Es como si todo el mundo hubiera dejado de girar, y fuéramos sólo nosotros dos. No me importa lo que los demás piensen, sólo deseo que este momento dure para siempre.

Pero como era de esperar, el beso dura sólo unos pocos segundos antes de que Albert se aleje, pero me permanece la sensación. Abro los ojos para ver que mis amigos están dando a Albert su cálida bienvenida. Ahora que el espectáculo ha terminado, la multitud se dispersa, pero nunca me he sentido tan miserable en mi vida. Por mucho que quiera negar mis emociones, tengo que admitir que me he enamorado de mi príncipe, cuyo corazón pertenece a otra princesa.

Para el resto de la noche, mi cuerpo está presente, pero mi mente no lo está. Veo que Albert no tiene problemas para mezclarse con los demás, incluso se las arregla para reírse de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, mis ánimos están por los suelos, sabiendo que mis sentimientos hacia él no serán correspondidos.

Después de varios fallidos intentos por entretenerme con mis amigos, he decido a ir a la terraza para conseguir un poco de aire fresco. Por lo que a mí concierne, quiero saborear el recuerdo de aquel beso con mi príncipe azul.

En poco tiempo, oigo que alguien abre la puerta de la terraza detrás de mí, y cuando me doy vuelta, mi príncipe está ahí. Él simplemente dice: "Te estaba buscando."

"¿Para qué?" Le pregunto, poniendo una sonrisa falsa.

"Rosemary me ha pedido que me vaya a casa lo antes posible", responde de pie junto a mí ahora, pero con la mirada fija en la distancia. Un breve momento después, él comenta: "Es una bonita vista desde aquí, ¿no es así?"

"Sí", le susurro, tratando de no parecer esquiva.

Entonces me da una mirada fugaz y me propone: "Te mantendrás en contacto conmigo?"

Respondo a la vez con una sonrisa sincera, "Por supuesto."

Así que intercambiamos nuestras direcciones de correo electrónico, y luego me dijo, "El señor y la señora Watson acaban de darme un gran regalo de Navidad."

"¿Lo has abierto? Lo compré especialmente para ti!"

Sacude la cabeza y pregunta: "¿Qué es?"

Luego recuerdo que todavía tengo el resto de sus regalos en la cajuela del coche, así que le pregunto: "¿Te vas ahora? Si es así, todavía tengo algo para ti en mi auto."

Después de despedirse de los demás invitados que están en la casa, Albert y yo salimos juntos. Le mostré los otros regalos que he comprado para él, todo un de equipo de esquí y accesorios, incluyendo traje, un par de bastones, botas, y cosas así.

Se ve renuente, dándome una mirada incrédula. "Esto es demasiado, Candy. Tu no debiste."

"Por favor, acepta nuestro más sincero agradecimiento."

Todavía está sacudiendo la cabeza cortésmente, pero como ya le he puesto algo en el bolsillo del abrigo, le digo: "Espero que tenga el tamaño adecuado para ti, si no, aquí están los recibos para que tú puedas hacer el cambio a más tardar en de dos semanas. No hay reembolso como sabes".

Ha comenzado a hacer tanto que puedo ver su aliento cuando él exhala dejando escapar un suspiro de sus labios. Entonces reúno todo mi valor para colocar un casto beso en la mejilla, diciendo: "Esto es para darte las gracias por salvarme la vida, Albert. Feliz Navidad y feliz año nuevo!"

Por fin, vuelve a sonreír, y bajo este escenario de luz tenue, se ve increíblemente guapo. Luego comenta: "¿Quién sabe? Un día podríamos ir a esquiar juntos."

Haciendo todo lo posible por no preguntarle si también traerá a su novia, simplemente respondo, "Buena idea. Estoy pensando en tomar lecciones".

"Excelente!" Hay alegría en sus ojos cuando sonríe y mueve sus dos pulgares para arriba. A continuación me ofrezco para ayudarle a meter sus regalos de mi coche al suyo. Al terminar, me planta un rápido beso en la frente y me dice: "Feliz Navidad a ti también, glamorosa chica de las pistas".

Luego, con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios, se despide de mí mientras se dirige al asiento del conductor de su coche.

= O = o = o =

No he visto a mi príncipe azul desde entonces, aunque lo extraño mucho. He hablado con Lynn, ella está al tanto mis sentimientos y me comprende con todo el corazón. Ella me permite sacar todas mis emociones y lloro, después de eso, sugiere que debería evitar cualquier nuevo acercamiento. Ella reconoce que de lo contrario estoy destinada a salir herida. Solo mantendré las esperanzas.

Sin embargo, un domingo después de que el nuevo año comienza, cuando estoy en mi habitación revisando mis correos electrónicos en mi portátil, encuentro el nombre de Albert en mi buzón de correo electrónico. ¡Qué sorpresa tan agradable! Estoy tan emocionado que se me olvida que yo probablemente, debería eliminar su correo electrónico. En cambio, no puedo esperar a hacer clic en él, a pesar de que su mensaje es muy corto.

"Feliz Año Nuevo, Candy! No te había escrito antes, porque he estado muy ocupado con los estudios. ¿Cómo estás? ¿No has tomado clases de esquí todavía?

Albert '

Al parecer, se preocupa por mí como un amigo. Tal vez debería enterrar mis sentimientos hacia él y comenzar a tratarlo como tal. Incluso incluyó el enlace de su cuenta de la red social, por lo que debo hacerme a la idea que mi resolución de año nuevo será aprender a considerarlo como mi amigo. Por lo tanto, le envío una solicitud de amistad y minutos más tarde, él me acepta.

No puedo dejar de navegar por cada uno de sus álbumes de fotos, y mi estómago se agita cuando veo que parece muy enamorado de su bella novia. Incluso reviso su nombre. Chantal. ¡Qué nombre tan especial!

Termino pasmada en la cama después de poco tiempo, derramando lágrimas y de mal humor por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Después de eso, realmente me siento mucho mejor. De hecho, me he despertado de mi mundo de fantasía. Creo que ahora puedo honestamente declarar que Albert Adams es como cualquiera de mis amigos.

Por lo tanto, le escribo el siguiente mensaje,

"Hola Albert, tu novia se ve muy hermosa, y ambos lucen muy bien juntos! ¿Tienes previsto proponerle matrimonio en breve?

Candy '

Golpeé el botón 'Enviar' y al mismo tiempo siento como si me quitara un peso de encima. Desde ese día, comenzamos comunicarnos a través de mensajería en línea, chat, y a veces incluso con video llamadas. Sin embargo, su agenda está muy apretada, así que no espero una respuesta inmediata de él. Incluso Annie y Lynn saben que no voy a asociar su nombre con un significado especial otra vez. Son conscientes de que ya lo he superado, o eso creía.

Pocos meses más tarde, mi familia y la de Annie fuimos a México juntos para unas breves vacaciones durante la primavera. Mientras mi padre, Lynn, Annie, y sus padres están teniendo divirtiéndose practicando _snorkel_ en las aguas azules, me siento en la arena sola, observándolos.

"Hola", dice una voz conocida dejando caer una mano sobre mi hombro, salté y grité porque todas las personas que conozco están en el agua. Me gire alrededor y vi a Albert detrás de mí. Él se ríe mientras se pone en cuclillas, "¿Te espanté?"

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Grito con incredulidad total. - ¿Estoy soñando? , pensé- "En México también!"

"¿No puedo divertirme de vez en cuando también?" Habiendo dicho eso, él apunta su dedo hacia la multitud vestida elegantemente detrás de nosotros. Sólo entonces me doy cuenta de que Albert lleva un esmoquin gris claro. Lo compadezco. ¿Cómo puede soportar llevar eso con este calor?

"Es una boda, Albert?" -Pregunto mientras me levanto, quitándome la arena de mi ropa. Él también se levantó.

Luego me explica que su hermana Rosemary y su novio han reservado este hotel para su ceremonia de bodas. Acaban de intercambiar sus votos delante de sus amigos y familiares, y ahora están tomando fotos. Incluso desde la distancia, la novia luce radiante y hermosa.

Albert dice: "Puedo reconocerte desde lejos."

Me siento halagada, más de lo que puedo admitir. Me encanta como el color de ojos coincide con el cielo. "¿Es eso cierto? ¿Soy tan notable?"

Él asiente con la cabeza. "Es tu cabello. Prácticamente brilla bajo el sol abrasador, y tenía la sensación de que la señorita sentada en soledad eras tú."

Sus palabras me hacen sonrojar y a mi mente divagar. No puedo creer que todavía él tenga este efecto sobre mí, pero sonrío distraídamente mostrándole a la gente en el agua, "Mi familia y la familia de mi tío agitan sus manos en forma de saludo hacia nuestra dirección."

Les regresamos el saludo, Albert me pregunta, con ojos curiosos, "¿Quieres conocer a mi familia también?"

Yo niego con la cabeza rápidamente y la inclino, "No. ... No estoy vestida para la ocasión, y no creo que sea lo correcto. Lo siento."

Me lanzó una mirada, una sonrisa de comprensión cruzó su rostro. En ese momento, sus familiares están llamándolo a unirse a ellos, por lo que, dice, "Está bien. Entonces, mantente en contacto conmigo, Candy".

Después de que se ido, Annie aparece y pregunta con una expresión burlona, "¿Fue realmente Albert?"

Yo afirmo, y exclama: "¡Oh Dios mío! Él luce impecable en su traje! Es demasiado malo que tú-"

Entonces ella al instante se tapa la boca con su mano, su cara retorciéndose en una sonrisa triste. Me siento peor ahora que tengo que ser quien la consuele, "Está bien, Annie. No es nada nuevo".

Me doy la vuelta con la intención de regresar a mi habitación, y en mi camino, veo a Chantal en la multitud. Albert tiene su brazo alrededor de su esbelta figura. Ella es simplemente impresionante, y su largo cabello castaño ondulado está atado en un estilo encantador y elegante. Debo admitir que esta pareja se ve muy bien junta, casi como estrellas de cine. Yo creo que en sólo cuestión de meses voy a recibir el anuncio de su compromiso.

(Continuará ...)

= O = o = o =

Nota del autor:

Me inspiré para escribir esta historia después de leer el artículo de noticias sobre el accidente de la esquiadora inglesa Chemmy Alcott. Ella temía que nunca pudiera volver a caminar, pero más tarde fue capaz de esquiar. He tomado el nombre de "La glamorosa chica de las pistas" de ese artículo.

Yo vivo en Vancouver, British Columbia, Canadá, y es donde esta historia se desarrolla. Tengo amigos que aman el esquí tanto que van a las montañas una vez por semana, y algunos incluso han tenido accidentes graves en el pasado.

Gracias por leer.

Por favor, no te olvides de escribir algunas palabras si te ha gustado este capítulo. Te agradezco tu interés y tiempo!

= O = o = o =

Revisado: 17 de diciembre 2012

17 enero 2013 monybert-DC


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**_: Candy Candy y todos los personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki, imágenes a Yumiko Igarashi y anime a Toei Animation._

**Nota: **Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! He leído cada uno de ellos con calma! La mayoría de ustedes encuentran esta historia agridulce. Eso es exactamente lo que siento acerca de la historia de Candy Candy original, en la que la protagonista principal se crió en dificultades y aprendió a ser una mujer fuerte! Desde luego que esta historia está inspirada en el manga, podrán ver algunos paralelos entre ellos.

-Ms Puddleglum

**Capítulo 2**

Las lágrimas caían de mis ojos antes de darme cuenta. Estoy confundida porque pensé que había superado lo de Albert. Pero, obviamente no, verlo junto a su novia me llena de desasosiego. Sé que en primer lugar, estoy siendo una tonta, porque en el fondo yo quiero a alguien quien no tengo derecho a querer.

Para que nadie vea mis lágrimas, me gustaría poder correr a mi habitación, pero mis piernas no cooperan. Nunca me he odiado tanto que en este momento. Si tan sólo hubiera escuchado a Lynn ese día en Whistler, yo no habría estado involucrada en ese accidente tan terrible, que no me a causado más que miseria.

Justo en ese momento cae una mano sobre mis hombros otra vez. Prácticamente me congelé en el acto, estoy temiendo de que la mano pertenezca a Albert, Él es la última persona que quiero ver ahora, pero entonces escucho una voz familiar, "Candy, ven aquí, querida."

Instantáneamente me voltee y abracé a Lynn. Aunque ella es más bajita que yo, necesito su hombro para llorar. Debe de acabar de salir del agua porque está muy mojada, pero me imagino que me ha visto antes cuando Albert estuvo conmigo.

Me siento mejor mientras Lynn me abraza fuerte y acaricia mi hombro al mismo tiempo. Un rato después, murmuro: "¿Los viste también?"

No creo que nadie hubiera entendido mi pregunta, pero Lynn sí. Ella responde: "Sí. Ella se ve encantadora desde todos los ángulos, tal como lo hemos descrito. ¿Cuál es su nombre? Chantal"

Yo simplemente asiento con la cabeza una vez, y murmuré, "De todos los exóticos hoteles frente al mar de todo el mundo, ¿por qué tenían que escoger el mismo que escogimos nosotros?"

Entonces Lynn me explica: "Cariño, este complejo es uno de los mejores en la Riviera Maya, y cuando reservé estas vacaciones, me dijeron que era un lugar muy popular para las bodas también. ¿No crees que, sea un alivio que nos vamos mañana? "

Le doy un gesto silencioso de nuevo, me retiro de ella. Entonces secándome las lágrimas de la cara con los dedos, me ofrece amablemente, "¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación?"

Yo respondo a su pregunta con admiración: "Estoy bien ahora, Lynn. Me acabas de recordar, que no debería estropear el último día de mis vacaciones. Voy a encontrar un lugar con sombra para sentarme y leer un libro de mi autor favorito. "

Ella me mira con escepticismo, y yo le aseguro, "He abierto mis ojos ahora. Es cierto que Albert es el que me rescató, pero nunca me ha pertenecido."

Sus cejas están ligeramente inclinadas, intenta descifrar mi expresión, pero pronto se relajó lo suficiente como para darme un beso en la mejilla, y otro gran abrazo maternal. "Esa es mi chica. Tómate tu tiempo para digerir eso, y estoy segura de que tu verdadero príncipe se mostrará un día."

=o=o=o=

Comparto la habitación con Annie en el hotel, ya que hay dos camas. Después de un largo día, ella no tiene ningún problema para dormir esta noche. Yo sin embargo, no soy tan afortunada. Después de hablar con Lynn el día de hoy, mi mente está llena de ideas diferentes, de cómo poco a poco debo alejarme de Albert, sin ser demasiado obvia. Cuando él esté de vuelta a Boston, es menos probable que nos encontremos de nuevo. Además, de todos modos, nosotros sólo somos amigos, así que no creo que se dé cuenta de que no pertenezco más a su círculo de amistades, sobre todo por qué tiene muchos conocidos de acuerdo con su cuenta de la red social.

Sigo dando vueltas en mi cama, y después de poco tiempo, Annie se agita en sueños y suspira, enterrando la cara en la almohada, "Candy, aún sigues despierta?"

No creo que ella realmente quiera obtener una respuesta de mi parte, por lo que mi boca se mantiene cerrada. Cuando estoy segura de que ella cae de nuevo a dormir, me deslizo fuera de mi cama, camino a la ventana y miro afuera detrás de las cortinas. La media luna brilla tan resplandeciente contra el cielo oscuro, hermoso, pero solemne.

Por lo tanto, me escapo de la habitación para dar un solitario paseo por la orilla del mar. La temperatura es cálida por la noche aunque mucho más fría que durante el día. Me encanta la brisa fresca, que es muy relajante, y escuchar las olas me da una sensación de tranquilidad pura.

Después de un largo rato, las piernas me duelen, y me siento somnolienta al fin. En mi camino de regreso a las habitaciones, camino a través de las sillas de playa en la piscina, escucho unos ruidos en una de las cabañas cercanas. Una pareja está hablando el uno al otro en voz baja, sonriendo y riendo entre ellos. _¿Qué están haciendo aquí afuera en mitad de la noche?_

Las cortinas alrededor de esa cabaña en particular, están abajo. Tal vez cuando llegaron.

Ellos no me vieron en la orilla.

Pero el destino es cruel conmigo, de nuevo. Sus susurros son lo suficientemente fuertes para reconocer la voz del hombre. Es él, Albert, y no hay duda de que está en este momento con Chantal.

Me gustaría tener algún poder sobrenatural en este instante, para poder simplemente desaparecer en el aire! No quiero entrometerme en su privacidad en absoluto, ni mucho menos cuando está teniendo una cita. Sin embargo, cuando me quiero ir, de repente me quedo quieta. Me temo que si hago cualquier ruido ahora, van a descubrir mi presencia. Entonces, aparte del sonido lejano de las olas del mar rompiendo sobre el agua, puedo oír su respiración trabajosa mezclada con el sonido de las manos frotando sobre la piel. Hasta un tonto puede saber que están envueltos en un beso apasionado mientras las caricias mutuas no se hacen esperar. Oh Dios, ¿cuánto tiempo tendré que soportar esta tortura?

Me da miedo de que vayan a hacer el amor, me gustaría gritar con todo el aire de mis pulmones, pero hago todo el esfuerzo para suprimir la necesidad de hacerlo cubriendo mi boca con ambas manos. Sin embargo, mis lágrimas están fuera de control ahora. Cuando de pronto, oigo susurrar a Albert, "Te amo".

De inmediato responde una voz suave, "También te amo".

Ni que decir, se besan de nuevo. Supongo que deben estar tan absortos de lo que los rodea, ya que no son conscientes de lo que está sucediendo a su alrededor. Entonces, me muerdo el labio inferior y doy un paso hacia atrás cuidadosamente en un intento de escapar de la escena sin hacer ruido. Pero justo en ese momento, Albert vuelve a hablar con su voz tierna, "Chantal, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

Ya sé lo que va a decir, pero yo no quiero oírlo. Justo cuando escucho una respuesta positiva por parte de Chantal, camino un paso hacia atrás. Sin embargo, no me doy cuenta que hay una botella vacía de cerveza tirada en el piso cerca de mi pie derecho. Di un mal movimiento y la pisé, perdiendo el equilibrio, lo siguiente que sé, es que estoy agitándome en la parte profunda de la alberca.

No es que no sepa nadar, pero no lo he hecho durante años, porque no soy tan ágil como antes del accidente. Por no mencionar el peso extra de la ropa mojada arrastrando mi cuerpo, así que es muy difícil para mí. A continuación, un fuerte chapoteo se produce justo detrás de mí. Creo que Albert ha entrado en el agua, y me envuelve tomándome fuertemente con su brazo. El único pensamiento que pasa por mi cabeza en ese instante, es que debo fingir un desmayo, para que él no me cuestione.

Así que cierro mis ojos de inmediato, no obstante, él me reconoce, y me grita "Candy, ¿qué estás haciendo en la piscina a estas horas?"

Por supuesto que no le respondo. Cuando él me levanta del agua y me pone en el suelo de la terraza de la piscina, no puedo dejar de temblar. Luego acerca sus dedos cerca de mi nariz para comprobar mi respiración. Chantal preocupada pregunta: "¿Quieres que busque a alguien en la recepción?"

"Claro, por favor. Gracias", responde. Después de que ella se fue, él me cubre con capas de toallas de playa y creo que me está hablando tiernamente, "Nunca he olvidado aquel día en que te encontré acostada al lado de un árbol con sangre brotando de las heridas. Mi móvil no funcionaba muy bien, y yo sabía que el tiempo se estaba acabando. Tuve que buscar ayuda rápidamente. Caminé con dificultad por la nieve profunda todo el camino de vuelta hasta la cima de la montaña".

Él suspira tristemente. Mientras tanto, estoy teniendo dificultades para abstenerme de derramar lágrimas. Debe haber sido difícil para él, poder subir con las botas pesadas de esquí en ese entonces. Puedo considerar que no es un aficionado a los juegos memoria. Entonces una idea me golpea. Albert se ha dado cuenta de mi truco y sabe que mi inconsciencia es un pretexto. De lo contrario, ¿por qué está hablando conmigo?

Luego reanuda su conversación", le dije a Dios que no te llevara todavía, y oré que si nos cruzábamos de nuevo, volvería a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para apoyarte en la vida como un hermano mayor."

En otras palabras, soy como una hermana pequeña para él, lo que implica que no me ama de la misma manera en que ama Chantal. Creo que él ha adivinado lo que siento por él, y esencialmente, me está llevando a renunciar a él.

Puede ser que sea tonta, pero no soy estúpida. Yo sé que él tiene buenas intenciones, así que no me molesta, aunque mi última pizca de esperánzame detiene. Cuando oigo pasos lejanos que corren hacia nosotros, abro los ojos. Él me mira con una expresión impávida, pero no sorprendida de cómo de repente e despertado. Tiene el pelo húmedo y despeinado, pero parece más que lo ha estilizado con bastante gel.

"Gracias, Albert... no sólo para sacarme del agua", le digo de todo corazón, y percibo un destello en sus ojos. Capta lo que tengo en mente. Mientras me ayuda a sentarme en posición vertical, toma la oportunidad de advertirme gentilmente: "Debes aprender a protegerte del peligro, Candy".

Yo asiento afirmativamente con la cabeza, e intercambiamos sonrisas. Bajo la luz de la luna, es tan sexy, está medio desnudo con una toalla de playa envuelta alrededor de su cuello, que cubre parte de su pecho musculoso. Siento como sube la sangre a mi cara, cuando me acuerdo de que él envolvió su brazo alrededor de mí, en ese momento, yo probablemente ya estaba en topless en. Me mofo de mí mismo, debo estar orgullosa de tener un hermano mayor tan divino como él.

Entonces, dos hombres se acercan a nosotros junto con Chantal, y uno de ellos se dirige a Albert, "¿Todo está bien, le puedo ayudar en algo, señor?" Cuando Albert responde que todo está bien, Chantal suavemente me pregunta: "¿Estás bien ahora, jovencita?

Le sonrío de nuevo a ella. Solo es unos pocos años mayor que yo, pero es preciosa con su vestido strapless rojo que se aferra a su figura de reloj de arena. Nunca he usado este tipo de vestido antes, y debo reconocer que no sólo es atractiva, también muy agradable, a diferencia de las malvadas villanas hermosas de los cuentos de hadas.

Entonces, mientras pone una sonrisa amable en sus labios en forma de arco curvado me dice: "Tú eres la chica con la que Albert habló esta mañana ¿no?"

Le doy un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo, tirando de las toallas de playa para apretadas a mí alrededor. Me pregunto cuánto le ha hablado de mí Albert, pero me alegro de que no me culpe en absoluto por arruinar su cita esta noche. Tal vez un día comience a gustarme, si es que estoy dispuesta a llegar a conocerla más.

Ahora, hablo por mí misma: "Gracias a todos. Siento haberles causado problemas, pero creo que puedo volver a mi habitación."

Después de agradecer a Albert y Chantal, agradezco también a la gente del hotel, "Muchas gracias!"

"De nada". – me replican.

= o = o = o =

Durante el vuelo de regreso a Vancouver el día siguiente, le cuento a Annie sobre lo que ocurrió anoche.

"Así que se lo propuso y ella dijo que sí?" - Annie pregunta, sus ojos azules están clavados en mi parca mirada.

Cuando le confirmo. Me contempla por un momento y luego me sugiere enérgicamente que corte todos los lazos con Albert, al menos por unos meses. Ella dice: "Él está tan lejos de todos modos, y seguramente sin duda te ayudará a reajustar tus sentimientos. Cuando tu corazón haya sanado, podrás ser capaz de considerarlo como un amigo de verdad.

Estoy indecisa al principio, pero cuando llego a casa, decido hacer caso a sus consejos. Mi vida acaba de comenzar, por lo que no debo ser abrumada por un amor no correspondido. Sí, me duele, pero es el momento de tomar algunas medidas drásticas para poder decir adiós a mi príncipe.

Por lo tanto, desactive o borre todas mis cuentas activas. Incluso hice cambiar mi número de móvil por si acaso.

Con el tiempo, pude actualizar a todos mis amigos e informarles acerca de mi nueva cuenta de contacto, así que no he oído hablar de Albert desde entonces.

Algunos meses han pasado, y hay una sensación de otoño en el aire. Tengo algo de tiempo libre entre mis clases en la tarde, así que decido dar una caminata por el campus, tomando fotos de las hojas de diferentes colores en los árboles. En particular admiro los árboles de arce en la zona. Sus hojas comienzan su cambio de color con pigmentos de color naranja y amarillo, y algunos incluso se ponen rojo como el fuego que brilla intensamente. También me gusta el sonido de crujido al pisar las hojas secas en el suelo.

Mientras disfruto de mi tiempo libre, suena mi celular. Es mi prima Annie. Ella me invita a salir a cenar con ella y Archie esta noche. La rechazo, diciendo que yo no quiero ser la persona inoportuna cuando se supone que debe disfrutar de su tiempo a solas con su encantador novio. Ella insiste y me dice: "Patty y Stear estarán también!"

Tanto Annie y Patty se encuentran muy estables y satisfechas con sus novios, los hermanos Coleman, por lo que quisieran verme igual. Desde que he dejado las citas casuales hace más de medio año, esta no es la primera vez que me invitan a salir, para poder presentarme a un chico. Después de un par de veces, me siento tan torpe que de corazón me niego a ir a estas reuniones.

Sin embargo, Annie me sigue persuadiendo a unirme a ellos, así que acepto por fin. Como era de esperar, Archie y Stear traen a la cita a su primo lejano. Su nombre es Neil Regan.

Archie me lleva hacia un lado con cuidado y me explica: "No quiero forzarte Candy. Nosotros no lo conocemos muy bien tampoco, pero mis padres piensan que debemos presentarle a nuestros amigos por cortesía."

Después me habla acerca de Neil. Es más o menos de la misma edad que Archie, se crió en San Francisco y recientemente se mudó a Vancouver. Su familia es muy rica y justamente le acaban de comprar un coche deportivo de lujo.

Naturalmente, yo soy la que está sentada al lado de Neil durante la cena. Es guapo y muy platicador, me gusta su sentido del humor. Incluso se las ha arreglado para hacerme reír a carcajadas unas cuantas veces, eso me levanta el ánimo. Cuando llegó el momento de decir adiós, estoy realmente feliz de haber aceptado venir, así que decido salir con mis amigos unas veces más.

Después de llegar a casa, reviso mi cuenta de la red social, e inesperadamente recibo una "solicitud para agregar una amistad" de Albert. Yo supongo que de alguna manera me localizó, pero he ignorado su petición. Supongo que está muy bien casado o demasiado ocupado preparando su propia boda en estos días. En cualquier caso, yo no creo que mi corazón esté totalmente preparado para ver sus fotos de boda o luna de miel sin sentirme emocionalmente mal.

¿Qué si lo extraño? Sí, lo sé, pero es cada vez menos frecuente. Busco su imagen a la distancia cada vez que reaparece en mi mente. De hecho, lo que me dijo en la piscina esa noche me libero de mi difícil situación. Debería estar conforme con el recuerdo de su dulce beso, por lo que no tiene sentido seguir pensando en lo mismo constantemente.

Desde entonces, Neil y yo seguimos asistiendo a las citas dobles con Annie y Archie unas cuantas veces más, porque Stear y Patty no siempre están con nosotros. Lo que me toma por sorpresa es que aparentemente Neil intenta conquistarme. Él me compra flores siempre que nos reunimos y se ofrece a buscarme, pero yo cortésmente lo rechazo cada vez que puedo.

Esta noche, cuando estoy a punto de ir a cenar con mis amigos otra vez, abro la puerta del garaje y encuentro a Neil parado justo delante de mi coche. Bajo la ventanilla, asomo la cabeza y le digo directamente: "No estoy interesada en ser la novia de nadie, aun Neil."

"Lo sé", responde fácilmente. "Pero por favor, concédeme el honor de llevarte al restaurante esta noche."

"Sólo por esta vez, ¿sí?" respondo con un suspiro de resignación, y parece satisfecho.

Antes de que Neil me lleve a casa después de la cena, me conduce por los alrededores a alta velocidad. "Hey! Puede haber policías escondidos en algún rincón!" Grito cuando siento la fuerza del viento a través de mi pelo. Debo admitir que es emocionante, y con júbilo me carcajeo en voz alta.

Al llegar a mi casa, él se baja del coche y me acompaña todo el camino hasta la puerta principal. Cuando estoy contemplando cómo pedirle que se vaya sin herir su orgullo, Lynn nos ha descubierto a través de la ventana, por lo que abre la puerta para nosotros.

Yo estoy en un dilema, qué debo hacer?, pero Neil me pregunta: "¿No vas a invitarme a entrar?"

Así que los presento "Lynn él es Neil" Después de una taza de café, me invita a ir al balcón con él. Levanta sus cejas y se ve esperanzador. Cuando se cierra la puerta, detrás de nosotros, le digo en voz baja, "Ya no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, Neil."

Lo sorprendo con la guardia baja, pero no quiere renunciar incluso después de que me ha dicho que es su problema. "Yo no tengo ganas de comprometerme a una relación, Neil."

Su persistencia me conmueve. "¿Por qué, Neil? Puedo presentarte a otras chicas. Algunas de ellas son muy bonitas."

"Pero ninguna me ha cautivando con unos ojos como los tuyos, y con un cabello dorado que brilla como una diosa", responde.

Soy consciente de que ha exagerado sólo para calmarme, así que aparto mis ojos, ligeramente exasperada. Entonces él toma mi cara entre sus manos para que suavemente me encuentre con su mirada, diciendo seriamente, "¿Quieres la verdad, Candy? Nada puede hacerme olvidar tu impresionante sonrisa. Muchas veces he soñado con besarte desde la primera vez que te vi. "

Habiendo dicho eso, pasa sus dedos por mi cabello con una mano, poniéndolo detrás de la oreja, y comienza a acariciar mi mandíbula con la otra mano. Sé muy bien lo que va a hacer a continuación. Sin embargo, por algún motivo, posiblemente debido a mi soledad prolongada, en ese momento de vulnerabilidad sucumbo ante él. Cuando se mueve para besar mi frente y mis mejillas, mi cuerpo se puso tenso, pero no le hago muecas de disgusto y simplemente cierro los ojos. Una parte de mí está realmente curiosa para saber si mi corazón está dispuesto a abrirse a él.

Por desgracia, al apretar sus labios contra los míos, no puedo evitar compararlo con Albert. En lugar de sentirme soñada, me hace sentir mal, porque lo que pasa por mi mente ahora mismo es ese corto beso de hace casi un año bajo el muérdago.

Por lo tanto, empujo bruscamente a Neil lejos de mí y le pido disculpas, "Te mereces una chica mejor".

Logro ver un reflejo de confusión en sus ojos marrones antes de que abra la puerta del balcón y me apresure a mi dormitorio. Cierro mi puerta de un golpe, enciendo el estéreo, me tiro en mi cama, y comienzo a llorar a moco tendido. Me imagino que Lynn sabrá cómo manejar Neil, y tengo razón. Después de que Neil se ha ido, ella viene a mi habitación y me abraza. Agradezco profundamente que no me pida ninguna explicación en absoluto acerca de Neil.

Entonces pregunto molesta "Lynn, estoy tan irritada y decepcionada de mí misma... cuando podré olvidarlo y seguir adelante con mi vida?"

Ella sabe de lo que estoy hablando, pero no dice una sola palabra, sólo me sostiene. Poco tiempo después, comenta: "Es probable que sea sólo nostalgia, Candy. No seas tan dura contigo mismo. Nunca se puede borrar a una persona de la memoria, sobre todo, si ha sido muy especial para ti."

"¿Eso crees?"

Asintiendo, después de un momento de silencio, ella indica "Pienso que anhelas a alguien que te ame incondicionalmente, pero al mismo tiempo estás bloqueando a otros que quieren acercarse a ti."

Me tomo el tiempo necesario para procesar sus palabras. Entonces pregunto: "Así que estás diciendo que debería darle una oportunidad a Neil?"

Se encoge de hombros. "No necesariamente Candy, aunque parece sincero. Pero por lo menos no deberías rehuir de todo el que se te acerque."

Por lo tanto, cuando Neil me llama por teléfono para disculparse al día siguiente, estoy de acuerdo en salir de nuevo con él, pero no sin los demás. Sin embargo, se da la circunstancia de que ni Annie ni Archie están disponibles esa noche, así que terminamos viendo una película romántica. A lo que respecta, no es una mala experiencia, es realmente divertido estar con él. Incluso me lleva a una tienda de helados después de eso, y pedimos dos bananas splits para nosotros.

Cuando aparca su coche cerca de mi casa más tarde esa noche, implora, citando la película que hemos visto juntos, "Por favor, dame tiempo para demostrar que valgo la pena para ti, Candy. Tú no me conoce lo suficiente como para hacerme justicia. "

Tal vez tenga razón. Quizá si lo conozco un poco más, mis sentimientos por él podrían cambiar.

Él tiene ideas extrañas de qué hacer cada vez que nos encontramos. Sin embargo, estrictamente hablando, yo no me considero su novia todavía porque no nos hemos besado desde ese día en mi casa. Cada vez que me quiere besar, me alejo, rogándole que espere un poco más. Se está poniendo un poco impaciente conmigo últimamente, pero se ajusta a mi petición, aunque de mala gana.

Ha comenzado a nevar hace unos días, lo que indica la llegada del invierno. Una noche después de mi último examen final, Neil me recoge y conduce todo el camino hasta llegar a un campo de golf digno para una cita, situado en una montaña para la cena. Él es un miembro de ese club de golf, y después de los postres me lleva a un lugar apartado, cerca del restaurante donde no se puede pasar por alto la escena nocturna de la ciudad de Vancouver. Mientras estoy admirando las impresionantes vistas, Neil de repente me toma en sus brazos e inclina su cabeza hacia mí.

Esta vez dejé que me besara. Parece muy experimentado, pero yo no siento lo mismo que cuando me besó Albert por estas fechas el año pasado. En aquel entonces, me hubiera gustado que ese beso durara el mayor tiempo posible, pero no ahora. Mi mente está más clara que nunca, no me gusta en absoluto Neil porque no puedo ni regresarle un beso. Así que cuando se aleja de mí después, él me mira en la derrota. Con expresión perpleja, se pregunta, "¿Qué pasa, Candy?"

Tristemente, una lágrima se escurre por mi mejilla. Me siento tan mal por él y, francamente, le digo, "Estas perdiendo el tiempo. Vamos a romper, Neil."

Él no puede aceptar esta noticia y grita, "¡Vamos, sé honesta conmigo! Seguramente hay otro hombre en tu vida!"

"¡No!" Exclamo con tristeza. "La verdad es que no me siento conectada contigo es todo!"

Está horrorizado, es lo mínimo que pienso. Es un hecho, que después de todo este tiempo con él, todavía no me atrevo a decirle de mis sentimientos, y mucho menos de mi accidente de esquí. Es algo que prefiero olvidar o lo he querido enterrar en mi corazón.

Así que Neil me lleva a casa, todo el camino estuvo de mal humor. En la puerta de mi casa, de pie frente a él, trato de animarlo, "Neil, estoy seguro de que pronto vas a encontrar a una chica mucho mejor."

Sacude la cabeza con desánimo mientras escucho un sonido extraño de su garganta. No puedo distinguir si se trata de una risa forzada o un suspiro.

Una semana más tarde, mi familia se va con la familia del tío Sam para una cena buffet de Navidad en un restaurante de clase alta. Todos se visten para eso y lo hemos disfrutado mucho.

De camino a casa, mientras estaba sentada en el asiento trasero del coche, no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo pasa el tiempo. Entonces decidí hablar con mis padres abiertamente de mí ", le prometí Albert hace un año que iba a tomar clases de esquí, pero hasta ahora no he hecho nada todavía".

Ninguno de mis padres responde por un rato, como si no me oyeran. Más tarde, Lynn, sentada en el lado del pasajero, gira la cabeza ligeramente y me lanza una mirada de preocupación, preguntando, "¿Crees que estás lista para estar cerca de una montaña de nieve otra vez?"

Yo respondo a su pregunta con total naturalidad: "Voy a darme una oportunidad. Ya han pasado cinco años desde el accidente".

Intercambia una mirada con mi padre y da un suave suspiro. "¿Qué tal si te inscribes en una clase privada en la Montaña Grouse en enero? Esta mucho más cerca, si todo sale bien, Joe o yo podemos ir contigo de manera regular".

De hecho, mis padres piensan que es un hito importante para mí, así que deciden acompañarme a mi primera lección un sábado. Desafortunadamente, casi no dormí la noche anterior, y me temblaba el cuerpo durante la media hora del viaje a la Montaña Grouse. Justo antes de iniciar la lección, me acobardé. "Lynn, mis piernas no han dejado de temblar desde esta mañana. Me temo que estoy muy lejos de estar lista".

Mi padre me da un abrazo cálido y más tarde le explica mi situación al instructor. El me recorre con una mirada triste y dice que la cuota de la lección no puede ser devuelta. Mi padre responde con un suspiro: "Está bien. Entiendo".

Luego juntos nos dirigimos a la cafetería, donde se sirven comidas rápidas. Mis padres me animan a sentarme y relajarme, ya que van a comprar un poco de café y aperitivos para nosotros tres. A la espera de ellos en la mesa, alguien dice "hola", de pie junto a mí. Es una hermosa mujer, y la encuentro muy familiar, pero se me ha olvidado su nombre. Luego, con una sonrisa radiante adornando sus labios, me dice, "¿No te acuerdas de mí? Soy Rosemary, la hermana de Albert."

"Dios mío! ¡Qué gran memoria, Rosemary!" Suspiro y con una sonrisa avergonzada, la invito a sentarse en la mesa frente a mí.

Una vez que se va acomodando sobre la silla con gracia, dice, "Se me ha olvido tu nombre también, pero te reconozco como la glamorosa chica de las pistas, que tiene un par de ojos verdes y pelo rubio rizado como yo."

"Mi nombre es Candy", le recuerdo. ¿Cómo sabe ese apodo? ¿Le habrá mencionado Albert eso?

Debió leerme como un libro. Un suspiro escapa de su garganta antes de que me pregunte: "¿Albert nunca te ha hablado de lo que pasó con él después de tu accidente de esquí?"

Niego con la cabeza, por lo que comienza recordando el pasado, "Llegó a casa esa noche mucho más tarde que de lo que acostumbraba. Habíamos estado muy preocupados por él, preguntándonos si había estado involucrado en algún accidente. Así que cuando finalmente apareció, estábamos instantáneamente aliviados. Explicó que su móvil se había quedado sin batería. Sin embargo, él parecía completamente agotado y no estaba de humor para hablar más. Después de una breve disculpa por no haberse comunicado con nosotros por mucho tiempo, se fue directamente a la ducha. "

Me quedé callada mientras Rosemary hizo una pausa. Ella me lanza una mirada fugaz antes de continuar: "Él iba a volar a Boston para sus estudios al día siguiente, y le di un aventón hasta el aeropuerto. Ahi fue cuando él me confío, con un gran temor, que la chica de ojos verdes como los míos, no había despertado y temía que no fuera capaz de sobrevivir al accidente. Si ese fuera el caso, se sentiría responsable y se culparía a sí mismo por no ser capaz de llamar a la policía lo suficientemente rápido.

"¿Es por eso que él no dejó ninguna información sobre cómo contactarlo?" Le digo con los ojos llorosos.

"Oh, yo no sabía que ... Creo que será mejor que le preguntes tu misma", responde ella con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros. Luego agrega: "Pero cuando te encontró de nuevo en el centro comercial, casi no podía creer lo que veía. Estaba lleno de genuina alegría y alivio al ver que te habías recuperado. Como él iba a almorzar conmigo, quería presentarme contigo, también".

"¡Ya veo! Así que era por eso me invitó a mí y a mis amigas a unirnos a él durante el almuerzo!"

Sólo en ese momento me doy cuenta de que Rosemary se encuentra frotando su vientre abultado, por lo que pronuncio en voz alta, "No me había dado cuenta que estabas esperando! ¿Cuándo nace el bebé?"

Ella se sonroja un poco y responde, con los ojos brillantes de alegría, "Vincent y yo estamos muy emocionados. Nuestro precioso bebé nacerá a principios de junio."

Después de felicitarla, no puedo dejar de preguntarle por su hermano: "¿Cómo ha estado Albert todo este tiempo? Ya está felizmente casado con Chantal?"

Ella aparentemente se sorprende quedándose boquiabierta frente a mí durante unos segundos. Entonces murmura, levantando una de sus cejas inquisitivamente, "pensé que Albert le había informado a cada uno de sus amigos..."

"¿Qué ha pasado? Está todo bien?" Pregunto, cuando su voz se apaga, mientras mi corazón latía con fuerza. No quiero que Rosemary sepa que deliberadamente me he ocultado a Albert durante más de nueve meses.

Entonces comienza a platicarme acerca de su hermano, "Chantal siempre había sabido que Albert no tenía intención de permanecer en Boston después de su graduación. Él es el único hijo varón de mi familia, y mi padre quiere que se dedique a la empresa familiar, aquí en British Columbia. "

Asiento con la cabeza en silencio. Luego continúa: "Ella amaba mucho a Albert, pero pensó que podía interceder para que su estancia en Boston fuera permanente. Como estudiante de derecho, quería continuar su carrera legal en Massachusetts."

Me parece que Rosemary ha manejado en tiempo pasado su relato, por lo que me trago el nudo en la garganta cuando ella continúa: "Según Albert, poco después de su compromiso, Chantal recibió una oferta de una firma de abogados de renombre, lo que garantizaba un trabajo para ella una vez que se graduara".

"Así que, ¿se separaron?" Deduzco con el corazón encogido y el ceño fruncido. Sé lo mucho que ama Albert a Chantal.

Rosemary confirma con un tono triste: "Sí... mi hermano estaba devastado, pero tomó una decisión dolorosa y finalmente eligió a su familia sobre ella. Volvió a Vancouver el verano pasado, pero sospecho que echa terriblemente de menos a Chantal, incluso todavía. Él mantiene sus sentimientos reprimidos".

"Me entristece saberlo," respondo en tono molesto. No voy a fingir. Por el contrario, yo honestamente lo siento tanto, recuerdo cómo se habían expresado su pasión aquella noche en la Riviera Maya antes de que mi tonto accidente sucediera.

Entonces me doy cuenta de algo, por eso le digo a Rosemary, tratando de aligerar el estado de ánimo: "¿Quién sabe? Chantal puede cambiar de opinión y hasta esté dispuesta a reubicarse!"

Reconozco que mi forma de pensar debe haber cambiado en el último par de meses, así que mi esfuerzo de mantenerme alejada de Albert por un tiempo tan largo me hecho rendir frutos después de todo. Durante mucho tiempo he dejado de considerarlo como mi príncipe, y he llegado a aceptarlo como un amigo normal, que ha prometido que me apoyará como mi hermano mayor.

Rosemary me da un discurso de aspecto triste y sombrío, "Al parecer, eso es lo que Albert ha estado esperando."

En ese momento, oigo la voz impaciente de Albert a mi lado derecho, "¡Ahí estás!"

Con una sonrisa radiante, parece más guapo de lo que lo recuerdo, probablemente porque su cara está enrojecida por los ejercicios. Lleva los regalos de Navidad que le he dado, su complexión atlética apenas se oculta bajo su traje ceñido de esquí. No puedo evitar sonrojarme, desviando los ojos hacia su cara.

"¿Dónde has estado, Candy?" -pregunta mientras pone la bandeja sobre la mesa, delante de Rosemary.

Yo convenientemente esquivo la pregunta con otra pregunta "Hola Albert! Así que los tamaños eran correctos?"

Él asiente con un aspecto agradable. "Sí, es increíble. No pueden ser más perfectos."

"Eso es maravilloso! Pasé un largo tiempo de compras para ti, ¿sabes?"

"Gracias, Candy".

Curiosamente, lo que dije le hace sonrojarse más, no obstante, su boca se curva hacia arriba en una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Albert luego me presenta a su cuñado, que está de pie justo detrás de él. Mientras nos saludamos, Rosemary me explica que Vicente y Albert fueron a esquiar esta mañana mientras ella se divertía aquí en el café.

"Cuando salí del baño, me vi sentada aquí sola," Rosemary me explica sonriendo.

Entonces Albert me pregunta: "¿Estás sola? ¿Te importa si nos unimos a ti?"

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, veo a Lynn arrastrando a mi padre. Mi pobre padre no acaba de entender lo que está pasando, pero se ve obligado a obedecer de todos modos. Así que sonrío ante Albert y le aclaro: "Eres bienvenido a unirte, pero tengo que ir a comprar mis aperitivos en primer lugar."

"¿Puedo ir contigo?" pregunta. Le gesticulo una sonrisa de aprobación, así que coge su taza de café y me acompaña a los mostradores de comida conmigo.

Mientras me formo, le digo que me he enterado acerca de su ruptura con Chantal por Rosemary. Su rostro se oscurece, pero se recupera rápidamente. Cuando él deja escapar un profundo suspiro, pronuncio en voz baja: "Lo siento."

"Por qué lo sientes? Por evitarme cuando yo estaba necesitando desesperadamente de un par de orejas que me escucharan?" se pregunta con una sonrisa burlona. Él actúa como si no le afectara, pero puedo sentir que está sufriendo por dentro.

No puedo darle la verdadera razón de mi desaparición en el pasado, así que no sé cómo responder a su pregunta. Luego comenta: "No importa. No puedes forzar la amistad de alguien"

"¡No!" No pude responder más rápido. "Me has entendido mal, Albert".

Él me mira con duda, pero no hacemos más comentarios. Alrededor de un minuto después, su rostro se transforma en una sonrisa de complicidad, guiñándome un ojo, "¿Estás saliendo con alguien, entonces? Supongo que tu novio no te permite tener ningún amigo hombre?"

No me importa usar esto como mi excusa a pesar de que no es verdad, por lo que me encuentro asintiendo con la cabeza y bajando los ojos.

"¿Te interesa un hombre que ni siquiera pueda tolerar a alguien alrededor tuyo Candy?". Pregunta con una sonrisa pícara que pronto se convierte en carcajadas.

Yo me río también, y me doy cuenta de que por fin puedo ser yo misma delante de él. Ya no me siento tan cohibida. Es otra buena señal, y debo contarles a Lynn y Annie lo que me sucedió el día de hoy.

Cuando la risa desaparece, él estira su mano hacia mí, preguntando: "¿Estamos siendo amigos? ¿O debo retroceder?"

"Sí, somos amigos!" Yo respondo y enfatizo la última palabra, estrechándole la mano con mucho orgullo.

"¿Así que tu novio se enoja si se entera de mí?" , pregunta con fingida seriedad.

"Rompí con él hace un tiempo", le respondo con un semblante pesaroso. Me pregunto cómo la estará pasando Neil en estos días. No he sabido nada de él desde esa noche.

"Oh, lo siento", pronunció apenado.

"No te preocupes por eso."

Mientras nos dirigimos de nuevo a la sala de estar, señala a mi traje de esquí y comenta: "Me olvidé de mencionar que estoy muy contento de ver que te has decidido a esquiar otra vez."

Antes de que pueda responderle, él ve a mis padres en la cafetería. Obviamente desconcertado, me pregunta alzando las cejas, "Así que tienes compañía hoy?"

Mis padres se dan cuenta de que estamos hablando de ellos, así que nos vamos a su mesa. Albert saca su móvil y envía un mensaje de texto rápido a Rosemary. Luego nos sentamos con mis padres e intercambian saludos. Más tarde, Albert se entera por ellos, que yo estaba demasiado asustada para tomar mi primera lección de esquí, por lo que se ofrece personalmente a entrenarme cada vez que tenga tiempo libre.

"¡Qué idea fantástica!" Lynn dice con gran deleite, estrechando mi mano entre las suyas.

Pero mi padre está un poco preocupado, "Candy, ¿qué te parece?"

Tengo miedo de decepcionar a Albert, así que estoy debatiendo la posibilidad de aceptar su oferta, pero el bromea con mi indecisión: "Creo que ella duda de que estoy calificado".

"¡No!" Protesto, pero aun así le pregunto: "Pero, ¿estás realmente certificado?"

Se aclara la garganta exageradamente y afirma: "Sí, obtuve mi licencia CSIA de nivel uno como instructor de esquí cuando tenía dieciséis años, así que estoy lo suficientemente calificado para enseñar a los principiantes y niveles intermedios." [1]

Doy un vistazo a las caras de mis padres, y ambos están sonriendo con su aprobación, por lo que le doy la mano a Albert y digo formalmente: "Gracias, Sr. Instructor, por ser tan amable! Puedo comenzar en cualquier momento a la brevedad posible, y usted puede elegir el lugar y tiempo de entrenamiento de esquí. Pero si está muy ocupado con otras actividades, por favor siéntase libre de cancelar el curso. "

Albert resopla en mi discurso, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero pronto me da un choque de manos y dice: "¡Hecho!"

Entonces mi padre le pregunta cuánto cobra normalmente para cada lección, y se queda mirándolo incrédulamente y afirma "Es gratis. Es mi regalo para Candy".

Mi padre se niega rotundamente a tomar ventaja de Albert, pero después de algunas "negociaciones" de ida y vuelta, Albert accede a dejarme pagar por su comida después de cada lección.

Por lo tanto, Albert viene a buscarme a casa casi todos los sábados y domingos desde entonces. Él prefiere ir por la tarde porque en ese momento la Montaña Grouse es mucho menos concurrida, y me siento más cómoda practicando mis habilidades. Él es un entrenador paciente, corrige mi postura y me exige que primero domine todos los elementos. Sin embargo, puedo ir a mi ritmo porque no me presiona. No me he sentido tan motivado y optimista en años. Aunque sigo practicando en terrenos para principiantes y novatos, mi confianza vuelve gradualmente, gracias a él. Más importante aún, me siento menos torpe que antes en mis actividades diarias.

Unas semanas más tarde, Albert se ha convertido en mi amigo de verdad. Nunca nos quedamos sin temas para hablar después de las clases, y sus acciones dan fe de que él se preocupa por mí como amigo y nada más. Él no me toca para nada que no sea ayudar a levantarme de la nieve cada vez que me caigo.

"¿Estás saliendo con alguien?" Le pregunto una noche en la que estamos regresando a casa.

Emite una risa amarga y responde: "Aparte de ti, no. La mayoría de mis amigos viven en Boston."

Entonces el silencio cae sobre nosotros. Algunos momentos después, reúno todo mi valor y afirmo: "Apuesto a que todavía amas a Chantal".

Una sombra de tristeza cruza su rostro por una fracción de segundo. Entonces él asiente, y vuelve su atención de nuevo en la carretera.

"¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de ella?" pregunte, pero me apresuré a decir ", lo siento. No debería ser tan curiosa."

"Está bien, Candy. No me importa", responde pensativo.

Luego se toma un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos antes de que él me revele lo que le gusta de ella en un tono melancólico, y reconozco que no tengo ninguna de esas cualidades.

"Es casi todo lo contrario a mí", murmuro y libero un suave suspiro.

Él me da una mirada confusa y pregunta: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ella es tan hermosa... en todos los sentidos", le respondo con cautela, tratando de sonar neutral. Luego le echó una rápida mirada antes de voltear a la ventana.

No dice nada en respuesta a mi comentario, y pronto llegamos a nuestro destino. Él se detiene y se apaga el coche. Luego se rompe el silencio "Candy, te pareces a tu madre de nacimiento, ¿no?"

"Sí, eso es lo que mi padre dice" Afirmo, un poco desconcertada. "¿Por qué?"

Sus labios acurrucan en una sonrisa tierna y me comenta: "Tu difunta madre también debe haber sido una mujer atractiva."

¿Qué ha dicho?

Estoy más que sorprendida, y estoy segura de que mis ojos se han duplicado en tamaño, pero aparentemente ignora mi reacción y abre la puerta. Como de costumbre, camina alrededor del coche a mi lado. Antes de que su mano llegue a la manija de la puerta del pasajero, Neil de repente aparece de la nada. Da un paso en la trayectoria de Albert y le propina un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

(Continuará...)

= O = o = o =

Agradecimientos: Mi agradecimiento a Paolau2 por su ayuda con las frases en español y las sugerencia de un lugar que es muy popular para bodas en México. Muchas gracias, Paolau2!

Nota del autor: Mi plan original es escribir sólo dos capítulos de esta historia, pero ya que no deseo que los capítulos sean demasiado largos, tengo que parar aquí. Voy a intentar mi mejor esfuerzo para terminar esta historia a principios del mes que viene!

Gracias por leer, su apoyo significa mucho para mí. Espero escuchar de ustedes pronto! Si encuentran algún error, por favor no duden en hacérmelo saber.

Nota al pie:

[1] De acuerdo con el sitio web oficial de CSIA, el Nivel 1 de certificación Instructor de esquí es para cualquier esquiador mayores de 15 años que ya es un esquiador competente.

= O = o = o =

Revisado: Jan 1, 2013 (traducción adicionales para las líneas españolas)

Febrero 4 2013 (monybert-DC y lhbarba)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Candy Candy y todos los personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki, imágenes a Yumiko Igarashi y anime a Toei Animation.

**Nota: **Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Espero que disfruten leyendo esto.

-Ms Puddleglum

**Capítulo 3**

Neil tomo completamente por sorpresa a Albert, que se tambaleo por la fuerza del puñetazo. Mi cerebro no puede procesar todo lo que realmente está pasando, pero cuando veo a Neil tratando de romper una botella de vino sobre la cabeza de Albert, grito su nombre y empujo mi puerta para abrirla. Albert aspira y su primer instinto es devolver el golpe, así que lo aterriza en el abdomen de Neil. Como Neil tropieza de nuevo, se le cae la botella en el suelo, pero esta no se rompió por completo.

Albert se planta ahora, dispuesto a defenderse a sí mismo aunque deba pelear contra Neil. El golpe que le dio debió ser tan grave que este sostiene su abdomen durante un largo rato, gimiendo: "¿Qué es? Kung Fu?"

"Taekwondo", [1] Albert lo corrige con sequedad. Luego le exige: "¿Quién eres tú?"

Tal vez me siento un poco culpable por engañar a Neil dándole falsas esperanzas en el pasado, me apresuro a su lado con la intención de hacerle entrar en razón. Sin embargo, mientras le doy algo de apoyo sujetándole su codo derecho, puedo oler el vino en sualiento. "Estás borracho!"

Él mira hacia mí, con una mueca en su rostro. "Parece que el hombre que amas es muy fuerte." Su tono de voz no puede ser más deplorable.

"Neil, estás fuera de sí!" Complemento "Albert es sólo un amigo!"

Neil entrecierra sus ojos antes de emitir una risa fuerte y amarga. Albert se relaja un poco y me pregunta: "Candy, entonces este es Neil? Tu novio posesivo?"

"¿Novio?" Neil se recompuso un poco al oír la pregunta de Albert y habló con los dientes apretados. "Nunca fui su novio."

"¿Por qué la estás acosando?" Albert le pregunta con un profundo ceño, dando un paso y tirando de mí lejos de Neil.

"Yo la echo de menos..." Neil replica en un murmullo, riendo tristemente mientras enderezaba su espalda. "Luego supe que últimamente, ella ha estado saliendo contigo cada fin de semana."

En respuesta, Albert se pone delante de mí protegiéndome y explica: "Esto es un malentendido, Neil. Candy y yo somos muy buenos amigos, pero eso es todo."

"Amigos? Sólo los amigos?" pregunta Neil sarcásticamente con una sonrisa dudosa.

Asiento con la cabeza exageradamente a Neil para mostrar que estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo Albert.

Sin embargo, Neil sacude la cabeza con incredulidad y le dice a Albert mientras me apunta con su dedo, suenando desanimado, "Te diré algo... He hecho todo lo posible para conquistarla desde que la conocí el otoño pasado, pero ella nunca me ha mirado de la forma en que te mira a tí ... "Su voz se apaga como si se perdiera en sus pensamientos o en sus recuerdos.

Lo primero que me viene a la mente es, "esto no puede ser verdad, ¿no?"

En voz alta, le respondo, "Eso es ridículo, Neil!"

Sin embargo, lo que Neil le dijo a Albert lo ha cogido por sorpresa, y él actúa como si estuviera en una especie de estupor. Entonces Neil aprovecha esta oportunidad para dar un salto hacia adelante y darle a Albert un fuerte empujón, causando que pierda el equilibrio. Él se desliza por el hielo negro [2], cae hacia atrás y se golpea la parte trasera de su cabeza en la acera. Todo esto sucede tan rápido como un rayo, la fuerza del impacto debe haber sido enorme. Al instante me apresuro a ponerme de cuclillas a su lado, y estoy horrorizada de ver que ha pasado. Aunque me siento aliviada por no encontrar ningún charco o salpicadura de sangre en el suelo, soy incapaz de contener mi ira en este momento, por lo que miro sobre mi hombro y grito en tono acusador:

"Neil, mira lo que has hecho! "

Pero, para mi horror, veo a Neil levantar la botella de vino rota hacia nosotros. Sin pensarlo dos veces, envuelvo a Albert con mi cuerpo para proteger la cabeza del inminente golpe, gritando con todas mis fuerzas: "¡No! ¡No!"

Entonces, enfurecido por mi reacción, Neil me ordena ferozmente, "Vete, Candy!"

Por supuesto que me niego a cooperar, y sus ojos inyectados en sangre me dicen que está bajo la influencia del alcohol, así que lo regaño: "No hagas nada que vayas a lamentar, Neil!"

Pero él es implacable, y él me agarra del hombro en un intento de quitarme de su camino por la fuerza. Por lo tanto, me abrazo más fuerte al cuello de Albert. No sé cuánto tiempo más podré resistir, y con el miedo que recorriendo mis venas, grito con voz desesperada: "No voy a dejar que lastimes a mi príncipe!"

"Príncipe?", Neil suena como si no estuviera seguro de lo que ha escuchado, pero en cuestión de segundos le da una carcajada ronca, y siento como va aflojando su agarre. "Ahora... eso es realmente algo, ¿no? Ya veo... así que El es el príncipe!" Hace hincapié en la última palabra en forma burlona.

Finalmente me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de decir y honestamente no sé cómo responderle a Neil en este instante, pero él presiona aún más: "Sólo admite que él es más que un amigo para ti y voy a dejarlos solos!"

"¿Lo prometes?" Pregunto con mi cabeza erguida un poco, y con mi voz temblando.

Él responde con firmeza: "Sólo quiero saber la verdad por ti."

Por lo tanto, giro mi cabeza para hacerle frente a Neil, que me mira expectante. Me muerdo el labio inferior y le contesto lacónicamente: "Solía amar y adorar a Albert, pero ya no. Pero le debo la vida, por lo que siempre será especial para mí".

"Le debes tu vida?" se hace eco de dudas. "No puedes estar hablando en serio."

"Hablo en serio!" Yo afirmo. "Sin él, yo no estaría viva ahora mismo."

Mientras que Neil está escudriñando mis palabras, me expreso al borde de las lágrimas, "Por favor, lleva a Albert al hospital ahora, Neil. No hay tiempo que perder!"

En ese momento, un coche derrapa hasta detenerse justo detrás del carro de Albert. Mis padres prácticamente saltan del coche, corriendo sobre la acera hacia nosotros.

"¡Oh Dios!" Lynn murmura confusa, cuando pone sus ojos en nosotros tres.

Mi padre rápidamente le arrebata la botella rota de la mano a Neil y demanda con un tono autoritario: "¿Qué está pasando aquí, frente a mi casa?"

¡Qué alivio verlos ahora! Instantáneamente yo respondo: "Papá, tienes que hacer algo rápido! Albert podría tener una conmoción cerebral, creo que se golpeó la cabeza muy fuerte."

Dicho esto, devuelvo mi atención a Albert y sorprendentemente me doy cuenta que él me está mirando con grandes y asombrados ojos, nuestras caras a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. ¿Cuándo exactamente es que despertó?

Vergonzosamente, me apresuro a retirarme lejos de él, hasta quedar en una posición sentada. Me aclaro la garganta nerviosamente y trato de actuar como si nada peculiar hubiera pasado, preguntando: "Albert, te duele la cabeza?"

Albert me parece un poco desorientado, pero se las arregla para conseguir una sonrisa forzada. Entonces él está a punto de sacudir la cabeza, pero mi padre lo detiene, "No te muevas todavía." Mi padre se arrodilla junto a él, queriendo diagnosticar y comprobar si tiene síntomas de conmoción cerebral.

Después de un par de minutos, mi padre se voltea hacia mí: "¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado desmayado Albert, Candy?"

"No lo sé", respondo con toda honestidad. De hecho, me ha estado preocupando si Albert ha escuchado lo que dije a Neil antes.

Entonces mi padre dice: "Creo que Albert está bien, pero voy a llevarlo al hospital para una rápida exploración por si acaso."

Sólo entonces nos damos cuenta de que Lynn ha llevado a Neil a un lado, hablando con él, quien agacha la cabeza con vergüenza. Mientras que mi padre está levantando cuidadosamente a Albert, Lynn y Neil avanzan hacia nosotros. Ella comenta: "Joe, Neil está demasiado ebrio como para conducir en este momento, así que voy a llevarlo a casa. Él enviará a alguien a recoger su coche después." Tras un breve debate, Albert le da la llave de su coche a mi padre y le pregunta si puede conducir su coche, Lynn irá al hospital para reunirse con ellos después de que ella haya dejado a Neil.

Entonces Neil expresa su arrepentimiento a Albert, "Siento mi insolente comportamiento, Albert. Si deseas llamar a la policía, adelante."

En respuesta Albert, su voz un poco ronca aún le dice: "Fue un accidente, y el Dr. Watson dijo que voy a estar bien."

Neil asiente con la cabeza hacia él con admiración e implora: "Por favor, cuida mucho de Candy."

Albert está de acuerdo sin vacilar: "Lo haré. No tienes que preocuparte por eso."

Entonces mi padre comenta, "Neil, debemos irnos ahora. Tú te cuidarás también, ¿sí?"

Con una sonrisa en su rostro contrito, Neil reconoce eso y da un paso atrás para darles el paso. Aunque mi padre y Albert se adelantan hacia el coche de Albert, Neil me sugiere enérgicamente que me vaya con ellos "Candy, deja de negar tus sentimientos. Las acciones hablan más que las palabras, a mí me parece que amas a Albert desde el fondo de tu corazón."

De repente me toma entre sus brazos, diciendo en voz llorosa: "Esto es un abrazo de despedida, Candy. Ahora sé que estás en buenas manos, no te molestaré de nuevo."

Devuelvo gustosa su abrazo y le pido disculpas ", Neil, yo tengo algo de culpa. Por favor, perdóname".

Luego me da un beso en la mejilla antes susurrarme: "Te deseo todo lo mejor". Veo la humedad en sus ojos, así que siento que las lágrimas vienen a mis ojos también.

Cuando Neil va al lado del pasajero de nuestro coche con Lynn, corro a su lado, tratando de animarlo, "Grábate mis palabras, Neil! Eres un tipo decente... es solo que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro ".

Su rostro se crispa en una sonrisa melancólica mientras asiente con la cabeza. Luego haciendo gestos me insta, señalando el coche delante de nosotros, "Ahora ve, Candy. Tu padre se va!"

Así que me apresuré a correr tras coche de Albert, y por suerte mi padre me vio desde el espejo retrovisor, así que pisa el freno deteniendo el coche bruscamente. Me apresuro hacia el lado del conductor mientras baja la ventanilla, frunciendo el ceño preocupado de mí. "¿Qué te pasa, Candy?"

He presionado las piernas al correr un poco, pero no podria importarme menos. Le respondo, recuperando el aliento, "¿Puedo ir contigo, papá?"

"Ve a sentarte con Albert entonces", responde mientras señala con el dedo hacia la parte trasera del coche.

Abro la puerta trasera del lado del conductor y encuentro a Albert sentado detrás del asiento del pasajero. No sé por qué él no está sentado en la parte delantera, pero mi padre debe tener una razón para eso. Sonriendo a Albert, me subo al coche y abrocho mi cinturón de seguridad. Entonces comento: "Ya estoy lista, papá."

No vivimos lejos del hospital general porque mi padre trabaja allí. Apenas a pocos minutos de iniciado el viaje, Albert inesperadamente toma mi mano en la suya y dice, mirándome con sus ojos llamativos "Candy, gracias."

Aunque no acabo de comprender de que se trata todo esto, sus siguientes palabras confirman mis sospechas. "No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero escuché tu conversación con Neil mientras usaste tu cuerpo para protegerme de su ataque. Creo que estaba en un estado de trance hasta que gritaste. Quería moverme, pero no pude porque tus brazos casi me ahogaban".

Mientras él me mira con ternura, una dulce sonrisa adorna sus labios, aparentemente está esperando que le responda, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme avergonzada, un sonrojo me sube por la cara y el cuello. No tengo ni idea de lo que se supone que debo hacer o decirle. ¿No es este el momento que he estado soñando todo este tiempo? Que él esté disponible y conozca mis sentimientos más profundos por él? ¿Cómo es que no soy feliz? ¿Qué hay de malo en mí?

Mientras trato de ordenar mis acelerados pensamientos, Albert se inclina y me besa en la frente levemente. Entonces me doy cuenta de algo. Él sólo me había confesado una media hora antes que aun no había superado a su ex. Por lo tanto, está agradecido por lo que he hecho, pero eso es todo.

Finalmente, después de un tiempo en silencio reúno todo mi valor y le hago una reflexión fortuita: "No hay de qué. Se supone que los amigos se apoyan el uno al otro, ¿no?"

Me mira en silenciosa y pensativamente por un momento, antes de que su rostro se rompa en una sonrisa comprensiva. Pone su brazo alrededor de mí y me da un apretón amistoso, diciendo: "Así es. Somos buenos amigos, ¿verdad?"

Asiento con la cabeza, poniendo una sonrisa pícara en la cara. "No sólo eso... ahora estamos iguales, Albert".

"¿De qué estás hablando?" responde, aparentemente confundido.

"Me debes la vida también!" Yo contesto, riendo.

Le lleva segundos para entender lo que quiero decir. Entonces, claramente divertido, se inclina ligeramente hacia mí y responde: "Sí, supongo que sí. Pero ¿no dijiste que era tu príncipe? Entonces debería llamarte Princesa Candice?"

Entonces comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas, e incluso mi padre está sacudiendo su cabeza después de echarnos un vistazo. A medida de que nuestras carcajadas disminuyen, me dirijo a Albert en voz baja y suave, "No me llames princesa, Albert. Me gusta más el apodo que me diste". No voy a dejar que Albert conozca el verdadero nombre de apodo que le di, que es probablemente demasiado cursi para su gusto.

Deja escapar una risita. "¿Te refieres a la glamorosa chica de las pistas?"

Miro hacia arriba y le doy una sonrisa juguetona. Él me da un beso en la y dice: "¿Sabes una cosa? Me sentí muy orgulloso de haberte dado ese apodo mientras estaba escribiendo la nota para ti."

"Hablando de eso, Albert, tu nota significa mucho para mí, incluso ahora. La tengo enmarcado para recordarme a mí misma que nada es imposible si uno se propone lograrlo."

Luego aprieta el brazo alrededor de mi hombro, acercándome más a él como si esto fuera algo natural entre nosotros. He deseado estar así de cerca, y mi sueño se ha hecho realidad en este momento a pesar de que él no corresponder a mis sentimientos. Debo admitir que mi amor por él, reprimido por tanto tiempo, ha revivido cuando pensé que Neil lo iba a matar.

Ninguno de los dos habló ni una palabra durante el resto del viaje, y estamos cómodos, incluso en el silencio. Inclinando mi cabeza sobre su amplio hombro, puedo oír sus fuertes latidos y siento su aliento cálido en mi pelo. Su olor me inunda, colmando mis sentidos. Toda esta situación parece surrealista, y sin embargo, esa sensación de querer que el tiempo se detenga para que este preciso minuto se congele para siempre, vuelve a mí. Simplemente cierro los ojos y disfruto mientras dure, consciente de que voy a atesorar esto en mi memoria, al igual que nuestro beso bajo el muérdago.

Por desgracia, no tardamos mucho en llegar al hospital. Mi padre tenía razón. De acuerdo con el resultado de la digitalización, Albert está muy bien a pesar de tener dos grandes protuberancias en la parte posterior de su cabeza. En el momento en que Lynn llega al hospital, Albert está siendo dado de alta. El médico le ha dicho que si no se siente bien más tarde o tiene dificultad para concentrarse o recordar cosas, debería consultar con su médico de familiar.

Albert agradece a todos nosotros e insiste en que es capaz de conducir a pesar de que mi padre se ofrece a llevarlo a casa. A medida que nos despedimos, él me mira y comenta: "Pronto nos veremos de nuevo?"

Niego con la cabeza y digo: "Tengo unas cuantos exámenes de mitad de período a partir de esta semana, y tengo proyectos para trabajar también."

Parpadea con decepción y le sugiero, tratando de levantarle el ánimo: "Tú puedes ir a esquiar solo o con otros esquiadores competentes el fin de semana. Sin mí, podrás disfrutar del esquí los terrenos más pintoresco y desafiantes".

Asiente con una sonrisa y responde: "Es probable que pueda hacer otras cosas también, no sólo el esquí. De todos modos, buenas noches, Candy". Luego se inclina y susurra a mi oído: "Tú siempre serás especial para mí también, glamorosa chica de las pistas." Mi garganta se espesa, y mi corazón se acelera, pero sé muy bien que yo, soy nada más que una de sus amigas más especiales.

Durante el viaje a casa, mi padre me pide una explicación más detallada. Yo no tengo ganas de hablarlo por el momento, y Lynn intuye mi reticencia. Entonces, lo que le dice a mi padre me sacude "Joe, te lo contare más tarde... Neil me ha dicho mucho. En pocas palabras, el hecho de que nuestra querida hija obviamente está loca por Albert, finalmente ha terminado con Neil, cariño. "

=o=o=o=

Estoy ocupada con el trabajo escolar por las próximas semanas, así que no he visto a Albert, ni una sola vez. Aunque lo echo de menos, para evitarme albergar falsas esperanzas o darle una impresión equivocada, no tomo la iniciativa para encontrarlo. Sin embargo, nos mantenemos en contacto a través de correos electrónicos ocasionales.

En el Día de San Valentín, Annie y Patty insisten unirse a celebrarlo en un restaurante, donde la música en vivo y la pista de baile están disponibles. Después de mi última lección del día, Annie me arrastra al coche de Archie, sin hacer caso de mi protesta. Su razón es: "¿Quién sabe? Puede que conozcas a algún chico que ande solo también!"

Al llegar, veo a Patty y Stear ya esperándonos en la mesa. Después de la cena, mis amigos no pueden esperar para salir a bailar, así que me llevan con ellos sin preguntar si realmente quiero bailar. Con la música rápida, no me importa bailar con ellos como grupo. Después de un par de canciones optimistas, la banda toca una canción romántica, así que me disculpo. En ese instante, me decido a dejar el sitio ya que de todos modos me siento fuera de lugar. Por suerte, Annie y Patty disfrutan tanto del baile lento con sus novios que cuando me escapo, no se dan cuenta en absoluto.

Comienza a nevar afuera, así que es muy frío, pero estoy contenta de que estoy sola otra vez. Sé que Annie y Patty quería hacerme compañía esta noche, pero ellas no entienden que esto es lo que realmente me hace sentir más sola que nunca. Para el momento en que se encuentren con mi nota sobre la mesa, ellas entenderán el por qué no me gustó ser forzada a venir. Esto es lo que he escrito:

_"El Día de San Valentín es tan comercializado que las parejas se ven presionadas a actuar románticamente en este día tan especial cada año. Para los solteros, es aún peor. Sin tener un "alguien especial" en nuestras vidas, somos como perdedores en el mundo. _

_Que se diviertan, mis amigos. Me voy a casa, y por favor no me llamen._

_Candy _

Admito que lo hice por un impulso, pero no podía dejar de despotricar. Probablemente voy a pedirle disculpas a Annie y Patty después en la escuela, pero ahora todo lo que quiero hacer, es esconderme en mi cama y dormir. Así que llamo a un taxi, cuando estoy cerca de casa, veo el auto de Albert estacionado en una calle cercana a mi casa. ¿Por qué está aquí?

Entonces me doy cuenta de que si yo estoy de mal humor por el Día de San Valentín, el dolor que siente Albert debe haber ser insoportable! Sólo le recuerda la pérdida de alguien muy especial para él. Después de haberle pagado al taxista, cuidadosamente rodeo el coche de Albert. La nieve es cada vez más pesada, y comienza a pegarse al suelo.

He esperado a verlo en el interior del coche, pero me sorprendo cuando lo veo durmiendo con su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados en el volante. Son apenas las nueve de la noche, y el ya está dormido? En cualquier caso, me decido a despertarlo por qué podría resfriarse. Así que me quito los guantes y toqué la ventana varias veces para que se despertara.

Cuando abrió los ojos lentamente, toco en el cristal aún más fuerte para llamar su atención. Aparentemente está encantado de verme, y rápidamente abre la puerta y se baja del coche

"Hola Candy!" me saluda con una sonrisa sincera.  
"Albert, no me digas que estás buscando tu cita aquí", bromeo.  
Él sonríe y me pregunta sin contestar a mi pregunta, "¿Has comido ya, Candy?"

"Sí. ¿Por qué?"

En ese momento, su estómago gruñe. Me mira algo avergonzado, tartamudeando, "Lo siento... me he saltado la cena... No debería haber supuesto que estabas en casa."

Entonces le sugiero: "No hay problema! Déjame que te prepare algo de comer."

Pero él me rechaza, "No importa, Candy. Voy a comprar algo de comida para llevar yo mismo."

Sé que él debe de tener una razón para verme esta noche, así que le ruego: "Por favor hazme compañía, ¿quieres? Mis padres se han ido a una escapada romántica, y la casa está tan callada".

Duda un instante antes de aceptar y camina tras de mí. Pasando a través de la puerta y la sala de estar, colgamos nuestros abrigos en el perchero. Comento: "Por favor, estás en tu casa, Albert". Él asiente y responde: "¡Gracias!"

Echo un vistazo mientras empieza a desabotonarse el cuello de la camisa y afloja la corbata. Creo que viene directamente del trabajo porque aun está en su ropa de trabajo. Tengo que admitir que se ve bastante deslumbrante con su traje oscuro, camisa azul cielo y corbata azul marino.

Tenemos un diseño de cocina abierta hacia la sala, y lo primero que hago es encender la chimenea de gas en la sala de estar accionando el interruptor de la luz eléctrica montado en la pared junto a ella. Mientras estoy mirando dentro de la despensa, Albert permanece de pie en la sala de estar, mirándome en silencio. Entonces volteo a mirarlo y le pregunto"¿Te gustarían unos fideos instantáneos? Soy una experta en hacer deliciosos fideos instantáneos".

En ese momento, suena su celular. Después de echar un vistazo al teléfono, sonríe y me da un signo de "ok" con sus dedos. Mientras vierto el agua en una olla para hervir, coge el teléfono: "Hola mamá!"

No sé por qué no fue a otro lugar a hablar con su madre. Quizás a él no le importe, pero a mí sí. Siento como si me estuviera entrometiendo en su plática, pero lo que dice a continuación me asombra: "Sí, está nevando... no te preocupes, estoy con Candy en este momento... ok... te quiero mucho, adiós!"

Luego cuelga y me encuentra mirándolo, perpleja. "¿Qué?" él pregunta, obviamente desconcertado también.

"Tu madre sabe de mí?" Clamo dubitativa.

"Por supuesto", responde, poniendo su teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón. Mientras se quita la chaqueta dejándola en una silla, me explica: "Mis padres saben que tú eres la chica que conocí en Whistler años atrás, y están contentos de que estés volviendo a esquiar. De hecho, ellos se quedaron decepcionados por no haberte conocido en México. ¿Recuerdas que te pregunté al respecto?, pero te negaste"

Asiento con la cabeza, pero no sé qué más decir de este punto. Me doy cuenta de que no quiero recordar ese viaje porque me he esforzado por colocarlo en un rincón de mi mente, así que cambio el tema a la cocina. En poco tiempo, tu comida estará lista, y pongo el plato y los palillos en la mesa del desayunador junto a la cocina al lado de la sala de estar.

Cuando lo invito a sentarse, él se da cuenta de que he cocinado más de una porción, así que comento: "Supongo que ahora debes estar muriéndote de hambre, así que he preparado dos porciones. No te preocupes si no puedes terminarlo todo".

Me da las gracias por los ingredientes adicionales que he agregado, como albóndigas y diferentes tipos de verduras como el brócoli y los champiñones, y procede a comer con gran entusiasmo. Me encanta verlo comer mientras yo tomo un aperitivo nocturno. No le tomó mucho tiempo devorar a todo, y después de limpiarse la boca dice "Esto es más delicioso de lo que pensaba, Candy! Gracias".

"No hay de qué, Albert. Veo que usas los palillos bastante bien".

El extiende una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro mientras me responde: "¿Sabes una cosa? Los fideos instantáneos fueron mis compañeros constantes, cuando era estudiante. Me encanta cocinar, pero simplemente no tenía el tiempo libre necesario para hacerlo. Pero cada vez que tenía un descanso entre los proyectos y los exámenes, iba y cocinaba una cena gourmet para Chantal"

De repente, dejó de hablar como si hubiera tocado sin querer en su sensibilidad, su cara está retorciéndose en un ceño. Bueno, él acaba de mencionar el nombre de su ex-novia, después de todo.

Por lo tanto, tratando de sonar animosa "Por favor, sigue adelante, Albert. Me interesa saber más acerca de tu vida como estudiante en Boston." Bueno, eso es una verdad a medias porque no estoy completamente segura de estar lista para escuchar acerca de Chantal, pero mi instinto me dice que Albert quiere un par de orejas que lo escuchen esta noche.

Sin embargo, él niega con la cabeza tristemente, diciendo: "No, no quiero hablar de ella... tal vez más tarde, pero ahora no".

Puedo ocultar mi sorpresa al ponerme a limpiar la mesa, pero él detiene mis manos. Miro hacia arriba para encontrarme con sus cautivadores ojos azules, y el corazón me da un vuelco al sostenerle la mirada. Se arremanga la camisa, luego se ofrece con una cálida sonrisa, "Por favor, déjame hacerlo a mí."

Estoy de pie junto a él mientras está lavando los platos en el fregadero de la cocina. Expresa su deseo de saber más acerca de mí como persona, así que respondo a sus preguntas una por una.

"¿Así que quieres ser un médico también, Candy? Como tu padre?"

Asiento con la cabeza con orgullo y respondo: "Sí. Quiero ser otra Dr. Watson en la familia. ¿Sabías que mi padre solía tener un apodo? Sus compañeros se burlaban de el cómo…"  
Albert emite una risita y termina mi oración para mí "Dr. John Watson, amigo y ayudante del detective Sherlock Holmes."

"¡Correcto!" Respondo en voz alta, riendo con él.

He preparado un poco de té verde para los dos, así que cuando él ha hecho todo la limpieza, nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala. A medida que sorbemos de nuestro té, pregunto, interrumpiendo el agradable silencio "Albert, ¿sabes por qué el té verde es bueno?"

Piensa un poco antes de negar con la cabeza: "Sólo sé que es bueno, pero no sé el por qué."

Así que doy la respuesta más común, "El té verde es beneficioso para nuestra salud debido a sus antioxidantes llamados catequinas. Puedo seguir hablando más sobre él, pero yo no te pienso aburrir con eso esta noche." [3]

Da otro sorbo a su té, mientras una radiante sonrisa se forma en sus labios perfectos. Luego comenta: "Eres simplemente fascinante, Candy. Francamente, puedo olvidar todos mis problemas cuando estoy hablando contigo. Por eso decidí venir aquí esta noche con la esperanza de tener la oportunidad de verte."

Como he sospechado, algo le está molestando, y aprovecho que está dispuesto a hablar de ello de una vez. "Es un honor en verdad, Albert. Soy toda oídos." Es verdad lo que digo, porque quiero ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda. Ahora lo considero mi mejor amigo.

Pone la taza sobre la mesa, se hunde en el sofá y se deja caer en una actitud pensativa y reflexiva. Los minutos pasan lentamente mientras espero pacientemente a que él hable. Un largo momento después, él me pregunta en voz baja, "Perdóname por traer esto a colación, pero ¿cómo logró reponerse tu padre por la muerte de tu madre?"

Él me mira con sus ojos dulces, que brillan por las emociones. Yo tenía razón. El Día de San Valentín tiene este poderoso efecto en las personas que están de duelo de un pasado amor. Entonces empiezo con un profundo suspiro: "No conozco todos los detalles, pero según mi padre, lloró hasta quedarse dormido cada noche, sólo para ser despertado por las pesadillas, en las que revivía el accidente y el momento antes de que mi madre exhalara su último suspiro, como una película que reproduces una y otra vez. Después de semanas así, buscó ayuda y fue a ver a un terapeuta, y Lynn fue la que le ayudó a superarlo".

Cuando termine de hablar, veo sorprendida como una sola lágrima escapa de su ojo.

Mientras miro como se le desliza lentamente por su mejilla, él repentinamente es consciente de ello y se limpia la cara con el dorso de su mano. Parece estar tan sorprendido como yo cuando se da cuenta de que su mano está mojada. Entonces él me lanza una mirada rápida y dice: "Lo siento... no debo llorar"

"¿Por qué no? No me vengas con las tonterías que ser hombre significa que no puedes llorar!"

Exhala exasperado y responde: "Cuando yo era niño, me enseñaron a no llorar porque un día iba a ser un líder. Debería endurecerme y…"

Yo interpuse en su frase de nuevo: "Yo sé que han sido entrenados y condicionados para reprimir sus emociones, pero entonces estás luchando contra ti mismo, lo cual puede tener un impacto negativo en tu salud emocional."

Debo haberme escuchado lo suficientemente profesional, porque me está mirando con lágrimas rebosantes en sus ojos. A continuación, baja la cabeza como si estuviera luchando por las palabras. Algún tiempo después, vuelve a hablar: "Esta noche, durante el transcurso de una cena con varios amigos cercanos, su novio se le propuso en frente de ellos, y ella aceptó con alegría."

"¿Qué?" No puedo creer lo que escucho. Un bulto se le levanta en la garganta. "Ella ya está saliendo con alguien? Y está comprometida también?"

Luego pone su cara entre sus manos mientras murmura una respuesta: "Uno de mis compañeros en Boston, Jonathan, me dijo hace dos semanas que ya no podía mantener la boca cerrada... que Chantal había estado saliendo con un fiscal de unos treinta años. No he podido hablar con nadie sobre esto, ni siquiera con Rosemary... por su avanzado embarazo".

Estoy llorando mientras escucho. Ahora, le oigo resoplando, y me doy cuenta de que finalmente esta derramando lágrimas por esto. El mirarlo así hace que me deje ir, y sin pensar mucho en el decoro o la consecuencia, me acerco a él y acariciándolo protectoramente, dejo que llore en mi hombro. Me alivia saber que no se resiste y está dispuesto a abrirse, revelando un poco más acerca de sus sentimientos heridos.

Cuando se calma un poco después, continúa hablando con una voz nasal: "Jonathan me llamó cuando yo estaba a punto de salir de mi oficina esta noche, diciéndome la "buena noticia". Ya sabes, Boston está solo a tres horas de aquí... Mi plan original era ir a casa a cenar con mis padres, pero no pude... "

"Así que viniste aquí, en vez de ir a casa con ellos", supongo. Él asiente con la cabeza y poco a poco se aleja de mí. Mis ojos ahora están ahora atrapados en su mirada cuando él susurra: "Gracias, Candy. Mi corazón está mucho más sereno ahora."

"Me alegra ser de ayuda, Albert," le respondo en voz baja, avergonzada de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Puedo sentir mis mejillas sonrojarse y mi pulso acelerado, así que me aparto de sus ojos, reviso su taza y encuentro que está vacía, lo que es una buena excusa en esta momento. "Déjame darte un poco más de té. Tiene efecto calmante y tranquilizante en la gente." Él asiente con satisfacción mientras me alejo.

Sin embargo, cuando regrese, él se a quedado dormido en el sofá, así que coloque la taza sobre la mesa y me senté a su lado. Se ve tan tranquilo, casi infantil. Tal vez él no ha sido capaz de dormir mucho últimamente a sabiendas de que Chantal ha comenzado una relación con otro hombre. Me puedo imaginar la inmensa herida que sintió cuando le llegó la noticia.

Más o menos, unos diez minutos después, cuando estoy absolutamente segura de que él está profundamente dormido, le ayudo a tumbarse en el sofá, tirando de sus piernas y poniendo uno de los cojines como su almohada. Después de que le he puesto un edredón cálido sobre él, me arrodillo en el sofá para ver su respiración aún, y una sonrisa se abre paso en mi cara. Mientras tiernos sentimientos se evocan en mí, me acerco a acariciar sus mejillas manchadas de lágrimas. Cepillo ligeramente su cabello rubio de la frente, me gustaría rezar para que alguien que realmente merezca su amor llegue algún día. Entonces las emociones me agitan tanto, que me inclino a besar su frente.

En este instante, mis sentidos vuelven a mí. Sus padres pueden estar preocupados, así que les hago una llamada. Su padre contesta el teléfono, "¿Hola?" Después de haber explicado la situación, él está de acuerdo en que no debo perturbar el sueño de Albert. Antes de ir a la cama, apago todas las luces, pero decido dejarle la chimenea encendida en la noche para mantenerlo caliente.

Temprano en la mañana siguiente, un manto blanco de nieve cubre todas partes, incluyendo los tejados y árboles. La escena es impresionante porque la nieve brilla bajo el brillante sol del invierno. Me pregunto si Albert está todavía, así que me apresuro a ponerme mi bata de las mañanas y camino a la sala, pero para mi pesar, ya se ha ido. No sólo el edredón está bien doblado en el sofá, sus pertenencias ya no están aquí.

Entonces siento un sabroso aroma, y veo un delicioso desayuno en la mesa del comedor, hot cakes, huevos revueltos, fruta fresca y una taza de café. La comida está aún caliente, lo que significa que no lo he alcanzado por poco. Comienzo a sentirme de mal humor, cuando veo una nota escrita a mano al lado del plato, diciendo:

_'Querida Candy,_  
_No puedo expresar el suficiente aprecio por lo que hiciste por mí anoche. Yo sabía que ibas a entender mis sentimientos. Esta mañana, cuando me desperté, me sentí como si me hubieran dado una nueva vida. En lugar de perder el tiempo con alguien que no me ama, debo seguir adelante. Aún recuerdo las palabras que antes me dijiste, "Nada es imposible si uno se propone lograrlo."_

_Espero que te guste el desayuno que hice. Que tengas un día maravilloso! Te llamare cuando llegue a casa._  
_Atentamente,_  
_Albert_

_PD_

_En base a lo que le comentaste a Neil la otra noche, me he dado cuenta que estabas resuelta a esconderte de mí, (supongo que para olvidarte de mí ¿cierto?) antes de que nos encontráramos de nuevo en la montaña Grouse. Voy a seguir tu ejemplo y hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para superar a Chantal. Te lo prometo._

(Continuará...)

=o=o=o=

**Nota del autor****:** En lugar de poner un largo capítulo, he decidido dividir el capítulo de nuevo. Si alguno de ustedes detecta cualquier error, por favor no duden en hacérmelo saber. Si te gusta este capítulo, me encantaría saber de ti también. Gracias de antemano!

Nota al pie:  
[1] El Taekwondo es un arte marcial originario de Corea. Combina técnicas de combate, defensa personal, deporte, ejercicio, y en algunos casos, la meditación y la filosofía. Según Wikipedia, en 1989, el taekwondo fue el mundo del arte marcial más popular en términos de número de practicantes. Sigue siendo muy popular entre los niños, especialmente los varones, en Vancouver en la actualidad.

[2] Hielo Negro, a veces llamado hielo claro, se refiere a una fina capa de hielo sobre una superficie esmaltada. Aunque no es realmente negro, es prácticamente transparente, lo que permite que las carreteras de asfalto negro haga que parezca negro, de ahí el término "hielo negro". Se puede formar incluso cuando la temperatura está por encima de la congelación. Esto hace que conducir o caminar en superficies afectadas sean extremadamente peligrosos. Por lo tanto, una conmoción cerebral puede resultar de una caída aparentemente inofensiva en un pavimento duro. Entre más alta sea la persona, mayor es el impacto.

[3] Hay cuatro primarios polifenoles en el té verde que a menudo se hace referencia colectivamente como catequinas. Antioxidantes poderosos, catequinas, se ha demostrado en estudios recientes contra la lucha de virus, retarda el envejecimiento, y tienen un efecto beneficioso sobre la salud.

=o=o=o=

Revised: Dec 29, 2012

Traducción por monybert-DC: Feb 1, 2013.

Revisión por parte de lhbarba: Feb 10, 2013.

No lo puedo creer he terminado el tercero, me impresionó mi rapidez, porque no soy una experta en el idioma y que es el más corto de todos. De hecho no sabría cómo pasar una de español a inglés sin cometer muchos errores.

Saludos chicas!

Ms Puddleglum Thank you for trusting me. - Gracias por tu confianza : )


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Candy Candy y todos los personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki, imágenes a Yumiko Igarashi y anime a Toei Animation.

**Nota:** Recibir los comentarios de los lectores, sean largos o cortos, es una alegría para mí como escritor aficionado, así que no puedo agradecerles lo suficiente por tomarse el tiempo para escribir sus críticas. Aprecio profundamente su apoyo y aliento, especialmente a aquellos que han expresado su deseo para mi actualización!

Deseo a todos un feliz 2013! Alpha

-Ms Puddleglum

**Capítulo 4**

Me sente en una silla junto a la mesa del comedor, para comenzar a leer la nota que me dejó, estoy muy contenta de que Albert se sintiera como si le hubieran dado una nueva vida. Francamente, no hice mucho por él la noche anterior, excepto ser una oyente. Entonces tomo la taza de café y la acerco a mi boca. A juzgar por la temperatura de la taza, creo que el café sigue fresco, así que tomo un sorbo cuidadosamente, el líquido está caliente. Al seguir leyendo, lo que él escribió al final de la nota casi me ahogo, y he derramado un poco de café en la mano y el papel.

Con mi mente llena de pensamientos inquietantes, me apresuré a poner la taza sobre la mesa y me levanté de la silla para lavarme las manos en el fregadero de la cocina. En primer lugar, no estoy sorprendida de que Albert haya deducido correctamente la razón por la que lo había evitado durante tanto tiempo antes de que nos encontráramos otra vez en la montaña Grouse. ¿Asi que ahora asume que he dejarlo de verlo completamente como el objeto de mi amor, pero que le doy la bienvenida en mi vida como un amigo cercano solamente?

Al salir de la cocina, veo una bufanda tejida en el suelo de la sala de estar, la que Chantal había regalado a Albert. Debe habérsele caído distraídamente cuando llegó anoche. Recuerdo lo mucho que significaba para él esa bufanda cuando nos conocimos. Si todavía significa mucho para él ahora, no es asunto mío, se la devolveré de todas formas.

En ese momento, me doy cuenta de que él pudiera estar atascado por la nieve, así que limpio la ventana al lado de la puerta de entrada y miro hacia afuera. Ahí está, casi terminado de limpiar la nieve de su coche y ahora está raspando el hielo de las ventanas.

Sin dudarlo, abro la puerta principal. No se necesita mucho tiempo para que Albert se fijara en mí, y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, tuerce el raspador de nieve alrededor para lucirse. Por lo tanto, sacudo la bufanda al aire para llamar su atención, pero su sonrisa rápidamente se transforma en un ceño fruncido. De cualquier modo, con la intención de devolvérsela, me apresuro a ponerme mis botas de nieve y bajar las escaleras del porche.

En respuesta, él lanza el raspador de nieve en el maletero del coche y se apresura hacia mí. Sin embargo, me deslizo hasta llegar al último escalón de la escalera y termino cayendo en sus brazos.

Sin lugar a dudas no puedo tener un comienzo más vergonzoso el día de hoy. Esperaba que mi cara no se sonrojara, pero ahora siento que mi cuello está ardiendo. Una vez que estoy firmemente apoyada, quita sus manos de mí. Una sonrisa de complicidad hace que la comisura de su boca se incline hacia arriba, luego comenta, "¿Estás bien, Candy? Es difícil con tanta nieve acumulada en las escaleras. Iba a limpiar la nieve para ti, pero no pude encontrar ninguna pala.

En vez de responder a su comentario, aprieto mi bata alrededor del cuerpo y le pregunto "¿Has comido ya?"

Sacude la cabeza y responde: "No, y tu?"

"Yo tampoco", le respondo mientras le entrego la bufanda de nuevo. "Después de leer la nota que me hiciste, vi esto en el suelo."

"Gracias", murmura. Su sonrisa se desvanece cuando tranquilamente se la introduce en el bolsillo del abrigo. Entonces rápidamente trato de distraerlo con una pregunta: "Hoy es sábado. ¿Necesitas ir a trabajar?"

"Sí, pero sólo unas pocas horas por la tarde. ¿Por qué?" -pregunta, mirándome inquisitivamente.

Así que sugiero alegremente, "El desayuno que me hiciste es demasiado para mi sola, entonces ¿qué te parece si compartimos?"

Su rostro se rompe en una sonrisa de nuevo, asiente con la cabeza y dice: "Suena muy bien! En verdad me estoy muriendo de hambre."

Cuando caminamos juntos por las escaleras, pone su mano en mi codo para darme apoyo y dice en broma: "Sólo en caso de que te resbales de nuevo." En ese momento, no pude dejar de sentir que soy como una niña que siempre necesita de su ayuda.

Tan pronto como él camina por la puerta, se quita las botas y los guantes, y cuelga su abrigo en el perchero. Luego se saca la prenda del bolsillo de su abrigo y se dirige directamente hacia la cocina sin decir palabra. No puedo creer lo que veo cuando diviso que él pisa el pedal del cubo de basura para abrir la tapa y tira la bufanda tejida en ella. Inmediatamente después de eso, simplemente se va, sacudiendo con sus manos como si quisiera borrar la suciedad en ellas y hablando consigo mismo en voz baja: "Ya está. Adiós."

Puedo ocultar mi sorpresa al ir de nuevo a la puerta, diciendo en voz alta: "Me olvidé de revisar mi buzón anoche". De hecho, no lo he comprobado durante unos días, así que tomo un gran montón de cartas en la mano. Mientras, las puse sobre la mesa de la cocina, observo que Albert está haciendo más café y tostadas mientras recalienta el desayuno en el horno de microondas. Me echa una rápida mirada y comenta: "He llamado a casa después de despertar, gracias por informar a mis padres lo de anoche."

"De nada", le respondo con mucho gusto. "Espero que hayas descansado muy bien"  
Él me sonríe y da un movimiento de cabeza, mirándome a los ojos: "Mi padre me hizo la misma pregunta también, y yo le dije que era el mejor en mucho tiempo". Entonces me guiña el ojo y añade: "Él dijo que tenías una voz muy dulce y hasta me preguntaron si algún dia podían conocerte en persona."

"Nah," Yo niego con la cabeza rápidamente y agito las manos con desdén, bromeando: "No quiero arruinar la impresión que tienen de mí."

Él suelta una carcajada, riéndose: "¿Por qué?"

Yo evado la pregunta. "¿Vamos a comer ahora? Ya no puedo esperar a probar el desayuno."

Mientras disfruta de la deliciosa comida, charlamos mucho, teniendo la oportunidad de conocernos más de nosotros. El automóvil de Albert es un sedán modesto, por lo que me saca de quicio cuando revela que su familia es propietaria de muchas empresas, incluyendo una cadena de concesionarios de automóviles, donde actualmente trabaja como uno de los directores de negocio. "Todas estas empresas se transmiten de una generación a otra, así que crecí siendo consciente de que con el tiempo, tendría que asumir esa posición, y por eso mi padre insistió en enviarme a una de las mejores escuelas de negocios en América del Norte".

Muevo la cabeza arriba y abajo. "Puedo ver por qué. ¿Así que siempre supiste que irías a Boston?"

"Sí... mi padre se graduó de allí también", responde en un tono reflexivo, lanzándome una mirada fugaz. "De hecho, me fui al día siguiente de tu accidente."

"¿En serio?" Entonces la conversación anterior con su hermana vuelve a mi cabeza. "Oh sí, Rosemary me conto un poco sobre eso."

Levanta las cejas inquisitivamente. "¿Qué más te dijo? ¿También te dijo cómo conocí a Chantal en la escuela, por ejemplo?"

Como Niego con la cabeza, un pensamiento tonto viene a mí, así que me conoció primero a mí!

Él me mira por un instante antes de que emitiera una risa menguada y comenta: "No importa. He decidido a no hablar de ella otra vez." Se detiene un poco antes de continuar, "... hasta que un día no me afecte más el hablar de ella".

"¡Bravo!" Respondo alentadoramente dándole una gran palmada en el hombro, y él incluso se ruboriza, lo que hace que se vea juvenil. Entonces le pregunto: "Durante todos estos años me preguntando estos por qué no nos dejaste ningún detalle acerca de cómo contactar contigo después de mi accidente."

Un suspiro se escapa de su garganta, y toma un sorbo de su taza mientras aclara sus pensamientos. "Creo que esto puede sonar tonto para ti, pero en aquel entonces estaba preocupado de que no pudieras sobrevivir. Estabas en una condición tan crítica que hice un trato con Dios."

"¿Qué fue eso?" Palpito después de limpiar mi garganta con nerviosismo.

Hace hincapié en que "fue una decisión precipitada, ahora que lo pienso."

"¡Vamos!" Exijo con evidente impaciencia en mi tono de voz.

Con una sonrisa enigmática en su rostro, me contesta con una pregunta: "¿No te lo dije antes?"

Justo en ese momento, recuerdo lo que me dijo en la piscina en el balneario mexicano cuando me fingía inconsciente. Con más decepción que otra cosa, respondo interrogante: "Ah... que me apoyarías en mi vida como a un hermano?"

"No sólo eso", confirma con otro suspiro. "Le prometí a Dios que no te permitiría saber quién era yo, ni me contactaría contigo a menos que entraras en mi vida otra vez."

Hace una pausa aquí, acariciando la punta de mi nariz de una manera cariñosa, antes de que reanude, "Por cierto, creía firmemente entonces que de alguna manera me reconocerías porque tenías mi sangre".

Habiendo dicho eso, retuerce las cejas de manera burlona. Puse una sonrisa forzada yle replico: «Sí, claro. ¡No olvides que también me debes una Albert!"

"Oh sí... Neil," él bromea. "¿Has oído hablar de él?"

"No, pero espero que esté bien", comenté en un tono significativo.

Luego se levanta de su silla, diciendo: "De todos modos, déjame ayudarte a quitar la nieve. De lo contrario, tus vecinos podrían caer en la acera y demandarte después".

"Aprecio tu oferta, Albert, pero si tú tienes otras cosas que hacer, por favor no dudes en marcharte".

Sus ojos brillan y la boca se curva en una sonrisa satisfecha, "¿No quieres que tu hermano se quede y ayude?"

Lo miro burlonamente y le doy un puñetazo en el brazo: "¿Quién dice que eres mi hermano ahora?"

Se echa a reír en respuesta, pero lo ignoro y sugiere: "Tenemos al menos dos palas, así que vamos a hacerlo juntos".

Rápidamente limpio la mesa y llevo los platos a la cocina, pero se da cuenta de una carta sobre el suelo de la cocina. Inclinándose para recogerla, lee el nombre del remitente. "Candy, quizá quieras mirar esto en primer lugar."

"Oh, gracias! Debe haberse deslizado fuera de la pila," Dando un vistazo a la envoltura. "Por favor, discúlpame", murmuro y abro la carta con impaciencia para leer su contenido.

Mientras que Albert lavaba los platos, casualmente, comenta, "No sabía que habías hecho solicitud para la universidad en Montreal [1]..."

No presto atención porque mi mente está ocupada actualmente con la carta. Después de leerla dos veces, murmuro en voz baja: "Mi solicitud fue aceptada al fin... Trabajar tan duro todo este tiempo ha dado resultados."

"Es una estupenda noticia!" , exclama con alegría, mientras se seca las manos. "Felicitaciones, Candy! La universidad tiene un programa médico muy bien establecido... una escuela de medicina de renombre mundial, ¿no?"

"Sí... sin duda en un nivel superior..." Pronuncio en voz baja, tragando un suspiro. "Pero todavía tengo que terminar mis estudios universitarios antes de solicitar la escuela de medicina."

Luego se acerca a mí y me da un abrazo amistoso, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi hombro derecho, diciendo: "Por lo menos estás a un paso más hacia la carrera de tus sueños, Candy!"

Pensé que me sentiría mas entusiasmada, pero extrañamente estoy lejos de eso ahora. Si acepto la oferta, voy a empezar mi tercer año el próximo otoño. Albert parecía leer mi mente, y cambio de expresión en el instante siguiente. Luegolas cejas arrugadas, sonando perplejo pregunta: "Espera... no pareces muy contenta, ¿por qué?"

Me encojo de hombros y respondo con una falsa sonrisa: "Tal vez esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad?"

No me atrevo a hacerle saber que me resisto a abandonar Vancouver ahora, para ser exactos, no quiero dejarlo a él, sobre todo ahora que nuestro vínculo se está desarrollando, poco a poco pero sin pausa. Pero, ¿qué puedo esperar de él? Su corazón está probablemente todavía sangrando por la ruptura dolorosa. Además, somos simplemente buenos amigos, y las amistades van y vienen.

Entonces su voz preocupada me saca de mi tren de pensamientos. "¿Qué te pasa, Candy? Casi pensé que estabas de mal humor".

Él me está mirando, escudriñando mi rostro, por lo que tentativamente sonrío y le responden: "Hmmm... mis pensamientos se dejaron llevar por el momento." Necesito una excusa, rápida, pero yo decido no hablar del tema en su lugar. "De todos modos, será mejor que me vista apropiadamente para que podamos comenzar a palear la nieve."

"Oh, eso está bien. Voy a hacer a mi padre una llamada de nuevo en caso de que se preocupen y piensen que me he quedado atascado en el tráfico."

Pronto estamos fuera, quitando la nieve de la puerta, los escalones, la calzada y la acera. Estoy encantada de tener Albert aquí conmigo. Su presencia hace la tarea tediosa mucho menos aburrida e incluso agradable. A veces nos detenemos sólo para intercambiar sonrisas con los demás. Cuando por fin hemos terminado, me dejo caer abajo en la escalera, totalmente agotado. Estiro la espalda dolorida y los músculos del brazo: "Albert, no creo que pudiera haber hecho todo esto sin tu ayuda, así que gracias,"

De repente, siento que algo me golpeó de lado. Sobresaltada, me veo en esa dirección y me doy cuenta de que está lanzando una bola de nieve sobre mí. Me esquivo con éxito esta vez y al instante recojo algo de nieve en mis manos enguantadas para tomar mi venganza. Sí, acabamos teniendo una guerra de bolas de nieve. A veces mi bola de nieve golpea su bello rostro, pero él simplemente se ríe. Supongo que tiene mejor puntería que yo, porque sus bolas de nieve nunca se acercan a mi cara. En cualquier caso, esta mañana he tenido un tiempo maravilloso con él, por no hablar de que llegué a verlo bajo una luz diferente. Antes de hoy, no sabía que podía ser tan despreocupado. De hecho, su comportamiento infantil le hace parecer más joven, casi como alguien completamente distinto.

Poco después, Albert quiere lavar su cara y las manos bajo el grifo, por lo que se quita su abrigo antes de entrar al cuarto de baño. Cuando sale más tarde, le muestro una pulsera hecha a mano de mejores amigo. La toma en sus manos, un destello de sorpresa cruzó su rostro. Después de examinarla, me pregunta con una ceja inclinada hacia arriba, "¿Hiciste esto... para mí?"

La sangre caliente se eleva a mi cara cuando le dejó ver el par completo, una pulsera en mi mano. Entonces le explico tímidamente: "No sé si tú me consideres tu mejor amiga, pero he hecho una específicamente para ti para expresar mi agradecimiento... eres un entrenador de esquí fabuloso"

Quería decirle que la confianza en mí agilidad poco a poco ha siendo restaurada, pero antes de que las palabras salieran de mi boca, siento dos brazos envolviéndome. Inmediatamente, cedo a su abrazo, tímidamente apoyo mi cabeza en su ancho hombro y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su firme cintura. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, como si compartiéramos los mismos sentimientos de no interrumpir este precioso momento entre nosotros. Mis labios tiemblan, por el esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas. Me digo a mí misma que no estoy soñando, porque puedo sentir su calor bajo la camisa fina y los latidos de su corazón contra mi pecho. Después de un largo rato de cómodo silencio, me susurra al oído con voz entrecortada, "Candy, eres mi confidente... eres la única que me ha visto llorar... Ayer estaba muy devastado después de la llamada telefónica de mi amigo, y tu cara fue la primera imagen que vino a mi mente... "

Por el momento, tengo dificultad para luchar contra mis emociones a causa de sus palabras, que han tocado mi corazón indescriptiblemente. Poco después, gentilmente me deja ir y se pone el brazalete alrededor de su muñeca derecha. Entonces me dice: "Debo ir a casa a bañarme antes de trabajar."

"No hay duda", le respondo en broma, cubriendo mi agitación interna, por lo que se dirige a la puerta principal. Después de que recoge tiene todas, acaricia suavemente mi mejilla con la palma de la mano, mientras una tierna sonrisa adorna sus labios. "Te deseo toda la mejor de las suertes en tus futuros proyectos en Montreal."

En respuesta, yo finjo una sonrisa alegre. Sin embargo, en el interior hubiera prefiero que me pidiera no abandonar Vancouver. Si me lo hubiera propuesto, me habría encantado quedarme.

Nunca olvidaré la primera vez que él me abrazó con sus fuertes brazos.

=o=o=o=

Nuestra amistad ha crecido con más fuerza desde aquel día nevado. Él sinceramente se preocupa por mí como persona y a menudo me pregunta cómo estoy, que estoy haciendo en la universidad o en otros aspectos de mi vida, ya sea llamándome, por mensajería o invitándome a cenar. Nos estamos conociendo más y más, y pronto descubrimos que a los dos nos gustan los deportes en general.

"Antes de mi accidente, participaba mucho en deportes de equipo, como baloncesto, hockey, voleibol, etc."

Él responde: "También yo durante la escuela secundaria y en la universidad. En realidad, siempre he tenido una vida activa, y me alegro de que lo estés tomando así, Candy".

Sin embargo, no nos vemos tan a menudo como quisiera. Cuando estoy muy ocupada con mi trabajo de la escuela, a veces me acompaña a la biblioteca y lleva su laptop para trabajar junto a mí, pero no todo el tiempo, porque él comienza a tener su propio círculo de amigos, por lo cual estoy realmente feliz.

La primavera ha llegado, el tiempo se está calentando, y a él no le importa unirse a las actividades al aire libre organizadas por mis amigos, como ciclismo, senderismo, vela, kayak. Si estamos por salir en grupo, siempre pasa por mi. Su razón es que es más ecológico.

No es de extrañar que Annie comience a sospechar que algo está pasando entre Albert y yo. Después de una excursión, ella me llama al móvil. Sucede que estoy a punto de asistir a una reunión del grupo para un proyecto con mis compañeros de clase, por lo que aborda el tema sin demora. En primer lugar, ella dice que no puede creer que he aceptado la oferta y vaya a estudiar en Montreal este otoño.

"¿Cuál es la prisa? Siempre podrás aplicar para la escuela de medicina después de que obtengas tu licenciatura aquí. Además, no tenemos acaso una excelente escuela de medicina local también? ¿Por qué viajar más allá de la mitad del país?"

"Lo sé, pero mi espíritu aventurero me llama a ser independiente, y me encanta esa ciudad tanto que no puedo esperar para empezar mi vida allá."

"Deja de mentirme a mí!" Mi querida prima puede ser bastante franca, a veces, por lo que protesto en silencio, pero añade, "Cuando por fin tienes la oportunidad de empezar una relación con Albert"

La interrumpo a la vez, "Él es mi mejor amigo, Annie, pero nada más."

No quiere darse por vencida "¿Es posible que tienes miedo a arriesgar tu corazón otra vez?"

"Honestamente, no lo sé, Annie". Eso es todo lo que puedo decirle en este momento sin sonar enojada.

"Pero por lo menos deberías hacerle saber lo que sientes por él", sugiere con un tono de mando en su voz.

"Él sabe que yo solía amarlo", replico con impaciencia.

Ella se quedó callada por unos segundos antes preguntar, "¿Dijiste solías?"  
"Sí".

"Así que eso es todo, Él debe haber pensado que ya lo habías superado!" , insiste.

Cuando estoy tratando de pensar en una respuesta a su comentario, ella continúa con su especulación: "¿O el no quiere ser egoísta? En otras palabras, tú te marchas porque ya te aceptaron y no porque el te lo haya pedido?"

Antes de que tenga la oportunidad de procesar sus palabras, me amonesta: "Deberías tener una charla de corazón a corazón con él!"

"No," le doy una respuesta firme de inmediato.

"¿Por qué no?" Esta vez, ella parece dudosa, o más bien confundida.

Después de meditarlo, se me ocurre una respuesta convincente, tanto para mí misma como para ella, "No hay nada en su actitud que implique que él está enamorado de mí. Quiero decir que estoy feliz de tenerlo como mi mejor amigo, incluso un mentor y un modelo a seguir, pero no hay romance entre nosotros. Sólo ocasionales besos de despedida en la mejilla". No quiero que nadie sepa que Albert me ha abrazado una vez hasta ahora. Fue un fuerte abrazo, que yo no había previsto, pero que recibí con gozo.

Ella emite un largo suspiro antes de terminar la llamada telefónica, diciendo en un tono reflexivo: "Oh, bueno ... el tiempo lo dirá. Tal vez tu salida no es una mala idea después de todo."

=o=o=o=

Mi vigésimo cumpleaños cayó un domingo de mayo. Annie y Patty se ofrecieron para organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños para mí, que también sirve como mi fiesta de despedida. La mayoría de mis amigos saben que me voy a Montreal en el verano. Aunque aún no he escogido la fecha de salida.

Como era de esperar, Annie acogió ser la anfitriona debido a que su casa actual es lo suficientemente amplia para recibir a muchos invitados. El clima es agradable, cálido y perfecto para barbacoa y cerveza en el enorme patio trasero, Albert ayuda a Annie y a Patty con el marinado de carnes y verduras antes de asarlas con Archie y Stear. Estos tres hombres han formado un vínculo especial por razones desconocidas desde que empezaron a salir en grupo.

Me dijeron que no apareciera hasta que estén listos para servir la comida de barbacoa en una mesa de buffet. No es un evento formal, y casi todo el mundo se pasea con un plato en su mano, charlando entre sí. Me parece que Albert está más cómodo mezclándose con mis amigos ahora. No falta gente con quien hablar, ya que soy buscada constantemente mis compañeros.

Neil y su novia son los últimos en llegar. Ellos van a otro colegio en la ciudad, y me enteré de que se habían encontrado el uno al otro en el campus. Cuando Annie me preguntó la semana pasada si también había que invitarlos, acepte e incluso dije que tenía curiosidad por conocer a su novia.

Así que tomo la iniciativa de acercarme a ellos cuando los veo. "Hola Neil!"  
Él está un poco sorprendido por mi simpatía, pero pronto se recupera, y me presenta su novia, "Hola Candy, ella es Flora."

Al estrechar la mano e intercambiar saludos con la bella dama, me doy cuenta de que ella tiene los ojos marrones y el pelo igual que Neil. Después de algunos chacoteos entre ellos, Neil susurra al oído de Flora. Ella le da un gesto de comprensión, y él me dice: "Candy, ¿puedo tener unos minutos contigo a solas?"

Entonces, vamos al patio, donde no hay nadie alrededor. Después de un poco de silencio entre nosotros lo primero que me pregunta es: "¿Por qué vas a viajar a Vancouver, Candy? ¿Qué piensa Albert de esto?"

Libero un suspiro de exasperación y me quejo con exageración, "¿Por qué todos asumen que estoy con él?"

Hay una expresión de asombro en su rostro. Después de que desaparece, él comenta, "No sabía... Supuse que tenía sentimientos románticos hacia ti, Candy. Lo siento."

Entonces, sugiero que hablemos de otra cosa, y después de charlar superficialmente, inesperadamente trae a colación su pasado, diciendo: "Sabes, como niño rico y malcriado, siempre conseguía lo que quería. Las chicas llegaban a mí como abejas a la miel y en mi vida nadie me dijo nunca que no, hasta que te conocí. "

Dicho esto, una risa amarga sale de sus labios mientras sacude la cabeza con tristeza. Me quedo sin palabras, pero él continúa: "Por eso, mi orgullo no me permitía dejarte ir tan fácilmente. Incluso Flora lo sabe".

"Que? Le contaste sobre nosotros?" Exclamo, horrorizado, y sin querer derramo mi bebida en mi mano.

Él asiente con la cabeza y explica: "Sí, todo. Cuando toqué fondo, fue que la conocí. Ella es cariñosa y madura para su edad, y la adoro. De ella aprendí que el amor verdadero significa sacrificio. No es fácil, pero estoy dispuesto a romper mis malos hábitos por ella".

Sin perder tiempo, respondo con seriedad, "Oh Neil, estoy muy feliz por ti. De verdad lo estoy!"

En ese momento, oigo la voz de Albert desde abajo de nosotros. "Candy y Neil es hora del pastel!"

Después de que mis amigos han cantado la canción de cumpleaños, pido un deseo en silencio y soplo las veinte velas en el gran pastel de cumpleaños. Entonces algo inesperado ocurre.

Albert viene a mi lado y propone un brindis por mi excelencia académica durante el año pasado. Luego se levanta la copa, brindando: "Vamos a darle ánimos a la cumpleañera!"

Todo el mundo hace lo mismo y dicen:" ¡Salud! "

Durante la conmoción que se produce, cuando cada invitado "tintinea" sus vasos con todos los demás, Albert me besa la frente y me habla al oído, "Candy, te deseo todo lo mejor en la búsqueda de tus sueños."

Después de eso, con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, simplemente se va, como si nada especial hubiera ocurrido. Su abierta exhibición de afecto me ha dejado aturdida y confundida, y no puedo dejar de seguirlo con la mirada, observando todos sus movimientos. Él me pilla mirándolo fijamente y sonríe de nuevo. Entonces veo que mete la mano en el bolsillo, y se coloca el móvil a la oreja. Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo pueda suceder. Su cabeza está abajo, así que no puedo ver su expresión, pero una vez que cuelga, camina hacia mí con asombro en sus ojos. Yo me dirijo a él simultáneamente.

"Candy, lo siento me tengo que ir", me habla con pesar.

Así que le pregunto preocupado, "¿Pasa algo malo? Por favor, dímelo, Albert".

"Vincent acaba de llamar", responde con voz ansiosa, frunciendo el ceño profundamente. "Rosemary rompió fuentes antes de tiempo. Se ha adelantado tres semanas antes de su fecha de parto."

Yo respondí con una inhalación brusca, tapándome la boca con la mano, y el agrega: "Dedo ir al hospital a reunirme con mi familia. Tendras que pedirle a alguien que te lleve a casa." Entonces se inclina para plantar un beso en la mejilla y se vuelve sobre sus talones.

"¡Espera!" le grito. Se detiene sus pasos y vuelve la cabeza sobre su hombro, su cara tiene una expresión indescifrable. Luego le digo: "¿Puedo ir contigo?"  
"Pero esta es tu fiesta, Candy!" responde con sus cejas arqueadas dubitativativamente.

"Estoy preocupada por Rosemary también", afirmo. "Sólo dame un minuto para informarle a Annie."  
Una vez que Annie oye mi razón para salir, ella me dice, mientras me empuja hacia adelante, "Por supuesto, Candy e con tu príncipe!"

En el camino al hospital, el móvil de Albert timbra de nuevo. Él utiliza su auricular Bluetooth para hablar con Vincent, quien nos informa que las contracciones de Rosemary han comenzado a intensificarse. No mucho tiempo después de haber llegado a la sala de partos, una pareja de unos cincuenta años viene a nuestro encuentro en el pasillo. Sé quiénes son sin lugar a dudas, y sólo entonces me encuentro en una situación incómoda, pero es demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás.

La madre de Albert, envejece con gracia, es una versión mayor de Rosemary. Con su cabello rubio ondulado recogido en un moño, se ve delicada y elegante en su traje de diseñador hecho a la medida. Su padre es una figura imponente, un líder nato. Su pelo es gris, pero sus ojos azules son agudos y penetrantes, como si pudiera ver a través de las personas. Aunque no es tan alto como Albert, todavía está en buena forma.

Albert abrazó y besó a su madre, le pregunta, "¿Cómo va Rosemary?"

"Ella está en trabajo de parto, y Vincent está con ella", responde la señora con calma, con una sonrisa maternal.

Entonces Albert me presenta a ellos, y los comentarios de su madre con su sonrisa que va hasta las cejas, no se hicieron esperar, "Qué jovencita tan notable! Aunque esta es la primera vez que nos reunimos, es como si la hubiéramos conocido por años, señorita Candice."

"Por favor, llámame Candy, señora Adams," contesto pudorosamente.

Al estrechar la mano de su padre, su boca se levanta en una pequeña sonrisa, que le hace parecer mucho más accesible. Le digo: "Encantado de conocerlo, señor Adams."

"El placer es mío, señorita Candice," es su breve respuesta, pero después de eso se vuelve un poco a un lado y de dice a Albert, "Ella es tan encantadora como la has descrito, hijo."

Esto me pilla completamente con la guardia baja, y me pregunto ¿qué otra cosa ha hablado de mí Albert? Justo en este instante, Vincent se presenta con una sonrisa radiante que apenas puede contener su alegría, "¡Es un niño! Rosemary y el bebé están muy bien. ¡Gracias a Dios!"

Eso fue rápido, considerando que este es su primer bebé. Sin embargo, no podemos visitarlos hasta que sean trasladados a una habitación privada en la sala de maternidad, lo que debería suceder muy pronto. Han llamado a su bebé Anthony.

Cuando tenemos la oportunidad de conocer al bebé Anthony, él está acostado en una cuna especial para recién nacido proporcionado por el hospital y el médico le está hablando a los nuevos padres. A pesar de ser un poco prematuro, el médico dice que el bebé parece estar llevándolo bien. Él sólo necesita ser analizado un poco más de cerca y con más frecuencia a diferencia de los bebés a término. Para mí, el bebé Anthony se ve tan adorable. A pesar de que no tiene mucho pelo, puedo ver que es rubio con hermosos ojos azules al igual que su tío.

A continuación, los miembros de la familia se turnan para cargar al bebé. Cuando es el turno de Albert, se ve casi paternal, lo que me derrite el corazón. Me pregunto quién tendrá el honor de ser la madre de sus hijos en el futuro. Entonces de repente me pasa al bebé y me dice: "Todo el mundo ha tenido su turno ya, Candy".

Lo miro con ojos muy abiertos mientras sacudo la cabeza. "No, gracias, Albert". Quise decir "yo no soy parte de tu familia", pero me tragué mis palabras justo a tiempo. Sin embargo, mi reacción inesperada ha llamado la atención, e incluso Rosemary amablemente me pregunta: "¿Por qué, Candy? ¿Tienes miedo?"

Su pregunta me lleva a responder de prisa, "¿Asustada? ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?"

Como para demostrar mis palabras, cogí al bebé de los brazos de Albert y le dije a él: "¡Qué niño tan guapo!" Entonces escucho a Albert hablar con su hermana, "Rosemary, Candy no es una chica común y corriente. Sus planes para el futuro es llegar a ser pediatra."

"¿Es eso cierto?", responde ella, visiblemente sorprendida. Luego me lanza miradas curiosas a mí y a su hermano.

Sólo mi familia y Albert saben acerca de mi objetivo de mi carrera, así que no esperé que él le contara a Rosemary, pero como nunca le he pedido que lo mantenga para sí mismo, silenciosamente paso al bebe Anthony a su madre en un intento por distraerla. Rosemary lo toma de nuevo cautelosamente y lo besa con amor y arrullos, "Anthony, saluda a tu futura pediatra, ¿quieres?"

Todos en la sala estallan en carcajadas. Entonces los padres de Albert me hacen más preguntas acerca de mis planes, y les doy a conocer que estoy preparándome para irme en el verano, probablemente en julio.

Cuando una enfermera viene a informar a la familia que en breve va a realizar algunas pruebas para el tamizado neonatal en[2], Albert bromea: "Es hora de que te lleve a casa Candy antes de que tus padres se molesten".

Por lo tanto, Rosemary y yo nos despedimos y comenta: "Candy, casi se me olvida. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

Entonces Albert exclama con alegría: "¡Muy cierto! Anthony nació el mismo día que tú, Candy!"

Comento burlonamente: "Sí, pero él es veinte años más joven!"

Después de que los otros me han deseado un feliz cumpleaños y un futuro brillante, dejé la habitación con Albert. Durante el viaje, ninguno de nosotros puede dejar de hablar sobre lo lindo que es el bebé Anthony, y cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, dejé escapar un profundo suspiro, "Para cuando me convierta en un pediatra, Anthony probablemente será un adolescente. "

"Pensé que habías hecho tu tarea, Candy," Albert suavemente me reprende. "Para llegar a ser un pediatra, primero necesitas tu grado de bachiller, además de cuatro a cinco años en la escuela de medicina y-"

Yo le interrumpió con un tono pensativo: "Eso es mucho tiempo ya, por no hablar de algunos años de residencia, el periodo de "entrenamiento en el trabajo". Me tomará al menos diez años en total!"

Él permanece en silencio y mira fijamente al parabrisas sin más comentarios. Me siento triste, casi deprimida en este momento, si en este momento Albert me pidiera cambiar de idea, yo no dudaría. Como Annie me dijo antes, tenemos una escuela de medicina excepcional en la ciudad también.

Se hace un largo silencio entre nosotros hasta que su voz se dispersa, "No dejes que nada ni nadie te impida perseguir tu sueño, Candy. Tengo fe en tí. Tú vas a ser una gran pediatra, y tu alegre disposición levantará definitivamente los ánimos de tus jóvenes pacientes. Tú no quieres mirar hacia atrás un día y preguntarte, ¿qué hubiera pasado si?"

Su rostro no puede ser más solemne, suelto un suspiro suave como mi respuesta. Sé que él siempre piensa en lo mejor para mí, y estoy profundamente agradecida de tenerlo como amigo.

Cuando él me acompaña a la puerta, le invito, pero él niega con la cabeza y sólo me pide que pase un saludo a mis padres. Luego coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros y como de costumbre me da un beso de despedida, pero a diferencia de antes, no es sólo un toque. Esta vez es un beso cálido y prolongado en la mejilla. Puedo decir que algo acerca de él ha cambiado, pero todavía no puedo determinar con precisión dónde radica la diferencia.

"Feliz cumpleaños, una vez más, Candy. Por favor, perdóname... me he distraído, dejé tu regalo en casa."

"No te preocupes, Albert, pero puedes al menos hacerme saber lo que es?" -Pregunto, con franqueza y curiosidad.

"Por supuesto", responde con una sonrisa complaciente. "Te he comprado uno de los mas novedosos, ligeros y delgados ordenadores del mercado."

"¿En serio? Debe ser costoso, entonces!" Exclamo con una mezcla de alegría y sorpresa.

"No está mal. Espero que cada vez que lo utilices en Montreal, te acuerdes de mí", comenta con su voz profunda. Me siento conmovida, pero mas asombrada al escuchar eso de él, y mis ojos están atrapados por sus ojos resplandecientes que parecen transmitir sus sentimientos sin utilizar ninguna palabra adicional. Al notar mi sorpresa, él rápidamente me muestra la pulsera de la amistad en torno a su muñeca, la que hice para él meses atrás, y profundiza una sonrisa, "Yo... tu mejor amigo."

"Por supuesto", le respondo con una débil sonrisa, mostrándole que yo también estoy usando el brazalete a juego con el de él.

Inmediatamente después de eso, dice, "Ok, Candy, se está haciendo tarde, así que buenas noches!" Luego se gira y huye por las escaleras como si tuviera prisa. Cuando él se acerca a su coche, levanta la voz: "Voy a traer la portátil para entregártela la próxima vez que nos encontremos."

"No hay prisa! Buenas noches, Albert!" le digo, y me da una sonrisa de vuelta antes de que abra la puerta del lado del conductor.

Me quedo de pie en mi lugar, al verlo partir. Mi mente está plagada de preguntas sin respuestas, sobre todo por cómo ha estado actuando, más cariñoso que de costumbre justo desde el momento después de que soplé mis velas de cumpleaños esta noche. Puede que sea más sensible, pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme si lo que siente por mí ya no es platónico. No tengo ninguna duda de que él está totalmente de acuerdo con mi decisión de elegir mi propio camino, por lo que, ¿será posible que él trate de dominar sus emociones con el fin de no alterar mi elección de escuela?

Espero a que su coche esté fuera de mi vista antes de abrir la puerta con mis llaves. Evito a mis padres y voy directamente a mi dormitorio. Para entonces, ya no puedo contener mis lágrimas.

_El anhelo es una emoción indescriptible_

_Como una sombra, siempre siguiéndome,_

_Rondando mi corazón sin hacer ruido o dejar un rastro,_

_Sin embargo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me envuelvo en mi desolación_

_..._

_Casi no puedo dejar de extrañarte, especialmente por la noche,_

_Hasta que la sensación me ahoga._

_Cómo me gustaría correr hacia ti,_

_Justo en este instante, para proclamar en voz alta que:_

_..._

_Por ti, estoy dispuesta,_

_Por ti, estoy dispuesta,_

_Por ti, yo estoy dispuesta a olvidar lo que soy_

_Si tan sólo pudiera permanecer en tus brazos por un segundo más,_

_Aunque pierda todo lo demás, no me arrepentire._

_..._

_Por ti, estoy dispuesta,_

_Por ti, estoy dispuesta,_

_Por ti, yo estoy dispuesta a ser exiliada al fin del mundo_

_Si solamente tu corresponderías mis sentimientos_

_Lo que sea, para ti,_

_Estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa._ [3]

=o=o=o=

Nada raro ha sucedido desde mi cumpleaños, Albert y yo seguimos siendo los mejores amigos. A finales de junio, cuando todos los exámenes han terminado, mis amigas organizan una excursión al Lago Garibaldie, cerca de Whistler. Al principio, Albert me dijo que no podía unirse a nosotros en esta ocasión, pero anoche me llamó y dijo que había hecho un cambio de planes, por lo que vendría a recogerme, como siempre.

Nos lleva casi dos horas llegar hasta ahí desde el lugar donde vivimos. Hoy he decidido tomar un montón de fotos de mis amigos, porque probablemente esta es la última salida antes de que me vaya a Vancouver en dos semanas. Si tengo un poco de suerte, podré ver animales salvajes como las águilas calvas, mapaches, venados, e incluso osos!

Con las montañas alpinas y un glaciar espectacular como telón de fondo, el color turquesa del Lago Garibaldi es sin duda una de las más pintorescas localidades cercanas. El sendero es de 18 km para los caminantes intermedios, y nos tomará aproximadamente cinco horas. Los primeros 6 kilómetros de la ruta es una subida gradual cuesta arriba a través de densos bosques de abetos de Douglas, y a veces parece que el camino continúa para siempre. Afortunadamente, llegamos a un cruce en poco tiempo. Si nos vamos a la derecha, nos llevará al Lago Garibaldi. Si giramos a la izquierda, vamos a caminar otros pocos kilómetros antes de llegar a las magníficas praderas Taylor.

Es un hecho conocido que los excursionistas deben permanecer en los senderos señalizados con el fin de proteger el crecimiento del entorno ecológico, pero como a menudo me detengo a tomar fotos, me rezago detrás del resto del grupo. Sólo Albert se queda conmigo. Pronto me insta a seguir el ritmo de los demás, pero me detengo de nuevo para tomar otra foto. A través de mi cámara con el zoom de la lente de gran alcance, llego a ver a un cervatillo a la distancia, tumbado tranquilamente en la vegetación. Por lo tanto, le pido a Albert ir conmigo a tomar una fotografía más cercana.

Me mira con reproche, sin molestarse en ocultar su ceño fruncido. "No puedes estar hablando en serio, Candy. No sólo está fuera de límites, no sé qué más hay allí afuera".

Le ruego con mis manos juntas, "¿Por favor? Te prometo que no tomará mucho tiempo

Su expresión se suaviza cuando me oye decir: "Esta podría ser una oportunidad única en la vida, ¿sabes?"

Así que él accede "Déjame enviarle un mensaje de texto a Archie primero para informarle que vamos a encontrarlos más tarde".

A medida que nos acercamos más al cervatillo, nos encontramos con que está sangrando y llorando. Estoy a punto de discutir con Albert lo que debemos hacer, pero para mí horror, veo a otro animal salvaje por el rabillo de mi ojo. Está solo a unos unos pies lejos de nosotros, y el cervatillo podría haber sido su presa. Albert debe haber notado mi reacción de sorpresa, y cuando por fin aparece el puma, el animal responde lanzándose hacia nosotros. Al igual que un ciervo encandilado por los faros, estoy demasiado asustada para moverme o pensar. Lo siguiente que sé es que escucho a Albert gritar, "¡Cuidado!" Entonces él me empuja hacia el suelo y se lanza sobre mí para protegerme del ataque. [4]

Albert ha puesto mi seguridad antes que la de él. Ese es el único pensamiento en mi mente en ese mismo instante.

(Continuará...)

=o=o=o=

**Notas del autor: **

Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo esto tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiendo. Si lo hacen, por favor envíeme unas palabras. Además, si ven algún error, por favor no duden en hacérmelo saber. Muchas gracias!

**Nota al pie:**

[1] Montreal es la ciudad más grande de Quebec (tarda aproximadamente 4 horas y 40 minutos de vuelo desde Vancouver a Montreal), el segundo más grande de Canadá (después de Toronto) y el décimo quinto más grande en América del Norte. El francés es el idioma oficial de la ciudad y es también la lengua que se habla en el hogar por el 56,9% de la población, seguido por el Inglés en el 18,6% y el 19,8% otros idiomas (en fecha 2006 censo).

[2] Son exámenes más comúnmente realizado a partir de muestras de sangre entera recogidas en papel de filtro especialmente diseñado. El papel de filtro con frecuencia va a un mismo formulario que contiene la información necesaria sobre el niño y los padres. Esto incluye la fecha y hora de nacimiento, la fecha y la hora de la toma de muestras, el peso del recién nacido y la edad gestacional.

[3] He traducido una conocida canción pop chino de Faye Wong, "Estoy dispuesto" (1994) después de navegar unas pocas traducciones realizadas por otros fans. A diferencia de éstos, no se traducen directamente palabra por palabra, sino que parafrasea cada línea para que sea más comprensible en inglés. Si alguno de ustedes conoce esta canción y tienes alguna sugerencia, que está muy bienvenidos a ponerse en contacto conmigo.

[4] En realidad, es posible que los excursionistas encuentren pumas en los senderos en los parques provinciales. Basado en el artículo publicado el 8 de agosto de 2011 en noticias CTV, "caza del puma sin miedo cierra rutas de senderismo", tres grupos de ciclistas de montaña encontraron uno durante el fin de semana. El puma era según se informa muy difícil asustar, y tenía miedo a la gente. Fue visto en los senderos en las montañas Garibaldi, una comunidad al norte residencial de Squamish, y alrededor de Alice Lake Provincial Park. El artículo menciona que los pumas hambrientos han atacado a personas aunque principalmente cazan venados y otros animales más pequeños.

=o=o=o=

Traducción por monybert-DC: Feb 14, 2013.

Revisión por parte de lhbarba: Feb 19, 2013.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Candy Candy y todos los personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki, imágenes a Yumiko Igarashi y anime a Toei Animation.

**Nota****:** el capítulo final, por fin! La historia ha tomado mucho más tiempo para terminar lo que había planeado. De todos modos, sin su constante apoyo y aliento a través de sus opiniones o comentarios, esta historia no hubiera sido posible. Espero que les guste el final. Muchas gracias.

-Ms Puddleglum

**Capítulo 5**

Cuando mi cuerpo tocó el suelo, mi cámara voló de mis manos y se estrelló en el piso. En esa fracción de segundo, Albert cubre mi cuerpo, protegiéndome la cabeza con los brazos y ocultando mi rostro en su pecho. Casi no puedo respirar o moverme, y me parece que he perdido el sentido de todas las cosas, pero algo está muy claro en mi mente y en mi corazón - Albert me está protegiendo con su vida. Mi pensamiento se interrumpe entonces cuando siento que pone más presión sobre mí. La bestia debe de haber saltado sobre Albert. [1] Estoy embargada de miedo cuando mis oídos escuchan un chillante gruñido seguido del ruido de un desgarro de carne. Albert retrocede en consecuencia, incapaz de detener el débil gemido de dolor que escapa de sus labios. Sin embargo, sus brazos me estrechan aún más. El pánico se apodera de mi corazón, y me dan ganas de gritar, pero no sale nada, ni siquiera un susurro. A continuación, mi vida parpadea ante mis ojos, como si me fuera a morir. Esto es todo, y no he tenido la oportunidad de confesarle mi amor a Albert.

En el último momento, un disparo entra en escena. A continuación, un gruñido de agonía llena el aire. No estoy segura de lo que está pasando, pero he oído el sonido de pasos corriendo hacia nosotros mezclados con los gritos de los hombres y el ladrido de los perros. Mi mente no pudo procesar este cambio drástico, por suerte los hombres están tirando Albert lejos de mí, veo el puma tendido en el suelo, herido de bala. Un oficial de policía se lleva a Albert con él, y se me encoge el alma al ver su camiseta ensangrentada. A continuación, un oficial de mediana edad, viene y me ayuda a levantarme. Él me pregunta con una expresión de preocupación, "¿Está herida, señorita?"

Parece que he perdido mi voz, así que simplemente sacudo mi cabeza. Entonces dice: "Tu novio necesita inmediato tratamiento para sus heridas, una ambulancia ya está en camino."

No me molesto corregir que Albert es sólo un amigo. Por el momento, no tengo ganas de explicarme a un extraño. Sin embargo, me las arreglo para conseguir que algunas palabras salgan mi boca. "Por favor, lléveme con Albert"

"Por supuesto. Así que su nombre es Albert? ¿Qué hay de ti?", pregunta. Después de presentarme, me dice su nombre también. Se llama Ian. Luego añade: "Hemos recibido informes esta mañana de varios excursionistas y ciclistas de montaña que vieron a un puma al acecho en la maleza cerca de los senderos. ¿No te diste cuenta de nuestras señales de advertencia?"

Sacudiendo con vergüenza la cabeza, noto como algunos oficiales cuidan del cervatillo y el puma heridos. Como Ian me está llevando con Albert, comenta con una cara seria, "Si esto le hubiera ocurrido a mi esposa, yo habría hecho lo mismo. Cuando el peligro se presenta, es un instinto masculino el proteger a la mujer que uno ama."

Yo simplemente asiento. Mientras tanto, las ganas de llorar recaen sobre mí, y lagrimas de arrepentimiento literalmente se derraman de mis ojos, mojando mis mejillas. Ian me da palmaditas en el hombro, y con una mirada de comprensión, señala tranquilizador, "No se preocupe, señorita. Muchas personas, incluyendo niños pequeños, han sobrevivido a los ataques de puma, y su novio se ve lo suficientemente fuerte".

Cuando veo a Albert sentado en un tronco grande, él está sin camisa, y su torso está cubierto con vendajes, así que claramente se le han dado algunos primeros auxilios básicos. Entonces él me observa y hace movimientos para que me siente a su lado. Cuando lo hago, él rápidamente agarra mi mano y la lleva a sus labios, como si él usara este gesto para comunicarse conmigo nuevamente. Estoy asombrada aun eufórica, le dejo estrechar su mano con la mía. Ian luego se burla, riéndose un poco, "Hola chico grande, no puedes esperar a besar a tu novia, ¿eh?"

Los oficiales que nos rodean ríen, al mismo tiempo, Albert me lanza una mirada confundida. Obviamente está desconcertado e intrigado por las palabras de Ian, pero no corrige al oficial tampoco. Mi reacción inicial es de timidez y vergüenza. Mientras desvío los ojos al suelo, sin querer recuerdo lo aterrador que fue cuando pensé que la bestia iba a matarnos a los dos, y lo que lamenté más, en ese momento era que Albert no sabía cuáles eran mis verdaderos sentimientos. Así que un pensamiento se desliza dentro de mi cabeza, ¿por qué no aprovechar esto?

Por lo tanto, me preparo para plantarle un beso en su cara manchada de tierra. Todos me animan, pero Albert parece muy confundido después de eso, mirándome con creciente asombro. Al devolverle una tímida mirada, los silbidos de Ian sugieren a sus compañeros: "Bueno... creo que deberíamos dejar solos a estos dos tortolitos".

Los hombres unánimemente están de acuerdo, y mientras se alejan, por fin hablo, "Albert, podrías haber muerto... Estaba tan asustada ..."

Un nudo en mi garganta se levanta en este momento, mis labios se estremecen, mis lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse. En respuesta, él se inclina para darme un beso en la frente. Luego se aclara la garganta y me tranquiliza: "Todo está bien ahora".

Me esfuerzo por no llorar, pero no puedo evitar que algunas lágrimas escapen de mis ojos. Suelta mi mano y sorprendentemente acaricia suavemente con sus dedos mis mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas de mis manchados pómulos. Al mismo tiempo, sus ojos azules no han dejado de verme, y yo trato de no apartar mis ojos, como si estuviéramos teniendo una conversación silenciosa. Es la primera vez que me toca esta manera, y estoy más convencida que nunca de que sus sentimientos hacia mí son más allá de lo platónico. Cuando procede a acariciar con ternura mi cabello despeinado con los dedos, una voz pincha mi cerebro, pidiéndome que le haga saber que sólo hay un hombre en el mundo para mí, y esa persona es él.

Alpha

Me gustaría poder profesarle mi amor en un ambiente más romántico, pero decido no demorarlo más. Con mi corazón latiendo furiosamente, me armo de valor y le hablo en voz baja "Albert, me has apoyado como un hermano y me entiendes como mi mejor amigo... y hoy... No sé cómo agradecerte-"

Ajeno a mi intención de revelar mis sentimientos, él sonriendo me interrumpe al poner un dedo a la boca, "Eh!, no hay necesidad de agradecerme, Candy. He prometido a Neil que yo cuidaré bien de ti, ¿recuerdas?"

Es curioso que saque ese tema ahora, por lo que mi cara se rompe en una sonrisa débil. Entonces me doy cuenta de que si no me abro hoy, no podré ser lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo después de esto, así que imploro, "Albert, por favor, déjame seguir, yo-"

Justo en ese momento, Ian viene a nosotros y nos informa de que la ambulancia ha llegado para recogerlo. Esto es muy frustrante. Casi quiero hacer un berrinche de niño pequeño, pero a medida que me esfuerzo por no perder los estribos, Albert se levanta de su lugar, me lleva con él, y dice: "Vamos a continuar en otro momento, ¿sí?"

Poco después de haber llegado al hospital cercano, Albert y yo vamos por caminos separados. Sus heridas no son mortales, pero a él se lo llevan a una cirugía de emergencia para atender las dos heridas en el hombro izquierdo y otros arañazos en su espalda. Aunque parezco muy sana, estoy siendo examinada por si acaso. Cuando el examen se completa, les hago saber mi deseo de esperar a Albert, así que me dirijo a una sala de espera designada.

No mucho después de eso, Lynn aparece, y la señora Adams pronto llega también. Así, que presento la una a la otra, y la señora Adams amablemente dice: "Lynn y Candy, por favor llámame Priscilla".

Sonrío educadamente y luego les informo que gracias a Albert, sólo tengo moretones en la espalda y las caderas, gracias. A continuación, Lynn se ofrece a llamarles a mis amigos mientras me quedo sentada con la señora Adams en la sala de espera. Unos minutos despues, oigo una voz femenina detrás de mí, "Lo siento por hacerte esperar, Priscilla. No estoy familiarizada con este lugar, y no es fácil encontrar un lugar de estacionamiento." Su voz me recuerda a alguien... podrá ser...?

Al volver con aprensión la cabeza, veo a Chantal con una agradable sonrisa adornando sus labios. No me esperaba esto, pero por otro lado ella no está sorprendida de verme. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí en Vancouver?

Como ya me he dado cuenta anteriormente, Chantal es mi opuesto en todos los sentidos. Me veo en mal estado comparada con ella. Sin mencionar que su belleza me intimida. Lleva un bolso que cuesta una fortuna, usa un vestido de diseñador combinado con zapatos de tacón alto que hace alarde de sus curvas perfectas. Al parecer, no soy la única que piensa que ella tiene una mirada para morirse. Puedo decir, que su presencia ha atraído la atención de las personas que nos rodean.

Ahora que vuelve Chantal, no sólo mi confianza en que Albert siente algo especial por mi está decayendo, pero me pregunto por qué no me ha informado que ella está en la ciudad. Entonces se me ocurre que solamente ha sido una ilusión que me quiera como a una mujer. Sin embargo, hago un esfuerzo consciente para serenarme, lentamente me levanto de la silla para saludar a Chantal. A pesar de que llevo un par de zapatillas gastadas, sigo siendo un poco más alta que ella. Ese es mi único consuelo por el momento.

Después de intercambiar algunos saludos superficiales entre sí, Lynn vuelve a unirse a nosotros. Asombro cruza por la cara de Lynn cuando ve a la hermosa mujer a mi lado, y sin embargo Lynn mantiene la calma y me dice: "Candy, ¿por qué no nos presentas?"

Más tarde, cuando nos sentamos, Chantal me pregunta: "Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado, Candy?"

Comienzo a describir por qué nos alejamos de nuestro grupo durante la caminata y terminamos encontrando un puma, omitiendo detalles acerca de cómo Albert me protegió de cualquier daño usando su propio cuerpo porque Chantal también me está escuchando. La señora Adams asiente sin culparme de nada.

Sintiendo remordimiento, me disculpo, "Lo siento mucho, señora Adams! Albert fue herido por mi culpa!" Pero ella gentilmente toma mi mano entre las suyas y dice con una voz suave: "Me consuela saber que estás ilesa Candy.,. Te vas en dos semanas, ¿no es así?"

Su amabilidad me hace sentir peor. Prefiero que arremeta en contra mía. En ese momento, se nos informa de la cirugía, el cirujano quiere hablar con los familiares cercanos de Albert acerca de cómo fue la operación. Por lo tanto, la señora Adams se levanta con gracia del asiento y recorre los pasillos siguiendo a la enfermera. Entonces, Chantal me habla, "Candy, necesito un café. ¿Podrías llevarme a la cafetería?"

No estoy segura de cómo responder a su petición porque no quiero estar a solas con ella, así que echo un vistazo a Lynn, pidiendo ayuda. Ella me entiende y sugiere, "Chantal, creo que Candy está cansada por el largo día, así que por favor déjame ser tu guía."

Sin embargo, Chantal parece perfecta y frotando sus sienes dice, "Acabo de llegar a Vancouver hoy... todavía sufro de jet lag (desfase por el avión)... prácticamente tengo el cerebro hecho papilla. Lo siento, Lynn, ¿qué me decías? "

En ese momento, mi orgullo de alguna manera me da la fuerza para dar la bienvenida al desafío. Después de echar un vistazo a Lynn, me pongo de pie y hablo con la mujer hermosa en medio de nosotros "Chantal, por favor, ven por aquí."

Con sus labios inclinados hacia arriba en una sonrisa contenida, ella responde: "Gracias".

Poco después de salir de la sala de espera, Chantal ansiosamente dice "Albert se sorprendió de que viniera a Vancouver para verlo. Le dije que era una decisión de último minuto, así que no fue fácil reservar una habitación de hotel decente. Había venido con él a Vancouver dos veces a visitar a su familia, y quedaba en la habitación de invitados. Así, como se lo pedí, accedió a recogerme en el aeropuerto y me dejaron usar la misma habitación como antes. "

Asiento tranquilamente. Notando que no hice ningún comentario, ella agrega: "Pero cambió de opinión más tarde y envió a uno de sus coches de empresa a recogerme en su lugar. Me dijo que prefería ir de excursión contigo y tus amigos".

Entonces recuerdo que Albert me comentó anoche que finalmente pudo unirse a nosotros debido a un cambio de planes. Mientras que opto por permanecer callada, ella afirma en un tono frío: "Sé que Albert y tu han estado viéndose últimamente."

Vuelvo a sonreír y le digo "Chantal, por favor, sírvete tú misma. La cafetería está al final del pasillo, ¿ves?"

Pero ella hace caso omiso de eso y entrecierra sus ojos, diciendo sin rodeos: "No se te ocurra pensar que tienes siquiera una oportunidad con él. Podrá haberte rescatado heroicamente de un puma hoy, pero cualquier hombre de honor habría hecho eso. Yo lo conozco mejor que nadie. "

Quiero replicar un argumento en contra, pero dudo. Lo que dijo es probablemente válido porque Albert es en realidad un hombre de honor y ella es su ex-novia. Parece leerme la mente y afirma: "Él viene a ti, porque está en un estado vulnerable. Cuando se recupere, el verá que no eres su taza de té."

Sin embargo, me las arreglo para pensar replicar: "¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto si no soy más que un amiga para él?"

Su semblante palidece ante mi pregunta, así bruscamente digo: "Tú podrías haber tenido a Albert por el resto de tu vida, pero decidiste renunciar a él. No fue eso bastante malo? Y qué es lo que quieres ahora de él? No estás comprometida con otro hombre? "

Ahora, ha recuperado compostura y con los ojos bajos, ella se resiste a admitir sus errores. "Mi decisión de dejar ir Albert era inexcusable, pero lo extrañaba tanto, que sin pensarlo mucho que inicie una relación con Martin.

Sin embargo, después de pasar meses con Martin, por fin abrí los ojos y llegué a la conclusión de que no era más que un rebote para mí. Él no es ni la mitad de guapo como Albert, así que fue un gran error. Sabiendo que mi corazón aun le pertenece a Albert, anulé mi compromiso hace un mes." Hace una pausa, arreglándose el pelo castaño ondulado con los dedos y alisa la parte delantera de su vestido.

Aparentemente está diciendo la verdad, lo que me toma por sorpresa. No esperaba oír que ella todavía ama a Albert. Cuando intento registrar todo esto en mi cabeza, ella continúa: "Luego, cuando me veía a través de mis viejas fotos, yo recordaba vívidamente cómo Albert y yo solíamos ser cuando habíamos estado juntos. Ya sabes, él es un increíble besador y amante. Oh lo siento, Candy. No creo que realmente lo sepas. "

Me he quedado muda. Sus palabras son como dagas apuñalando a mi corazón. Ella me mira con sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa victoriosa, consciente de que ha golpeado justo en el blanco. Mi impresión original de que es un ser agradable y amable está completamente destruido. Ella sí que sabe dónde está su talento, y no estoy sorprendida de que sea capaz de utilizar su elocuencia para conseguir casi cualquier cosa que quiera en su vida.

En cualquier caso, puedo sentir que trata de provocarme, así que me niego a responder a lo que ha dicho antes. Luego comenta con un aire de superioridad, "Creo firmemente que Albert aun siente algo por mí. Después de todo, fui su primer amor, estuve con él durante casi dos años antes de que nos separamos. Así que me dije a mí misma: 'Vancouver es conocido como uno de los mejores lugares para vivir en el mundo [2]. Tal vez debería darle una oportunidad? Por lo tanto, aquí estoy, pasando mis vacaciones en Vancouver para reclamarlo de vuelta. "Ella termina sus frases con un tono de aproximado de altivez.

Así, tratando de parecer imperturbable e indiferente, respondo con una sonrisa seca, "Buena suerte entonces. Lástima que no voy a ser capaz de felicitarlos tanto porque me voy de Vancouver."

Luego comenta con una sonrisa satisfecha: "Es cierto, pero me imagino que muy pronto Albert me recibirá de nuevo en su vida, ya que vamos a estar bajo el mismo techo durante los próximos diez días. Te diré algo, cuando estábamos en Boston, solía enviarme mensajes como "No puedo esperar a besarte, mi amor"."

Pensando he tenido suficiente de su palabrería y presunción, termino, "Diviértete con Albert en Vancouver entonces. Ahora, por favor discúlpame".

Cuando giro alrededor para salir después de eso, pude visualizar fácilmente qué tipo de tácticas usará Chantal para hacer que Albert se enamore de ella otra vez. Como me ha señalado, eran antiguos amantes, y no tengo ni idea de si aun sienta algo o no. Por lo tanto, es muy probable que ella sea capaz de alcanzar su meta en un corto tiempo. Entonces, oigo sus tacones chasqueando por el pasillo mientras trata de acercase a mí. La frustración burbujea dentro de mí cuando me pregunto, ¿puede ser más insoportable? No me dejará en paz?

"Candy, te informaré cuando estemos unidos de nuevo. Sé que eres su mejor amiga."

Tomo nota de que se ha utilizado la palabra "cuando" y no "si", lo que demuestra que sin duda, ella está convencida de que su amor se ha reavivado. Le doy un gesto silencioso como reacción y continuo caminando por el pasillo. Me parece increíble que se las arregla para mantenerse a mi rápido ritmo, y ella dice: "Incluso si no, lo cual es imposible... pero de todos modos, si por casualidad Albert no quiere volver conmigo, entonces, tú aun deberás mantener la distancia."

Detengo mis pasos, pero volteo para mirarla, luchando por contener la ira que va creciendo. Ella se queda mirándome fijamente a los ojos, su expresión llena de algo parecido a la rectitud. Endereza la espalda y mantiene la cabeza en alto, mientras que deliberadamente me juzga sentenciosamente: " Tengo la corazonada de que tú eres el tipo de persona que trae mala suerte a los que están cerca de ti. Mira lo que le pasó a Albert hoy o incluso el primer momento en que te conoció en la montaña? "

Estoy completamente atónita. Él nunca me ha dicho nada sobre eso. Ella debió ver a través de mí, así que ella explica: "Según él, vio como saliste de las pistas hacia los senderos permitidos. Ya que obviamente eras inexperta, te busco en medio de la nada, y apenas capaz de evitar un accidente a sí mismo. "

Al escuchar su recuento de ese momento, una sensación horrible revolotea en mi pecho, pero al mismo tiempo tengo dudas. ¿Está inventando esto? Sera posible que Albert pudiera haber estado involucrado en el accidente también?

Sin saberlo, estamos de vuelta a la sala de espera, y observo que la Sra. Adams y Lynn están conversando animadamente entre sí. Cuando nos miran, la señora Adams nos informa que la cirugía requirió anestesia local, por lo que Albert ha sido trasladado a una sala de recuperación adecuada para la atención post-operatoria. Sus signos vitales están siendo monitoreados hasta que los efectos de la anestesia desaparezcan. Si todo va bien, la recuperación tardara aproximadamente dos semanas.

Antes de que termine la conversación con nosotros acerca de su hijo, él sale de la sala de recuperación, vestido con una camisa diferente. Deduzco que su madre le ha traído esta camiseta de casa.

Albert abrazó a su madre primero y luego nos informa de que puede salir en cualquier momento. Entonces Chantal rápidamente va a su lado, estirando la mano para sacudir cuidadosamente el cabello de su frente, pero el parece un poco incómodo y desconcertado. Sin embargo, ella continúa estudiando su rostro de cerca, así que me aclaro la garganta para atraer su atención, diciendo: "Siento mucho haberte causado problemas hoy Albert, pero ¿no es maravilloso que tu novia ha regresado?"

Sin esperar su reacción, me acerco a su madre para despedirme, y Chantal comenta en voz alta son: "¡Qué alivio! Su hermoso rostro está intacto, Albert!"

Luego me vuelvo sobre mis talones, tomando a Lynn conmigo, y le murmuro: "Vámonos."

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, veo a Chantal arrojarse a Albert, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sin embargo, lo escucho llamarme, "Candy, espera!"

Sin girar la cabeza ni detenerme, sigo en dirección a la salida. Mientras tanto, me recuerdo a mí misma que no debe preocuparme sobre lo que esté pasando en la vida de Albert. Si se reúne o no con Chantal no es asunto mío ahora.

Lynn sabe que estoy enfadada, así que trata de mejorar mi ánimo al hablar de otras cosas durante el viaje. Pero de alguna manera vuelve a hablar sobre la madre de Albert, me revelar que ella tiene una maestría en literatura y solía ser profesora universitaria. Lynn dice: "Sin embargo, dado que Rosemary era relativamente débil cuando nació, Priscilla decidió dejar su trabajo exigente y quedarse en casa cuidando de Rosemary. Años más tarde, cuando ambos Rosemary y Albert eran de mayor edad, comenzó a trabajar como periodista independiente. "

Entonces Lynn freno en una de las intersecciones más concurridas y resume con una sonrisa, "Por lo que hable con Priscila de Rosemary y Albert, te puedo decir que sus hijos son todo para ella."

En este momento, no puedo dejar de preguntarle una cuestión que ha sido un misterio para mí durante años, "¿Y tú, Lynn? ¿No quieres tener tus propios hijos?"

Al parecer, mi pregunta la toma la guardia baja. Su sonrisa desaparece abruptamente, y un ceño fruncido se está formando en su rostro. Luego parpadea, abriendo y cerrando la boca un par de veces, pero ninguna palabra sale. Entonces me doy cuenta de que probablemente he abierto viejas heridas, por lo que digo en voz baja, "No importa, Lynn. Olvídalo."

Entonces el semáforo se puso en verde, y ella presiona el pedal para acelerar el coche. Otro momento de silencio después, comienza así: "Amo a tu padre con todo mi corazón, Candy y por supuesto que quería tener hijos."

Se detiene brevemente y suelta un profundo suspiro antes de recordar, "Pero he tenido cuatro abortos involuntarios en los últimos años, todos en torno a seis semanas... Joe y yo llorábamos cada vez que mi cuerpo era una vez más incapaz de conservar el bebé que llevaba en mis entrañas y deseábamos tanto. El dolor insoportable que vivimos juntos fue absolutamente intolerable".

Me duele el corazón como un latido incómodo y los nudos en mi garganta, cuando murmuro en un sollozo casi inaudible: "Yo no sabía..."

Entonces ella termina su historia con una sonrisa forzada, "Desde entonces, por razones desconocidas, nunca he concebido de nuevo."

Cuando llegamos a casa, ella estaciona el coche en el garaje. Al bajar del coche, siento como una brisa refrescante enfría las lágrimas de mis mejillas antes de que Lynn cierre la puerta del garaje. Entonces, de repente me da un gran abrazo y me dice: "Pero tú eres mi bendición, Candy! Te quiero mucho!"

Vuelvo abrazarla, y le digo entre sollozos, "Te quiero también, mamá!"

Ella parece asustada, pero me corresponde de la misma manera pero con más fuerza. Sin embargo, en el fondo, empiezo a preguntarme si lo que Chantal piensa de mí es correcto, después de todo, creo que atraigo mala suerte a los que están cerca de mí. En mi mente, voy rememorando a mis seres queridos, uno por uno, mi difunta madre perdió a su vida, mi padre se convirtió en viudo, Lynn es estéril, y Albert resultó herido hoy por mi culpa. En este punto, nunca me he sentido tan contenta con mi decisión de viajar tan lejos para seguir mis estudios.

Así que lo primero que hago después, es enviar un mensaje de correo electrónico a Albert de la siguiente manera:

_'Albert__, una vez más, no puedo __agradecerte lo suficiente__ lo que has__hecho por mí,__y estoy__eternamente agradecida__ con la vida __de haberte conocido,__pero es__hora de decir__adiós.__Aquí hay algo__que he encontrado__en la red:__"Una__fuerte amistad__no necesita__conversación__diaria,__no necesitan__estar siempre junto.__Siempre y cuando la__relación__resida en__el corazón, los__verdaderos amigos__nunca se separan__...". __[__3]_

_¡Hasta luego!__Te deseo__todo lo mejor con__Chantal!__Candy '_

Luego, durante los días previos a la fecha de mi partida, Albert ha tratado de ponerse en contacto conmigo llamándome o viniendo a mi casa, pero yo deliberadamente lo he evitado todo el tiempo. Además, temo que va a hacer un gran anuncio a sus amigos de que nuevamente se comprometió con Chantal, así que cancelo mi número de móvil y desactivo mis cuentas existentes. Mis padres están más que desconcertados por mi extraño comportamiento, pero respetan mi decisión y creo que tengo razones válidas. Lynn tiene sus sospechas de que esto tiene algo que ver con la conversación que tuve con Chantal, pero creo que es demasiado desalentador recapitular el incidente para ella, así que le digo a Lynn que puedo manejarlo yo sola.

Sólo quedan tres días antes de mi partida, al salir a hacer unos mandados por la mañana temprano, veo una nota de Albert en la puerta principal.

"Candy, por favor dame una oportunidad de hablar contigo antes de que te vayas. Albert"

Me pregunto si Chantal ha dejado Vancouver o ya decidió quedarse con Albert, pero de todos modos, mi anterior encuentro con Chantal no fue amistoso, y hablar con Albert no hará sino irritarme de nuevo al recordar lo inmadura y equivocada que estaba al creer que había algún romance entre nosotros. Por lo tanto, me muerdo el labio y me apresuro a lanzar su nota a la basura.

=o=o=o=

Siguiendo el consejo de mis padres, he dispuesto residir en una casa de familia cerca de uno de los campus universitarios. Ya que se me permite vivir con una familia local, no sólo puedo practicar hablando en francés con ellos, también puedo experimentar como es la "vida real" durante mi residencia en Montreal. Mi casero me informa que más tarde dos estudiantes residirán con nosotros en la misma casa, que provienen de dos ciudades remotas de la provincia de Quebec. Ambos están entrando en su primer año en la misma universidad.

He traído conmigo la portátil que Albert me ha dado como regalo de cumpleaños. Reconozco que he ventilado mi ira contra él a causa de Chantal, pero cuando comienzo a recapacitar más tarde, reconozco que es mi culpa por fantasear con nosotros. Realmente no puedo culparlo a él porque no estábamos realmente saliendo, y él tampoco me insinuaba nada de alguna manera. Sin embargo, cada vez que vuelvo a recordar el ataque del puma, la forma en que me protegía de todo el daño siempre trae profundos sentimientos dentro de mí, y su ternura hacia mí después era inconfundible.

De todos modos, no he sabido nada de él nuevamente desde el día en que dejo su nota a pie de mi puerta. Me imagino que él entiende que necesito mi espacio. Sin embargo, lo echo mucho de menos, sobre todo cuando me acuesto en la cama por la noche. En particular, echo de menos su compañía, su carácter extrovertido y amable y las muchas conversaciones disfrutamos durante los últimos meses. No hay nadie más a quien culpar sino a mí, porque yo esencialmente lo he apartado de mi vida. Además, con Chantal devuelta en su vida, creo que pronto se olvidará de mí. Después de todo, estoy fuera de su vista, fuera de su mente.

El tiempo vuela y ya es Agosto. Mis padres volaran para encontrarse conmigo mañana. Han encontrado un hotel cerca y reservamos una habitación para una semana. También van a alquilar un coche de tal manera que podemos conducir alrededor de Montreal y de la histórica ciudad de Quebec. Está a sólo dos horas y media de distancia de Montreal en coche, y es bien conocida por la gran cantidad de pintorescas atracciones.

El día para irnos a la ciudad de Quebec llegó. El clima es agradable y hermoso, y casi no hay nubes en el cielo. Mis dos compañeros de piso llamados, Michel y Amélie, se unen a nosotros también. A pesar de que ellos crecieron en Quebec, nunca han estado en la parte histórica Quebec. Puesto que sólo se puede hablar francés, y Lynn es mejor en eso que mi padre, de lo único que el va a ser responsable este día es de conducir.

La primera parada es el famoso hotel, Fairmont Le Château Frontenac en Quebec City [4]. La ciudad es rica en patrimonio, y vamos a pasar las próximas horas recorriendo esa zona. Justo debajo del hotel hay un precioso paseo conocido como Terrasse Dufferin, que es una hermosa terraza construida a lo largo del majestuoso río San Lorenzo [5]. Con el tiempo nos llevará a otros lugares de interés turístico.

Por lo tanto, una vez que hemos aparcado nuestro coche, nos vamos todos en dirección a los baños. Hemos acordado reunirnos junto a la estatua de Samuel du Champlain [6] cerca del hotel. A la espera de mis padres, Michel y Amélie pronto vuelven a unirse a mí. De repente, oigo que alguien detrás de mí dice: "Buenos días, glamorosa chica de las pistas."

Puedo reconocer esa voz en cualquier lugar, pero debido al ruido del ambiente de la gente hablando a mí alrededor, tengo serias dudas acerca de lo que he escuchado. Por lo tanto, prácticamente saltó con un soplo agudo de aliento cuando me giro para ver Albert parado justo delante de mí con una sonrisa irresistible en su rostro. Cuando pienso que debo estar soñando o alucinando, Amélie suspira y exclama con alegría, "Il est tellement beau!" (Él es tan guapo!)

Su voz me saca de mi aturdimiento, y entonces recuerdo mis modales. Les presento mis amigos a Albert, y mientras lo saludan con su escaso inglés, dice hola a los dos en francés, "Bonjour, Michel et Amélie!" (Hola, Michael y Amelia!)

Después de eso, por cortesía sigo hablando con Albert en francés.

"Pourquoi tu es ici?" (¿Por qué estás aquí?)

"Parce que tu me manques ..." (Porque te echo de menos ...)

"Je te manque?" (¿Me extrañaste?)

"Oui..." (Si...)

Una vez más, no puedo creer lo que escucho, y justo cuando estoy a punto de pedirle que aclaremos esto en inglés, mis amigos nos dicen que van a ir a otro lugar para darnos algo de privacidad. Tan pronto como están fuera del alcance de nuestros oídos, Albert cubre mi nuca con las palmas de sus manos y acerca su boca a mi cara. Pasa tan rápido que el aumento de la electricidad fluye por mis venas, puedo sentir como sus labios están en contacto con los míos. Él es muy dulce y suave, y sin embargo, su beso está lleno de sentimientos y afectos, tan diferente a la época en que me dio un beso bajo el muérdago.

Oh Dios... Mi príncipe azul está realmente besándome justo al lado de Le Château Frontenac, donde hordas de turistas extranjeros pasan a cada segundo?

Pero antes de que pueda responder a sus besos, él se retira con sus llamativos ojos azules fijos en los míos. Sus emociones se hacen notar con fuerza y claridad cuando sus manos empiezan a acariciar mi rostro, y puedo ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Entonces él me dice con voz ronca, "Je t'aime, ma chérie". (Te amo, mi amor.)

Yo sé lo que significa. Su beso significa amor, por lo que yo respondo en voz alta, "Je t'aime aussi!" (Te amo también!)

Ya no me importa si el mundo entero nos está mirando, así que me arrojo a él, rodeando su cuerpo con mis brazos y recargo mi cara en su hombro. Dejo que los sollozos sacudan mi cuerpo y liberen todas mis emociones reprimidas. Sus manos afectuosamente correr arriba y abajo de mi espalda, murmurando palabras de consuelo en mi oído. Lo que pasa es totalmente inesperado, y la sensación es indescriptible. Es una mezcla de euforia, de incredulidad, satisfacción y posiblemente, vergüenza. No recuerdo si alguna vez he llorado así en público, pero mi príncipe está aquí, me abraza fuerte y esto es todo lo que me importa ahora.

Cuando mi llanto disminuye, dice después de aclararse la garganta: "No puedo creer lo mucho que te he extrañado, Candy, especialmente cuando estabas huyendo otra vez."

"Lo siento..." Yo estornudo, suavizando mi abrazo.

Seca mis lágrimas con sus manos y dice con voz suave: "No hay nada que lamentar... Tiempo después descubrí que Chantal había hablado contigo en el hospital."

Me pregunto cómo se enteró de eso o si él sabe lo que me dijo, pero no quiero tocar ese tema ahora. Como si él tuviera los mismos pensamientos, abre sus brazos a mí sin decir una palabra, señalándome que vuelva a refugiarme en sus brazos. Me encanta complacerlo, y sus brazos me sostienen cautiva de inmediato. Me siento muy segura porque su abrazo es como esa reconfortante manta que de niña necesitaba durante una terrible tormenta.

Un poco más tarde, finalmente recuerdo que tengo que encontrarme con mis padres aquí. ¿Pero dónde están ahora?

Así que estiro el cuello para mirar y buscarlos, volviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. Albert no tiene ningún problema para comprender lo que hago, por lo que me susurra, "No te preocupes, Candy. Tus padres probablemente están disfrutando del paseo turístico con tus amigos. De hecho, han organizado este encuentro para mí."

"¿Qué?" Exclamo en shock. Luego de calmarme, "Puedes explicármelo, Albert?"

Él sonríe, pero esquiva la pregunta: "De hecho estoy alojando en este hotel por una conferencia de negocios, pero la conferencia comienza hasta mañana. He preparado un regalo para ti. ¿Quieres echar un vistazo?"

"¿Otro regalo?"

Mientras asiente con la cabeza, me pongo de puntillas para colocar un beso cerca de la comisura de la boca antes de decir: "Gracias".

Él sin duda está aturdido, pero sólo brevemente antes de que su expresión se transforma en una mirada feliz. Luego, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, toma mi mano y me lleva hacia la entrada del hotel. Una vez dentro, avanzamos a través del vestíbulo del magnífico hotel, aparentemente en dirección a las salas de conferencias, y se explica, "Cuando desesperadamente quería hablar contigo y sin embargo tu resueltamente te alejaste de mí, llamé a su padre al trabajo. Tuvimos una plática de hombre a hombre una noche después de su turno, y fácilmente creyó que mi amor por ti es genuino y puro. Por lo tanto, me prometió junto con Lynn iba a diseñar un plan, pero yo les hice una petición especial. "

Se detiene inesperadamente, así que lo miro, levantando una de mis cejas. "¿Y? ¿Cuál era tu petición?"

"Que ellos no te comentaran nada de mí. Quería revelar mis sentimientos cuando llegara el momento oportuno, y les pareció bastante razonable".

Entonces pregunto, "¿El momento oportuno? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

Con una sonrisa misteriosa y un brillo en sus ojos, explora los alrededores del lugar y de repente se me mete en un rincón apartado y tranquilo de un pasillo. Luego susurra: "Ahora!"

Instantáneamente, levanta mi barbilla y comienza a darme besos ligeros, a partir de la frente, a mi nariz y mis mejillas. Luego acuna mi rostro entre sus manos y empieza a besarme suavemente y con amor.

Cierro los ojos para disfrutar de este mágico momento con mi príncipe, estoy sintiendo un calor recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. No mucho tiempo después de haber respondido a sus besos, él se burla de mí lamiendo mis labios con la punta de su lengua, lo que me quita el aliento, haciéndome abrir los labios automáticamente. Luego se adelanta a explorar mi boca con su lengua, y se toma su tiempo para saborear. Mis rodillas están cada vez más débiles, y me estoy derritiendo en contra de él, así que me atrae, atrapándome con sus fuertes brazos. Mientras continúa enseñándome el arte de besar, le paso los dedos por el pelo y acerca su cabeza aún más a la mía. Vierto todo el anhelo, el deseo y el amor que he sentido por él todos estos años en el beso, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse a su ritmo, siguiendo su ejemplo. Cuando estamos saboreando la boca del otro con pasión insaciable, nos aferramos el uno al otro, profundizando el beso más y más a medida que pasan los segundos.

Durante todo este momento he perdido la noción del tiempo, pero puedo sentir mi corazón palpitar como si fuera a salirse de mi caja torácica. Por fin, rompe el beso, buscando aire, y yo también estoy jadeante. Su cara y orejas se han sonrojado en un rosa encendido, y siento que mi cuerpo me quema demasiado. Respirando con dificultad, resopla, "Eres increíble Candy.,."

Me las arreglo para responder: "Lo creas o no, yo nunca he besado a nadie así".

Él levanta una ceja ligeramente, pero sus labios se curvan en una amplia sonrisa. Luego descansa su frente contra la mía y susurra: "Te amo... tanto, Candy. Prométeme que no te esconderás de mí nunca más."

Tengo tantas preguntas en mi cabeza, pero por ahora decido no destrozar el ambiente romántico y le doy una respuesta sincera: "Te amo, también, Albert, y tendré en cuenta no hacer nada intencional para molestarte otra vez. "

Luego roza ligeramente la nariz con la mía y me amonesta en broma: "Es mejor que mantengan tus palabras, o simplemente te encerraré en el calabozo de mi castillo, y voy a enviar a un dragón que escupa fuego para vigilar la puerta. "

No pude dejar de reír por su amenaza. "Hablando de la mazmorra y dragón, creo que es hora de que te cuente un secreto mío."

Un gesto de preocupación cruza por su rostro, pero toma aire y pregunta, "¿Cuál es tu secreto?"

En lugar de responderle, le pido, "Por favor, promete que no vas a reírte de mí, no importa lo que pase."

Su consternación da paso al alivio y me lleva de nuevo a su abrazo cálido y pronuncia: "Te lo prometo".

Mientras pongo mis brazos alrededor de él, le digo el apodo que le di hace muchos años.

"Príncipe Azul? Tienes que estar bromeando!" replica con diversión.

Así que resoplo acusadoramente ", Albert! No has cumplido tu promesa!"

"Lo siento, Candy", dice y me da un beso en los labios. Lo siento sonreír mientras me besa, así que me defiendo, "Yo sé que es cursi, pero creo que te queda bien."

"Bien... mi glamorosa chica, lo voy a tomar", él acepta con reticencia burlona.  
De hecho, me gusta mi nuevo apodo, pero antes de comentar al respecto, toma mi mano y pregunta: "Es algo entre nosotros, ¿verdad?"

Mientras asiento, sugiere "De cualquier modo, quieres ver tu regalo ahora?"

Así que Albert me lleva a un almacén especial reservado para los huéspedes del hotel. Resulta que me ha comprado una bicicleta de carretera, la cual es útil para viajar por caminos pavimentados. Él ha hecho algunas investigaciones y sabe que hay dos campus de la universidad. Aunque el inter-campus ofrece servicio de transporte, a los estudiantes se les anima para desplazarse de arriba para abajo, y hay amplios bastidores para bicicletas proporcionadas por el aparcamiento.

Él declara: "Es una bicicleta ligera y fácil de mantener. Lo más importante es que no es presuntuosa, por lo que no llama la atención. Lo último que quieres como estudiante universitario es que tu bicicleta sea robada." Una vez más, demuestra lo mucho que se preocupa por mí, y me conmueve profundamente.

"¿Es esa la razón por la que no conduces un coche de lujo?" Le pregunto. Estoy segura de que él puede permitirse un coche muy caro, pero sólo posee un modesto sedán.

"¡Exactamente! Prefiero mantener un perfil bajo". Él sonríe y envuelve su brazo alrededor de mi hombro. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo diferente que es a Chantal en ese sentido. Al mismo tiempo, me pregunto qué ha pasado entre ellos.

Ajeno a mis pensamientos, él comenta, "Vamos a hacer un recorrido? Esta es mi tercera vez en la ciudad de Quebec, por lo que puedo ser tu guía turístico. He prometido a Joe y Lynn y que nos encontraremos para la cena de esta noche." Así que Albert no llama más a mi padre, Dr. Watson.

Si bien estamos paseando por la terraza justo al lado del río St. Lawrence, hay multitud de personas que se reúnen en torno a animadores y artistas, y los cañones se extienden a lo largo de la ruta. Albert dice: "Varios de estos cañones eran originalmente propiedad del gobierno ruso, pero fueron capturados por los británicos durante la guerra de Crimea. Es posible incluso encontrar las fortificaciones originales allá arriba". Señala con el dedo a la Alta Ciudad.

Entonces yo lo admiro "Albert, parece que has estudiado la historia de Quebec!"

Se inclina levemente con una sonrisa humilde y dice: "Por supuesto que he pasado algún tiempo haciendo mi tarea con la intención de causar una buena impresión en mi novia."

"Novia?" Repito, levantando las cejas dubitativamente. "Lo has asumido-"

"¡Sí!" afirma con un brillo en sus ojos, interrumpiéndome. "¿No aceptaste eso justo después de... ya sabes... el incidente puma?"

Me eché a reír, pero mi voz es acallada por su boca. Me sorprende pero estoy feliz porque demuestra que ama al besarme. Pero en cuestión de segundos, él rompe el beso, así que aprovecho esta oportunidad para explicar, "fue un malentendido"

Sin embargo, él me interrumpe una vez más con otro beso. Cierro los ojos y puedo sentir esta vez como toma mis labios entre los suyos, primero el labio inferior y luego el superior.

A pesar del hecho de que una docena o más de personas podrían estar observándonos, no puedo dejar de responderle. Sin embargo, a diferencia del beso en el interior del hotel, éste no dura mucho tiempo en absoluto. Después de eso, me dice con voz profunda: "Para que lo sepas, mi glamorosa chica, los amigos no se besan así".

"Lo sé", le respondo en tono triste, de pronto me siento abatida por el recuerdo de las palabras de Chantal, acerca de atraer mala suerte a la gente que esta a mi alrededor.

Entonces su semblante cambia de alegre a fruncir el ceño y le hago una observación, "Te estás metiendo en un montón de problemas por ser mi novio."

Dicho esto, tristemente me alejo de él. Su mano se extiende para tirar de mí hacia él y me pregunta en tono urgente "Candy, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás dudando de mi amor?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza con firmeza, le lanzó una mirada preocupada. Entonces guardo mi silencio, contemplando cómo abordar el tema con él. Me lanza una mirada de comprensión y simplemente agarra mi mano y dice: "Tómate tu tiempo, Candy, pero sin importar lo que pienses, para mí, ahora eres mi novia."

Entonces hago una sonrisa forzada, y el no me obliga a hablar después de esto. A medida que continuamos nuestro recorrido, en poco tiempo hemos llegado a la Citadelle [7]. Una enorme fortaleza en forma de estrella, que se eleva sobre el río St. Lawrence en Cap Diamant. Reanuda su trabajo como mi guía y comenta: "Señorita Candice, sabes que Winston Churchill, Franklin Roosevelt y William Lyon Mackenzie King analizaron la estrategia para la Segunda Guerra Mundial aquí?" [8]

En la actualidad, este lugar está inundado de gente esperando en fila para tomar fotos. Albert me pregunta si hoy he traído una cámara conmigo. Así que respondo con una sonrisa boba, "Ya que mi vieja cámara se rompió, iba a comprar una nuevo, pero no he tenido la oportunidad."

Por lo tanto, él saca su mini cámara digital y le pide a un turista que nos tome una foto. Cuando es nuestro turno para posar, toma mi brazo para envolverlo alrededor de su cintura antes de que él apoye su brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Entonces me susurra, "Sonríe, Candy. Este es nuestra primer fotografía como pareja."

Una cálida sonrisa rápidamente se abre camino en mi cara. Mi pulso se acelera mientras el castamente trae mi otro brazo alrededor suyo, me siento muy afortunada de que mi príncipe me corresponda. Definitivamente voy a atesorar esta foto sin importar lo que ocurra en el futuro.

Después de haber agradecido al turista, decido que lo mejor es preguntar a Albert de una vez por todas, la duda más importante que hay en mi corazón. Así que reúno mis fuerzas y pregunto: "¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado de mí?"

"Hace algunos meses en realidad", responde a la vez, su expresión se tornó seria, como si él hubiera preparado la respuesta a esa pregunta. Su respuesta sin dudas me desequilibra, y observando mi rostro estupefacto, sugiere, "Hablemos más durante el almuerzo, señorita Candice. Su guía tiene que llenar su estómago."

Así que Albert me lleva a un restaurante italiano en el barrio histórico del Viejo Quebec [9]. Una vez que hemos pedido nuestra orden, comienza a recordar, "En primer lugar, debo decir que no puedo determinar exactamente cómo y cuándo me he enamorado de ti, Candy".

Hace una pausa y baja la cabeza, con las manos doblando y desdoblando la servilleta, como si estuviera perdido en sus recuerdos o teniendo problemas para encontrar las palabras. Entonces agarro su mano y le doy un apretón, asintiendo hacia él alentadoramente. Me regresa una mirada amorosa y continúa: "Pero en el momento en que me di cuenta de que me estabas protegiendo de Neil, me emocioné muchísimo. No sabía que me amabas tanto, a pesar de que lo negaste más tarde, diciendo que éramos sólo amigos. "

Emití un suspiro y repliqué suavemente, "No tenía elección. Sabía que seguías sufriendo la pérdida de un ser amado."

Así que él responde: "Estás en lo correcto. Estaba lejos de estar listo para una nueva relación. Sin embargo, en las semanas siguientes, cuando estabas demasiado ocupada para tomar clases de esquí conmigo, tu rostro alegre comenzó a ocupar mi mente. Ese fue el momento cuando mi amigo de Boston, Jonathan, me informó que Chantal había empezado a tener citas de nuevo. "

Me preguntaba si Chantal le había a dicho Albert acerca de por qué ella estaba viendo a Martin en ese entonces, pero decidí cerrar mi boca. Luego continuo: "La noticia abrió de un tajo mis viejas heridas, creado otras nuevas, y me di cuenta de que quería hablar contigo más que con nadie en el mundo. Sin embargo, rápidamente deseché esa idea porque tenía miedo de que te alejara de mí. No quería arriesgar nuestra amistad, que yo siempre había atesorado".

"En ese caso, ¿Por qué me visitaste en el día de San Valentín?" Pregunto en tono solemne. Quiero saber qué lo hizo cambiar.

Justo cuando exhala profundamente, el camarero nos trae la comida y le pregunta si hay algo más que necesitemos. Los dos sacudimos la cabeza, y el camarero nos dice, "Bon appétit!" (Buen provecho!)

Tengo mi espagueti con salsa marinara de mariscos, y Albert ha ordenado canelones rellenos de carne de ternera, espinacas y queso. Mientras estamos disfrutando de nuestros platillos, responde a mi anterior pregunta con otra pregunta "¿Recuerdas que me sentía devastado después de la llamada de mi amigo, y tu imagen fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza?"

Asiento con la cabeza, pasando la comida a la boca. Luego explica: "Una vez más, me propuse no molestarte. Sin embargo, sintiéndose angustiado y melancólico, simplemente no podía ir a tu casa así, porque sin duda preocuparía a mis padres. Por lo tanto, estuve dando vueltas sin rumbo fijo. Luego me di cuenta que sin querer estaba dirigiéndome a tu casa. Sin embargo, cuando nadie respondió a la puerta, el primer pensamiento que surgió en mi mente fue 'Seguramente Candy ha tenido una cita para cenar con alguien en el Día de San Valentín ".

Antes de que pueda corregir que esa noche en realidad estaba con Annie, Patty y sus novios, toma mi mano en la suya y dice escuetamente: "Fue ahí cuando los celos me consumían por dentro."

Lo que ha dicho suena bastante increíble para mí, pero a medida que nuestros ojos se encuentran en una mirada, sé que él no está mintiendo a pesar de que no haya sentido nada extraño en su actitud hacia mí esa noche. Debió de notar mi expresión de duda, por lo que comenta en un tono grave, "Candy, no olvides que he sido entrenado para reprimir mis emociones desde que era un niño".

"Es cierto," murmuro en voz baja. Luego entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y continúa contando su historia: "Al principio, pensé que podría esperar por ti, porque yo realmente extrañaba tu sonrisa, que siempre podía levantar mi espíritu. Pero tan pronto como me hundí en el asiento del conductor decidí irme... "

Su voz se apaga, y una triste sonrisa se apodera de su rostro. Así que le pregunto, "¿Por qué?"

Él deja escapar un suspiro antes de que pueda responderme: "Francamente, no quería estar ahí para presenciar tu regreso a casa con otro hombre. Por otro lado, estaba demasiado cansado y somnoliento para continuar paseando por las calles. Había sido privado de una buena calidad del sueño durante casi dos semanas. "

"Eso fue lo que pensé también. Más tarde te volviste a quedar dormido en mi sofá" Dije en un tono simpático.

El rastro de una sonrisa sutil juega en sus labios cuando él desvía la mirada hacia la ventana para observa los peatones y los coches afuera. Hay una larga pausa, como si estuviera organizando sus pensamientos. Luego atrae su atención de nuevo a mí y fija sus ojos en los míos. "Después de hablar contigo esa noche, me sentí mucho mejor, como si una carga fuera levantado de mis hombros. Tu aceptación incondicional me hizo comprender lo que era el amor verdadero, y que tú nunca me despreciarías incluso en mis momentos más débiles. Sin embargo, a pesar de que reconocí que sin saberlo había desarrollado profundos sentimientos por ti, me di cuenta de que un hombre con un corazón roto sería un pésimo enamorado. Como no quería ser injusto contigo, opte por enterrar mis sentimientos en su lugar. Supuse que era sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que pudiera superar mis heridas y sentimientos negativos como resultado de mi relación anterior".

Abrumada por las emociones, estoy al borde de las lágrimas. He perdido el apetito, y parece que Albert siente lo mismo. Él baja su cubierto y atentamente me dice: "Sin embargo, no esperaba que estuvieras pensando en dejar Vancouver por otra universidad, que estaba tan lejos. Yo no estaba en condiciones de modificar tu decisión o las metas de tu carrera. Éramos sólo amigos después de todo. "

Con lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro, le hice saber mi versión de los hechos. Yo había solicitado la universidad dos meses antes de que él y yo nos reuniéramos de nuevo para ir a la Montaña Grouse. No tenía ni idea de que nos convertiríamos en amigos cercanos. Para concluir, agrego: "Podría haberme quedado en Vancouver, si tan sólo me lo hubieras pedido."

"Créeme, desde hace meses había estado teniendo ese dilema mas cuando mis sentimientos por ti crecían con cada día que pasaba," me da su sólida respuesta. Luego explica, secando las lágrimas por mí ", pero Candy, era tu futuro, y tienes todo el derecho de elegir tu propio camino."

Se detiene por un momento antes de decir: "Mi plan original era confesarte mi amor por ti en tu cumpleaños justo después de la fiesta de despedida, pero Rosemary dio a luz a Anthony aquella noche, ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí", aspiré por la nariz suavemente, sonriendo cuando la imagen del bebé Anthony vuelve a mí. "¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión, Albert?"

Habla con nostalgia: "Cuando estábamos hablando acerca de cuánto tiempo te tomaría para alcanzar tus meta de la carrera, decidí esperar hasta que te trasladaras a Montreal en primer lugar, a sabiendas de que declararte mis sentimientos influiría en la decisión hasta cierto punto."

Casi no puedo comprender su razonamiento, aunque me llega al corazón sin medida, por lo que le pregunto, "¿No crees que seremos más felices si estamos juntos en lugar de estar a tantos kilómetros de distancia?"

Frunce el ceño ante eso, y una sonrisa triste se escapa de su garganta. "Por supuesto que me encantaría verte todos los días, pero debo anteponer tu felicidad antes que la mía."

"No te entiendo", me quejo con una leve exasperación. Con todas estas emociones dentro de mí, mi mente está demasiado confundida para pensar.

Después de soltar un suspiro largo y profundo se explica, "Yo no quiero que por mi culpa tengas algo lamentar más adelante en la vida."

Una oleada de vergüenza se lanza a través de mí por el momento. He malinterpretado su comportamiento y salté a conclusiones erróneas basadas en mi propia percepción de nuestra relación. Pensé que Albert no me amaba, pero en realidad dejó de lado sus propios intereses y sentimientos para mi bien. En otras palabras, él estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su propia felicidad para que yo mantuviera mis metas en la vida.

Por lo tanto, unos momentos más tarde digo con admiración, "Gracias por pensar en mis intereses, Albert. Si yo lo hubiera sabido antes..."

Me estoy haciendo demasiado sentimental para terminar la frase, por lo que me expreso con la acción en su lugar. Me inclino hacia delante, con el objetivo de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero deliberadamente desplaza ligeramente su cara de tal manera que mis labios se posan sobre los suyos. Estoy un poco sorprendida, pero sonrío contra sus labios, sin embargo, y él hace lo mismo. Entonces con su brazo me acerca hacia él y dice: "Yo siempre te amaré, Candy. Nadie me comprende como tú."

"Lo mismo digo, Albert. Me siento muy conectada contigo."

A continuación, hemos acordado salir del restaurante y reanudar nuestro turismo. Actualmente, estoy teniendo un debate interno sobre preguntarle a Albert acerca de Chantal, pero creo que irá a hablarlo a su debido tiempo, si así lo desea. Es obvio que él está realmente enamorado de mí, así que me recuerdo a mí misma que no tengo porque llegar al fondo de las cosas.

Cuando llegamos a la Universidad Laval [10] más tarde, Albert me cuenta un poco más sobre su historia mientras caminamos a un ritmo lento de un edificio a otro en el campus. Cuando llegamos al edificio Alphonse-Marie-Padre, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra mientras se disfruta de la hermosa vista de la ciudad de Quebec. Entonces yo digo: "Albert, es impresionantemente hermoso aquí cuando el sol de la tarde brilla a través de varios edificios en el campus, ¿no te parece?"

Él asiente, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Entonces me pregunto, "¿Qué tal si tomamos un descanso por un tiempo?" Me gusta este lugar porque por fin estamos solos con nosotros mismos.

Su rostro se ilumina ante la sugerencia, y responde: "Claro, ¿te importa si nos sentamos en el suelo?"

"Por supuesto que no!"

Después de algunos momentos de amable silencio, hablé, "Albert, ¿tus padres saben acerca de tus sentimientos por mí?"

Una débil risa sale de su garganta cuando él niega con la cabeza. "No... Aunque me imagino que tienen sospechas desde hace mucho tiempo. A ellos les caes muy bien por cierto, sobre todo mi padre."

"¿Por qué? Sólo lo vi una vez!"

Él detecta una pizca de escepticismo en mi voz, por lo que afirma: "Sí, pero la primera impresión sí cuenta! Mi padre siempre dice que después de tantos años en el mundo de los negocios él puede ver a través de la mente de la gente, así que realmente me molesté en el pasado cuando él no aceptó Chantal y claramente expresó su desaprobación con respecto a mi compromiso con ella. "

Entonces su brazo me rodea con cariño. Al descansar mi cabeza en su hombro, me pregunta casualmente, "Candy, ¿por qué no me has preguntado nada sobre ella?"

"Es difícil hablar de ella sin sentirme emocional", es mi respuesta evasiva.

Después de un silencio pensativo, Albert comienza, "Candy, recuerdas lo que ocurrió después de mi cirugía en el hospital? En primer lugar, nunca antes te había visto tan abatida. Además, a pesar de que dijiste que estabas feliz por mí, yo sabía que estabas fingiendo. Luego, después de que tratar de contactar contigo fue en vano, sume dos más dos y deduje que Chantal debía haberte dado un mal rato en el hospital. Cuando me enfrenté a ella el día antes de salir de Vancouver, le resultaba demasiado humillante y se negó a dar los detalles, que sólo confirmaron mi pensamiento. "

Albert me mira inquisitivamente, esperando que yo le cuente, pero me las arreglo para levantar las comisuras de los labios y evitar el tema de nuevo. "Prefiero olvidar esa experiencia con ella... Pero en pocas palabras, intentó convencerme de pensar que yo no era buena en comparación con ella."

Mi tono es más cansado de lo que pensaba. Sin mover los ojos de los míos, él comenta con voz muy tierna: "Bueno, ustedes dos son muy diferentes, pero eso no quiere decir que es mejor... así que supongo que sus palabras han estado rondando en tu mente desde entonces?"

"Tienes razón", murmuro de acuerdo. Luego inhala y exhala, me sostiene apretada, "Cuando ella me llamó desde Boston, diciéndome que quería venir a Vancouver a verme, le dije con calma y directamente que yo no la amaba más. Había estado ciego y por lo tanto no me di cuenta de que ella y yo no éramos compatibles en absoluto. Dicho de otro modo, nuestra ruptura fue una bendición disfrazada. Ella estaba en negación, y fue lo primero que preguntó: "¿Estás saliendo con esa chica rubia? "

"¿En serio?" Respondo, algo horrorizada.

Él asiente con una débil sonrisa. "Estaba atrapado con la guardia demasiado baja, así que mi reacción fue, 'Candy y yo somos sólo amigos cercanos... pero ¿cómo lo sabes?" ¿Y sabes qué me dijo después? "

Yo me enderecé, curiosamente fijando mis ojos en los suyos. Él esboza una leve sonrisa y continúa. Ella me acusó:" Durante mucho tiempo he sentido que la rubia tiene un lugar especial en tu corazón. "

"¿Es eso cierto, Albert? Quiero decir que había sido especial para ti, incluso cuando estabas con ella?" Le pregunto con evidentes dudas en mi voz y en mi expresión facial.

"No voy a negarlo", dice con un guiño, así que no estoy segura de si es grave, pero en este momento su mano suavemente empuja hacia atrás mi flequillo, y besa mi frente ante su comentario, "Tu llamaste mi atención antes de que tuvieras el accidente. Desde el primer momento en que te observé, nunca he olvidado tus ojos brillantes y tu sonrisa cautivadora. "

"Tienes que estar bromeando."

Alpha

No, no lo estoy!" él me dice. "De otro modo, ¿cómo explicar el por qué te he reconocido enseguida cuando nos encontramos la otra vez años después en el centro comercial?"

Me encuentro pérdida entre sus las palabras. Luego rompe en una sonrisa nostálgica y recuerda: "Te vi cuando estábamos haciendo cola para las encumbres. Observé cómo su pelo rubio volaba en contraste con el fondo blanco de la nieve, y por eso me di cuenta de que habías hecho un giro equivocado minutos después. "

"¿Cómo es que nunca me lo habías dicho?"

Me lanza una mirada, moviendo las cejas, y comenta: "Tenía miedo de que pensaras que te estaba acosando, pero en realidad no lo estaba. Sólo que tu encanto atrae a la gente sin esfuerzo."

Rompo en risas, a la vez que muevo la cabeza con incredulidad. Pronto, él se recompone y añade: "Es en serio, aunque no lo parezca, no te había mencionado nada de esto porque no estaba seguro de si querías hablar acerca de tu accidente."

Cuando yo me muestro de acuerdo eso, continúa, "De todos modos, vamos a volver a mi conversación con Chantal. Cuando yo no hice ningún comentario sobre su observación de que eres especial para mí, ella sostuvo que serías una carga para mí y hasta me dio sus razones para creer eso. "

Eso me encrespa los nervios, así que finalmente abro mi corazón y le hago saber lo que me dijo ese día en el hospital. Mientras me escucha, nuevamente frunce el ceño. Cuando he terminado, me pregunta con incredulidad, "Candy, en realidad creíste todo lo que dijo?"

Cuando asiento con vergüenza, me reprende suavemente: "Deberías haber hablado conmigo primero".

Por lo tanto, supongo que Chantal me ha mentido acerca de algunas de las cosas, y Albert aclara después de exhalar un suspiro, "En primer lugar, después de hablar conmigo por teléfono, Chantal no quería renunciar, así que después llamó mi madre, y le preguntó si podía venir a visitarnos. A mi madre no le gusta rechazar a la gente y Chantal lo sabe muy bien. Cuando mi madre accedió, Chantal le preguntó si podía enviarme a recogerla a el aeropuerto".

Hace una pausa pero le lanzó una mirada rápida antes de que él pueda continuar: "Por eso, cuando me enteré, he hecho algunos arreglos para asignar a otra persona para recoger a Chantal, y también le pedí a Rosemary que me dejara quedar en su habitación para invitados. Hice todo esto porque no quería dar a Chantal falsas esperanzas, pero ella no sabía de mi plan hasta después de mi cirugía".

No mucho tiempo después de que él deja de hablar, le pregunto, "Así que es cierto que casi tuviste un accidente mientras estabas buscándome en la montaña?"

"Sí, pero sólo Chantal sabe de eso", admite. Entonces cae en cuenta, levanta su voz y pregunta con los ojos nublados por la confusión: "No me digas que crees eso de que atraes la mala suerte?"

Miro a lo lejos, demasiado avergonzado para responder. Entonces él gruñe en un tono inflexible: "Me importa un bledo la mala suerte!"

Jadeo. El es normalmente tranquilo, así que nunca lo he visto así de agitado. Luego respira profundamente varias veces para calmarse. Cuando vuelve a hablar, su tono es muy tenue, pero todavía cargado por las emociones. "Te diré algo, cuando pensaba que el puma estaba a punto de consumirme para su almuerzo, yo no estaba enojado contigo por meterme en ese lío en absoluto. Me dije que por lo menos moriría protegiéndote a ti, pero al mismo tiempo me lamentaba enormemente que tú no conocieras mis sentimientos. "

Así que pronunciar en voz alta: "Eso fue exactamente lo que tenía en mente también, Albert!"

Luego pasa sus manos sobre mi espalda, subiendo por el cuello, y luego a mi cara y la cabeza antes de que me encrespe los dedos suavemente en el pelo. Mientras miro soñadora a la luz de sus piscinas azules, dice en un tono sombrío: "Por todo lo que pasamos, después de que fuimos rescatados, decidí tener una charla de corazón a corazón contigo más tarde ese día, pero no querías verme. ¿Sabes que en realidad era mi cumpleaños? "

"Yo no sabía..." Sollozo. No puedo estar más avergonzada de mi propia estupidez y terquedad. Luego añado con voz contrita: "Lo siento mucho. Te ruego que me perdones."

"No te preocupes más por eso", responde con un gesto de la cabeza. "Debi haberte dicho como es Chantal. No quería que lo tomaras a mal, pero he creado más malentendidos entre nosotros."

Después de eso, él me acaricia suavemente la mandíbula, con una sonrisa amorosa materializándose en sus labios. Su dedo índice se arrastra por mis mejillas, y me da una sensación de ardor. Tomo su mano en respuesta, mientras el inclina la cabeza y presiona su boca contra la mía, atrayéndome a otra ronda de besos fervientes. Ahora que todo está resuelto, le devuelvo la pasión con el mismo ardor, entregándome a él sin reservas.

Cuando nos encontramos con mis padres y mis amigos a cenar más tarde esa noche, nos presentamos con nuestras manos aferradas el uno al otro. Después de que hemos anunciado nuestra nueva relación, mi padre le da un abrazo de oso a Albert, y Lynn rompe en lágrimas de felicidad. Más tarde, cuando estamos a punto de regresar a Montreal después de la cena, Albert me lleva aparte y me besa con amor en ambas mejillas. Entonces él me promete que va a venir a Montreal cuatro días después a traerme la bicicleta antes de volar de regreso a Vancouver.

Los próximos meses, son muy difíciles para los dos. Al estar tan lejos, la tecnología de la comunicación alivia el dolor cuando extrañamos la presencia del otro, pero a veces no puedo dejar de tener cambios de humor terribles en la escuela, sobre todo porque empieza a nevar. A finales de noviembre, me da una visita sorpresa en su camino de regreso de un viaje de negocios a Nueva York. Se detiene en Montreal por un día sólo para pasar un rato conmigo, incluso construimos un muñeco de nieve juntos en el patio trasero. A continuación le informo de que voy a ir a casa para la Navidad por cerca de dos semanas. Con fervor se compromete a recogerme en el aeropuerto.

Llego a Vancouver retrasada por la tarde y no podemos esperar a besarnos en cuando nos encontramos. No puedo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir cuánto he anhelado estar muy bien aferrada entre sus brazos otra vez! He perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces he soñado con sentir el calor de su cuerpo y escuchar su latido constante.

Al día siguiente, él me invita a su casa para una cena familiar y acogedora. Sus padres me dan la bienvenida calurosamente y me hacen sentir aceptada. El pequeño Anthony es más adorable que nunca. Él ya es capaz de sentarse por si mismo a jugar con sus juguetes, pero parece disfrutar de mi compañía, me miraba de vez en cuando como si él tratara de grabarse mi imagen en su mente. Rosemary entonces me deja saber que ella acaba de enterarse de que está embarazada de nuevo. Cuando le doy mis más sinceras felicitaciones, Albert se acerca y le pregunta: "Rosemary, ¿puedo llevarme a Candy por unos minutos?"

Ella suelta una carcajada y dice: "Por supuesto, Bert, durante todo el tiempo que quieras."

Albert pone los ojos en blanco como respuesta. Mientras me guía hacia la sala de estar, bromeo con él, "¿Es así como te llaman? Bert?"

Él evade mi pregunta y señala el techo con su brillante sonrisa habitual. Cuando veo el muérdago allá arriba, el suspira en mi oído: "Es hora de hacer algunos arreglos". De hecho, me da un beso lento y persistente en la boca que hace que mi cuerpo anhele más y el latido del corazón se vuelve loco, como si quisiera compensar el primer beso que compartimos bajo el muérdago.

Somos prácticamente inseparables durante mi corta estancia en Vancouver. Nos fuimos a esquiar un par de veces también. Dos días antes del final de mis vacaciones, Albert y yo vamos en carro al monte Seymour para pasear con raquetas de nieve, donde es conocido por sus senderos auto-guiados y excursiones para una caminata tranquila y pintoresca. Incluso se ha ganado su lugar como el Resort número uno para raquetas de nieve en América del Norte [11].

Está nevando suavemente por el momento. Después de un largo momento de agradable silencio entre nosotros, hemos llegado a una zona donde es muy tranquilo y callado. No hay nadie más aquí excepto nosotros. Aunque mi nariz es de color rojo y la mayor parte de mi cabello está cubierto de nieve, es una completa bendición para mí estar aquí con mi príncipe. Es casi como un cuento de hadas. Mientras admiro la belleza del entorno, el comienza a lanzarme bolas de nieve. Le lanzo una mirada fingida y se queja: "Ahora realmente has arruinado serenidad de aquí!"

No mucho tiempo después nos dedicamos a una lucha de bolas de nieve, siendo bastante torpe con las raquetas de nieve, caigo en la nieve fresca y estalló en carcajadas. En vez de levantarme, sugiero, "Albert, quieres ayudarme a hacer un ángel de nieve?"

Una carcajada brota de su boca. Después de quitarse las raquetas de nieve, él se agacha para ayudarme a quitar las mías. Entonces comienzo a barrer los brazos extendidos y las piernas hacia atrás y adelante, creando canales en la nieve blanca y brillante. Él me ayuda a arreglar algunas partes, y cuando está satisfecho, comenta alegremente, "Candy, echa un vistazo a tu hermoso ángel de nieve! Tus brazos han formado las alas, y las piernas han formado un vestido."

Mientras me levanta, repentinamente me sostiene entre sus brazos, enterrando su cara en mi pelo sin decir nada. Cuando siento su cálido aliento en mi cuello, las emociones se apoderan de mí, y precipitadamente le digo: "Albert, no quiero regresar a Montreal. Quiero dejar la escuela y volver".

Sin embargo, él se aleja de mí, pensativo. Espero que me dé un sermón, pero se quita el guante de la mano derecha y saca una pequeña caja de terciopelo de su bolsillo. "Esto es para ti, mi glamorosa chica", dice mientras me entrega la caja.

Como él me muestra su sonrisa tierna, lo miro fijamente, desconcertada y totalmente perdida. Mis cejas se juntan en un ceño interrogatorio cuando nerviosamente abre la solapa de la caja de terciopelo. Una vez que puse mi vista en lo que hay dentro, mi corazón da un vuelco y mis mandíbulas caen literalmente. Naturalmente, mis lágrimas brotan, borrando por completo mi visión.

Cuando las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, él se inclina sobre una rodilla y me mira a los ojos y dice en un tono sentimental, "Señorita Candice Watson, Te amo con toda mi alma y corazón, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. ¿Me haces el honor de ser mi esposa? "

Me apresuré a sacar uno de mis guantes y limpio mis lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. También hay un brillo de humedad en sus cristalinos ojos azules. Entonces me dejo caer de rodillas y asiento exageradamente. A continuación, pone suavemente el anillo de diamantes en mi dedo, sus ojos ahora están llenos de lágrimas y de alegría también. Después de que él se asegura de que me he puesto mis dos guantes de nuevo, sella mis labios en un beso profundo y amoroso, acurrucándome en sus brazos. Después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo, nos perdemos en un beso intenso y de alguna manera terminamos cayendo en la nieve. Su pesado cuerpo está contra el mío, mientras yace encima de mí besándome la boca y enredando sus dedos en mi cabello.

Cuando más tarde regresamos a nuestros sentidos, vamos de la mano caminando en la nieve a lo largo de la ruta de regreso. Entonces le pregunto a mi príncipe "¿Cuál es tu plan? Tu sabes que me voy a Vancouver en dos días."

Entonces Albert me informa que desde hace mucho tiempo él y su padre han estado buscando la expansión de sus empresas familiares en la costa. Mientras hizo un poco de investigación en diferentes empresas existentes en Toronto y Montreal, Albert descubrió en Montreal una compañía con potencial, pero que estaba perdiendo dinero. Albert se puso en contacto con el fundador de la compañía, que estaba dispuesto a vender su empresa. Después de rondas de discusiones con su padre, él accedió a que Albert dirigiera su empresa por su cuenta, siempre y cuando George, la mano derecha de su padre, estuviera dispuesto a trasladarse y trabajar en estrecha colaboración con Albert a partir de ahora. Afortunadamente, George era originario de Francia, por lo que al ser bilingüe y solitario, fácilmente asumió el reto de ayudar y apoyar a los joven señor Adams en la nueva compañía.

"Todavía estamos en el proceso de negociación de la empresa con el fundador y su abogado, pero estamos muy cerca", dice Albert emocionado, con una radiante sonrisa adornando sus labios. "Así que probable en un mes o dos, estaré trasladándome a Montreal, mi amor."

"Pero sigo siendo un estudiante:" Le pregunto con asombro.

Él detiene sus pasos y pone sus manos en mis hombros. Entonces me mira, sus ojos son inquebrantables. "Vas a estar ocupada con el estudio y así lo haré con los desafíos futuros. Se que puede haber más problemas de lo que podemos imaginar, pero tengo confianza en que podemos superar los obstáculos que se nos pongan en la vida caminando juntos... como almas gemelas".

"Sí... almas gemelas ... es verdad que podemos apoyarnos mutuamente en la vida", pronuncio en voz baja. Las lágrimas están picando mis ojos de nuevo.

Luego añade: "Honestamente, creo que ya te he conocido por muchos años, y no puedo esperar para empezar mi vida contigo. Quiero tenerte en mis brazos cuando me vaya a dormir y que tu rostro sea lo primero que vea por la mañana. De hecho, mi padre está totalmente de acuerdo con mi decisión e incluso me ha ofrecido un préstamo para darnos un comienzo prometedor. Poco a poco le pagaré una vez que seamos financieramente estables".

Dejé a Albert escoger el día mientras yo elegí el lugar. Así que escogió un día de agosto, cuando tuvimos nuestro primer beso real en la ciudad de Quebec. Me encanta esa idea, y sugiero que tengamos nuestra ceremonia y la recepción en la Montaña Grouse [12] en Vancouver, donde nuestra amistad ha comenzado a florecer en amor.

Los sueños se hacen realidad. Mi príncipe azul y yo nos casamos en el verano. Algunos de sus amigos vinieron a nuestra boda desde Boston, incluyendo a Jonathan, a quien Albert ha seleccionado como su padrino. Nos dice que Chantal se ha trasladado recientemente a Manhattan, Nueva York, pero ella nos envía una tarjeta de boda con sus mejores deseos. Annie y Patty son mis damas de honor.

Para cuando me encuentro haciendo mi residencia, entrenando para ser un pediatra. Albert, junto con George, han logrado transformar a la compañía en una empresa rentable. Su tamaño se ha duplicado desde su adquisición algunos años atrás. Además, ya soy la madre de dos niños, Constanza y Alexander. Nuestra hija tiene vibrantes ojos azules como su padre, y nuestro hijo tiene redondos ojos color esmeralda como los míos. Nacieron en Montreal y son totalmente bilingües. Tanto Albert como yo los amamos y adoramos, y hemos contratado a una niñera de confianza para ayudarnos a criarlos. Sus abuelos vienen a visitarnos al menos dos veces al año para consentirlos tambien. Volamos a Vancouver cada Navidad, y Constanza y Alexander disfrutar la conexión con sus primos mayores, Anthony y Oliver.

Nuestro plan es regresar a Vancouver con el tiempo, porque nuestros corazones pertenecen al lugar donde crecimos, sin mencionar que el abuelo de Charles tiene la intención de retirarse. Por lo tanto, Albert va a hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares.

En cualquier caso, Albert y yo nos sentimos verdaderamente bendecidos por habernos encontrado el uno al otro en nuestras vidas. En retrospectiva, mi terrible accidente en realidad me llevó a él, por lo que, en cierto sentido, estoy agradecida, a pesar de que he sufrido por él. Él es un esposo devoto y padre cariñoso con mis hijos, y nuestro amor por los demás sigue creciendo cada día. Por lo tanto, tengo una fuerte fe en que mi príncipe azul y yo viviremos felices para siempre.

FIN

=o=o=o=

Agradecimientos: Mi agradecimiento a Janja8 por su ayuda con los diálogos en francés. Además, he visitado la ciudad de Quebec dos vece, pero gracias a Ivannia Diaz por responder a mis preguntas. Ella no sólo confirmó de lo que me había acordado de la ciudad de Quebec e incluso sugirió algunos aspectos destacados en el Viejo Québec. Muchas gracias, Janja8 e Ivannia!

**Nota del autor:****  
**Para su interés, las elevaciones de varias montañas mencionadas en este artículo son: Montaña Whistler Blackcomb: m 2436, Montaña Grouse: m 1231, y el Monte Seymour: 1449 m.

En el manga, Albert apareció en la colina de Pony para hacer saber a Candy quien era en realidad su Príncipe de la Colina. Del mismo modo, en esta historia, Albert hizo una aparición sorpresa en la ciudad de Quebec a confesar su amor.

Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que no les importe la lectura de un capítulo largo. Tenía muchas ganas de terminar la historia de una vez! Dado que el capítulo es bastante largo, estoy obligado a cometer errores aquí y allá. Si han encontrado cualquiera de ellos, por favor no duden en hacérmelo saber. Además, si tú has disfrutado de leer esto, por favor no dudes en escribirme unas palabras. Me encantaría saber de tí! Sus comentarios en cualquier idioma son más que bienvenidos!

**Nota al pie: **

[1] Basado en wikipedia. Puma(también conocido como el puma, pantera, o gato de montaña) tienen patas grandes y proporcionalmente las mayores patas traseras en la familia de los felinos. Este físico le permite gran habilidad para saltos y carreras cortas. Por ejemplo, un puma es capaz de saltar tan alto como 5,5 metros (18 pies) de un salto, y en la medida de como 40 a 45 pies horizontalmente. Ellos son el cuarto felino más grande, y los machos adultos miden alrededor de 2,4 m (7,9 pies) de largo nariz a la cola y las hembras promedio 2,05 m (6,7 pies). Varios pumas machos en British Columbia pesaban entre 86,4 y 95,5 kilogramos (190 a 210 libras). Aunque capaz de correr rapidamente, un puma es típicamente un depredador de emboscada. Acecha a través de arbustos y árboles antes de la entrega de un salto de gran alcance en la parte trasera de su presa y sofoca el cuello de un bocado.

[2] Tres ciudades de Canadá, Vancouver, Toronto y Calgary, se encuentran entre los mejores del mundo cinco ciudades más habitables, según publicación de la revista The Economist en 2012.

[3] Gracias, Melissa Uzwyshyn, por compartir esto conmigo.

[4] Nombrada por las Naciones Unidas Patrimonio de la Humanidad, Fairmont Le Château Frontenac es un punto de referencia a la ciudad de Quebec. En lo alto de una capa de altura con vistas al río San Lorenzo, ofrece una vista espectacular de varios kilómetros. El edificio es la característica más prominente del horizonte de la ciudad de Quebec como se ve desde el otro lado del río San Lorenzo.

[5] Quebec se divide a lo largo de su latitud al sur por el río San Lorenzo, uno de los ríos más largos del mundo y la puerta de entrada a los Grandes Lagos y el corazón de América del Norte desde tiempos inmemoriales. Desde Jacques Cartier quién exploró por primera vez en el siglo 16, el largo río ha sido un salvavidas para los quebequenses verdaderos que hicieron sus casas en sus orillas.

[6] Una estatua de Samuel de Champlain se levanta en el Dufferin Terrasse. Samuel de Champlain fue el fundador de la ciudad de Quebec, que era un aventurero audaz, un cartógrafo meticuloso y un gran explorador.

[7] La Citadelle, formando parte de las fortificaciones, es un sitio histórico nacional de Canadá. Se trata de una instalación militar y residencia oficial situada en lo alto Cap Diamant, junto a las Llanuras de Abraham en la ciudad de Quebec, Quebec, Canadá. Esto es parte de las fortificaciones de la ciudad de Quebec.

[8] Winston Churchill, Franklin D. Roosevelt y William Lyon Mackenzie King analizó la estrategia de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, conocidos como los Congresos de Quebec en 1943 y 1944, se celebraron en la Citadelle de Quebec.

[9] El viejo Quebec es la parte más antigua de la ciudad de Quebec, un destino turístico muy popular. Su rico carácter histórico está marcado por las murallas de la ciudad, las fortificaciones, y muchas casas y edificios históricos. La mayoría de los edificios en el barrio con fecha a partir del siglo 19, aunque la construcción de algunas aldeas data entre los siglos 17 y 18. También es el hogar de varias calles comerciales, incluyendo Rue Saint-Jean, Rue Sainte-Anne y Rue De Buade. Muchas instituciones están todavía alojadas en el corazón de la ciudad.

[10] Laval University es el centro más antiguo de la educación en Canadá, (el cuarto más antiguo América del Norte), y fue la primera institución en América del Norte para ofrecer educación superior en Francia. Su campus principal está situado en las afueras de la histórica ciudad de Quebec.

[11] Mount Seymour se llama el Lugar # 1 para raquetas de nieve en Norteamérica por la revista Snowshoe. Los senderos son exclusivamente para caminantes, ofreciendo un lugar de belleza y soledad dentro del vasto sistema de senderos. Destacan pintorescos lagos, bosques maduros y senderos ondulantes.

[12] Las parejas pueden optar por celebrar sus días especiales al aire libre o en uno de los nueve espacios interiores disponibles en Grouse Mountain, desde una reunión íntima a una fiesta espectacular para más de 500 personas.

=o=o=o=

Revisado: Jan 16, 2013 (. Principalmente fija una de las frases en francés Janja8 Gracias por señalar mi error.).

Revisado: 18 de enero de 2013 (modificado el último párrafo)

Revisado: Enero 26, 2013 (añadido un poco más acerca de Chantal)

Revisado: Jan 30, 2013 (Gave es el nombre de un amigo de Albert de Boston)


End file.
